Those Storm Days
by Lady Bee
Summary: Um reencontro e o poder de trazer a paz, ou apenas dar continuidade a história que deu início a todo desequilíbrio. SPOILERS! GendryxAryaxJon
1. Chapter 1

_**Figuras Sagradas**_

_**Naked in midwinter magic**__**  
><strong>__**Lies an angel in the snow**__**  
><strong>__**The frozen figure crossed by tracks of wolves**__**  
><strong>__**An encounter symbolic yet truthful**__**  
><strong>__**With a hungry choir of wolves**__**  
><strong>__**An agreement immemorial to be born**_

Quando ela decidiu deixar Braavos jamais poderia imaginar que acabaria em Ponta Tempestade. Se esgueirar pelas sombras do castelo que foi o lar dos Baratheon por gerações foi algo simples, conseguir trabalho nas cozinhas também e, ironicamente, fez com que ela se lembrasse dos dias em Harenhall.

Ela levava recados, esfregava o chão e quando não havia muito o que fazer vagava pelos estábulos. Naquela noite em particular, ela caminhou até o bosque sagrado, apenas para ouvir o som do vento passando entre os galhos da árvore-coração. Trazia alguma paz falar com os deuses antigos.

Arya se sentou ao pé da árvore, encarando o rosto esculpido, o mesmo rosto para o qual seu pai havia rezado tantas vezes e não foi capaz de salvá-lo da morte. Mas deuses eram deuses e devem ser respeitados ainda que ela não entendesse os planos misteriosos que estavam traçados para ela. Ás vezes ela até duvidava da existência dessas coisas, mas ensinaram-na a rezar quando pequena e ela manteve o habito, porque até agora ela havia sobrevivido e aparentemente este era um sinal da bondade dos deuses.

Ela ouviu da boca das criadas a história daquele bosque. Antigamente não passava de um lugar abandonado que ninguém se importava, já que os Baratheon eram seguidores da religião dos sete, mas quando Robert Baratheon estava noivo de Lyanna, ele ordenou que o lugar fosse revitalizado em honra à noiva. Enquanto Renly governou, ele manteve o bosque porque era um lugar agradável e agora o novo Lorde de Ponta Tempestade mantinha a tradição, mas ninguém sabia exatamente o porque.

Ela não sabia até então quem era o lorde, sabia apenas que era jovem e muitas das criadas suspiravam por ele as escondidas. Arya acha irritante a maior parte do tempo ter de ouvi-las suspirar por algum lordezinho qualquer, como Sansa costumava fazer. Não importava quem vivia ali, contanto que não se metesse no caminho dela.

Aquele lugar havia sido feito para homenagear sua tia, uma Stark como ela, e isso bastava para que Arya sentisse que era bem vinda ali. Ela fechou os olhos e tocou o tronco nodoso. Não havia flores vivas ali por causa do inverno, mas havia um perfume distinto ainda impregnado. Sândalo...

Foi quanto o som de passos bruscos fez com que ela se virasse para encarar a figura que se aproximava na noite. Ela levou a mão até o cabo de Agulha e se preparou para espetar qualquer um que se metesse na frente dela, mas aquela silhueta era familiar de mais para ser ignorada.

Foi com estranheza que se olharam. Ele parecia pelos menos cinco centímetros mais alto do que ela se lembrava e os músculos eram ainda mais impressionantes agora. A barba por fazer e os cabelos desarrumados tornavam-no mais ameaçador do que sempre foi. Gendy havia se tornado um touro, quase que literalmente.

- Achei que estivesse vendo uma miragem. – ele disse sério e a voz era mais grave do que ela se lembrava – Mas vi a sombra de uma Doninha, exatamente como suspeitava. – ela riu do comentário e ele a acompanhou.

- Queria me matar de susto? Eu poderia ter te furado inteiro antes de reconhecê-lo. – ela disse relaxando mais o corpo – Achei que ainda estivesse com a Irmandade. É o ferreiro de Ponta Tempestade agora? – sem perceber ela estava sorrindo. Era bom encontrar um rosto familiar depois de tanto tempo.

Gendry coçou atrás da cabeça e pareceu sem graça. Daquele jeito ele não parecia tão intimidador e sim um rapaz jovem e um tanto ingênuo.

- É uma longa história. – ele disse sem jeito – Quase tão longa quanto a sua, eu acho. – ele a encarou pelo canto dos olhos. A atitude dele fez com que ela notasse algo estranho. Gendry normalmente usava roupas rústicas, próprias para aprendizes de forja, mas mesmo no escuro ela ainda conseguia distinguir a diferença entre um avental de couro fervido e uma túnica de veludo escuro. As botas eram impecáveis e o cinto que ele usava preso à cintura parecia ter detalhes em ouro. Bordadas em suas vestes estavam a figura de um veado coroado e um touro. Não eram roupas de um ferreiro de forma alguma.

- Quem realmente é você? – ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha – Por que está usando o símbolo dos Baratheon? – ele soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Você entende mais dessa história de símbolos do que eu. – ele disse sem jeito – Acho que as respostas para essas perguntas acabam no mesmo ponto. Meu nome sempre foi Gendry, mas acharam por bem acrescentar o sobrenome Baratheon a ele.

- Como? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Por causa do meu pai. – ele disse estufando o peito e realçando ainda mais os símbolos em suas vestes – Eu sou o filho de Robert Baratheon, o primeiro de seu nome. Sou o senhor de Ponta Tempestade, ou pelo menos foi isso o que me disseram. – ela precisou de um instante para assimilar a informação.

- E também herdeiro do trono, agora que os Lannister caíram. – ela completou. A respiração ficou em suspenso por um momento.

- Há muitos reis para um trono só. Eu não quero me sentar nele, mesmo com tanta gente dizendo que eu devo. – ele a encarou sério – Eu sou só um ferreiro, não um rei. Já terei trabalho suficiente sendo um lorde.

_**Dulcet elvenharps from a dryad forest**__**  
><strong>__**Accompany all charming tunes**__**  
><strong>__**Of a sacrament by a campfire**__**  
><strong>__**A promise between the tameless**__**  
><strong>__**And the one with a tool**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight the journey from a cave begins**_

Ela não o questionou quanto a isso. Entendia perfeitamente a idéia de não se encaixar num determinado papel. Sansa sempre foi uma lady, mas Arya vivia aos tropeços com os deveres da nobreza. Não era sua natureza agradar e seguir ordens, não sabia cantar, nem recitar versos. Sua vida era regida por impulsos e pelo sangue do lobo que corria em suas veias. Gendry não era mais rei do que ela era lady.

Arya sentiu uma simpatia ainda maior por ele. Gendry fez com que ela se lembrasse de Jon e da forma como eles se entendiam por serem os excluídos da família. Nunca se encaixando em lugar nenhum e sempre prontos para compreender um ao outro. Ela olhou novamente para a árvore-coração.

- Por que cuida do bosque? – ela perguntou num tom vago, mudando totalmente de assunto. Gendry ergueu os olhos para o rosto esculpido.

- Eu nunca aprendi a rezar aos sete, não sei cantar para eles e nem gosto do cheiro de incenso. Os deuses antigos sempre pareceram menos complicados. – ele respondeu sério – Dizem que meu pai construiu este lugar para uma donzela que amava. Uma donzela do Norte, que rezava para os deuses antigos. – ele a encarou e sorriu para ela – Manter o bosque acabou trazendo você até aqui, então imagino que isso seja uma coisa boa.

Ela não soube o que responder. Gendry desviou os olhos e ficou encarando a árvore. Ele tinha um bom coração e era um amigo leal, como ela havia comprovado várias vezes no passado, mas naquele momento ela o amou por aquele gesto. Ainda que não fosse algo que ele tivesse feito para ela, Arya considerou aquilo como um presente quase tão valioso quanto Agulha.

- O que está fazendo no castelo? – ele quebrou o silêncio por fim.

- Esfregando seu chão, ao que parece. – ela disse séria e ele riu.

- Uma vez Doninha, sempre Doninha. – ele disse com um aceno negativo de cabeça – Uma senhora não limpa o chão.

- Não sou uma senhora. – ela retrucou.

- Seu pai era um lorde, você cresceu em um castelo e nós já tivemos esta conversa antes. – ele disse com um sorriso simpático – Ninguém vai persegui-la aqui se descobrirem quem é. Enquanto eu for o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade e senhor deste lugar você estará sob minha proteção, mas não como uma criada qualquer. Aqui você será uma convidada a altura de seu nascimento. Talvez seja hora de voltar a ser Arya Stark.

Arya fechou os olhos por um momento. Ás vezes tinha dificuldades de reconhecer o próprio nome e o que ele significava. No passado o pai dela era um lorde, seu irmão Robb foi lorde depois dele e assim por diante. Ela ouviu os rumores de que Bran havia ressurgido das cinzas, com uma história mirabolante sobre como escapou do ataque dos Bolton e dos Greyjoy. Agora ele se sentava no cadeirão de Winterfell e o que se dizia é que o exército do Norte estava se reagrupando novamente, mas ninguém sabia ao certo por que.

Talvez ela devesse aceitar a hospitalidade de um velho amigo e depois pedir por uma escolta segura até Winterfell, onde era seu lugar. Uma impostora havia se passado por ela e por muito pouco o Norte não foi entregue ao bastardo de Roose Bolton justamente porque achavam que ele estava casado com a verdadeira Arya Stark. Talvez fosse o momento de acabar com qualquer outra farsa neste sentido e apenas retomar seu lugar ao lado da família.

- Você me mandaria de volta a Winterfell? – ela perguntou solene. Gendry ponderou por um longo minuto.

- As estradas até o Norte são perigosas agora. Seria arriscado tirá-la daqui. – ele disse sério – Mas eu avisaria a sua família de que está em segurança e no momento Ponta Tempestade está em melhores condições de mantê-la protegida do que as fortalezas no Norte. E quanto for prudente, eu a mandarei de volta pra casa.

Ela encarou a árvore-coração mais uma vez. Havia razão no que ele dizia, mas ao mesmo tempo não lhe agradava a idéia de viver na dependência dele, ainda que fossem amigos. Estranhamente, ela sentiu o peso daqueles anos turbulentos pesar sobre suas costas e tudo o que ela mais queria era poder se dar ao luxo de ser a irmã de alguém, a filha de alguém, ou a amiga de alguém que pudesse protegê-la do mundo. Uma cama confortável, comida boa, proteção e a chance de ser frágil de novo.

Um nó se fez na garganta dela, suas mãos tremiam e com espanto ela levou a mão aos olhos úmidos. Ela estava chorando pela primeira vez em anos e seu coração doía de saudade. Ela queria seu pai e sua mãe de volta, queria abraçar os irmãos e, por tudo o que era mais sagrado, ela queria ver Jon Snow outra vez e sentir a mão dele bagunçando seu cabelo. Arya não sabia quanto tempo ao certo vinha guardando tudo isso, mas obviamente era tempo de mais.

_**I want to hunt with the tameless heart**__**  
><strong>__**I want to learn the wisdom of mountains afar**__**  
><strong>__**We will honor the angel in the snow**__**  
><strong>__**We will make the streams for our children flow**_

Ela sentiu um par de braços fortes se fecharem ao redor dela num abraço desajeitado e antes que percebesse Gendry fez com que ela encostasse a cabeça no tórax dele e apenas chorasse. Arya o abraçou, como se o chão estivesse prestes a se desfazer de baixo de seus pés. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – ele disse baixo, com sua voz grave – Não sei lidar com uma mulher chorando. Grite, tente me bater, seja a Doninha que sempre foi, mas não chore. Eu não sei o que fazer com você assim. – e ele estava sendo sincero. Era tão fácil ceder a tudo aquilo que ele estava oferecendo.

- Não precisa fazer nada. – quando ela disse isso, Gendry se calou e num movimento preciso ele a pegou no colo como se não passasse de uma boneca de pano. Ela escondeu a cabeça contra o tórax dele, enquanto o senhor de Ponta Tempestade a levava de volta para o castelo.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores do castelo os criados lançavam olhares estranhos a ele e a garota magricela que ele carregava nos braços. Sussurravam entre si comentários venenosos a respeito de como ele se parecia com o pai. Gendry sabia que o antigo lorde teve mais mulheres nos braços do que as más línguas eram capazes de contar, mas aquela era Arya e ele devia algum respeito a ela.

Levou-a para um dos quartos que normalmente eram usados por hóspedes, deitou-a na cama e a cobriu com peles. Ela sempre foi uma garota forte, mas por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, ela parecia mais desesperada por ajuda do que ele poderia imaginar. Gendry pensou que talvez nem mesmo ela tivesse consciência daquilo e aquele breve momento foi tudo o que ela precisou para desmoronar. Se ela precisava de proteção e de um ombro para chorar, ele poderia dar isso a ela. Talvez os deuses antigos a tivessem trazido até ele por este motivo.

Ela acabou caindo num sono exausto enquanto ele a observava em silêncio. Com Arya por perto talvez ele conseguisse aprender melhor o que o Maester tentava ensinar a ele e com certeza ela seria uma companhia mais divertida do que o septão, o castelão e os empregados. Eram várias as pessoas que dependiam dele agora e Gendry não fazia a menor idéia de como ser um lorde. Talvez Arya soubesse dessas coisas.

Quando a noite já ia alta, ele deixou o quarto onde ela dormia. Caminhou pelos corredores tentando encontrar seus próprios aposentos, mas antes que conseguisse Maester Rodrick o interceptou, causando um sobressalto ao jovem lorde.

- Meu senhor. – o velho fez uma breve reverência.

- O senhor me assustou, maester. – Gendry disse rapidamente – Há algum problema?

- Não senhor, eu estava apenas cuidando dos corvos quando fui informado de que estava com uma jovem em um dos quartos da torre. – o velho disse – Sei que não é da minha conta, mas o senhor devia evitar envolvimentos com criadas e pensar em arranjar uma esposa de bom nascimento.

- Por que obviamente meu nascimento não é bom o bastante para este castelo e as terras que colocaram ao meu comando. – Gendry retrucou de forma impertinente – Eu não me esqueci de onde vim, mas seria bom se o senhor se lembrasse de que eu sou o senhor do castelo, quer goste ou não. Minha convidada não deve ser incomodada em seu sono e enquanto for do meu agrado será tratada como uma senhora de alto nascimento.

- Isso seria muito inapropriado, senhor. – o maester tentou argumentar. Gendry o encarou com olhos duros.

- Vai fazer o que eu disse e não quero mais ouvir a respeito. Não devia estar discutindo com o senhor meus motivos, mas acho que precisarei de um de seus corvos para enviar uma mensagem. – Gendry disse firme. O maester concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

- E para quem devo enviar a mensagem, meu senhor? – o velho perguntou. Gendry respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Ao lorde de Winterfell. O rapaz Stark. – ele disse sério. O maester encarou seu senhor com uma boa dose de surpresa.

- E o que eu devo dizer ao Lorde Stark em Winterfell? – o homem perguntou.

- Diga que sua irmã, Arya Stark, é hospede em Ponta Tempestade, que se encontra viva e em perfeita saúde. – Gendry respondeu convicto – Tão logo seja viável, eu a enviarei de volta ao Norte, para sua família, em sinal de respeito e amizade. – o velho encarou Gendry com o rosto perplexo e o lorde teve de conter sua satisfação em calar o maester desaforado. – Feche a boca, senhor. É possível que acabe perdendo o maxilar desse jeito.

- Meu senhor, como tem certeza de que ela é a verdadeira lady Stark? – o velho insistiu em sua curiosidade.

- Eu conheci o pai dela quando ainda martelava ferro para o meu antigo mestre. Eddard Stark sabia quem eu era e dizem que foi o melhor amigo que o senhor meu pai teve em vida. Quando ele caiu em desgraça e foi decapitado nos degraus de Baelor, eu conheci um garoto órfão e magricela chamado Ary, que na verdade era uma garota com sérios problemas que um homem da Patrulha queria ajudar em honra ao pai da menina. O pai dessa menina acabara de ser decapitado e logo todos os soldados Lannister estariam atrás dela, assim como estariam atrás de mim. – Gendry disse sério – Aquela garota era Arya Stark e é a mesma garota que agora está dormindo naquele quarto. Da próxima vez que decidir me questionar, eu o mando de volta para Cidadela e peço os serviços de outro maester, de preferência um que seja mudo.

- O senhor de Winterfell vai querer provas de que está falando a verdade. – o maester falou e Gendry corou por ter se esquecido de algo tão óbvio – Está bem. Diga a ele que a moça que está aqui diz ter tido um lobo gigante como animal de estimação quando criança. O nome do lobo era Nymeria. Isso deve ser o suficiente.

Gendry se preparou para deixar o maester para trás, mas o velho continuou seguindo-o com passos apressados por um longo percurso até que o jovem senhor o encarou mais uma vez.

- O que quer agora? – ele perguntou de forma aborrecida.

- Meu senhor, é meu dever servir como seu conselheiro também. – o velho respondeu ofegante – Se esta jovem é a irmã desaparecida de Lorde Stark, então talvez o senhor devesse mantê-la aqui, ao invés de devolvê-la a família.

- Que tipo de idiotice é esta que está falando? – Gendry estufou o peito e sua postura agora lembrava a de um touro enfurecido. O velho se encolheu um pouco.

- Pense bem, senhor. – ele disse – Uma aliança com a casa Stark seria extremamente desejável. A jovem é de elevado nascimento e o plano de unir as forças de Ponta Tempestade com o Norte é antigo. Seria um casamento vantajoso para ambas as partes.

- Ela deseja voltar para casa e eu a ajudarei nisso tanto quanto possível. – Gendry disse sério – Desconfio que ela preferiria me atravessar uma espada do que se casar comigo.

- Como quiser, meu senhor. – o maester fez uma breve reverência – Este foi o plano de seu falecido pai. Ele tentou casar a irmã mais velha dela com aquela abominação chamada Joffrey para unir as duas casas, mas o próprio rei Robert uma vez quis se casar com uma Stark. – o velho disse – Aquele bosque sagrado que meu senhor tanto gosta foi feito para agradar Lyanna Stark, a tia da garota. Talvez este seja um bom presságio.

_**Wrapped in furs beneath the northern lights**__**  
><strong>__**From my cave I watch the land untamed**__**  
><strong>__**And wonder if some becoming season**__**  
><strong>__**Will make the angel melt in shame**_

Gendry ignorou o comentário infeliz do velho maester e voltou a seguir o caminho que levava ao seu quarto. Uma vez lá, ele se livrou das roupas desconfortáveis e se jogou na cama usando penas as calças e uma camisa folgada.

Era uma idéia absurda pensar em se casar com ela, por mais que ele reconhecesse a necessidade de arranjar uma esposa de bom nascimento. Toda essa história de ser um lorde e ter obrigações a cumprir dava muito mais trabalho do que ele poderia imaginar. Mais de uma vez ele sonhou com a época em que martelar placas de ferro e dobrar aço eram o bastante para ele. Mas ele não era mais um aprendiz de armeiro, era o maldito filho bastardo de Robert Baratheon, o rei gordo, bêbado e mulherengo que provavelmente nem se lembrava do número de bastardos que colocou no mundo quando morreu.

Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da época em que viveu em King's Landing, do dia em que se juntou ao grupo de Yoren e encontrou Arya. Ela era uma coisinha desaforada e encrenqueira naquela época, mas ela tinha algo que o fazia segui-la e atender seus pedidos até quando ele acreditava que aquelas eram escolhas erradas.

Uma vez ela disse que se ele a levasse pra casa, seu irmão daria a ele uma boa posição e Gendry desdenhou da oferta dizendo que ele estaria colocando ferraduras nos cavalos dela, enquanto Arya cavalgaria como a orgulhosa filha de um lorde. O mundo era irônico e agora ela esfregava o chão do castelo dele. Não era algo digno dela, mesmo que ele se lembrasse de quando ela fazia o mesmo em Harenhall. Ela ainda era uma senhora e ele ainda tinha suas boas maneiras.

Ela era a filha de lorde mais estranha que ele já tinha visto na vida, mas ao mesmo tempo era fácil falar com ela. Arya sempre se colocou numa posição igual à dele e quando ele tentou tratá-la com respeito ela tentou lhe acertar um murro. Ela era divertida e Gendry agora percebia que ela foi sua primeira amiga de verdade.

Gendry soube que ela rezava para os deuses antigos do Norte quando estavam em Harenhall. Ele a via se esgueirando até o bosque sagrado e conversando com as árvores quando todo resto do castelo estava dormindo. Quando chegou a Ponta Tempestade e encontrou ali um bosque sagrado também, ir até lá era um meio de se lembrar dela, mesmo que de forma inconsciente.

Arrumou o lugar onde os deuses-árvores viviam e se ajoelhou diante deles um punhado de vezes. O silêncio e o vento frio que passava por entre as folhas eram familiares e traziam paz. Ele rezou por ela, para que ela estivesse viva e bem. Os deuses eram bons e a levaram até lá. Tudo o que Gendry podia fazer era agradecê-los por terem protegido sua amiga e a levado em segurança até ele.

_**I want to hunt with the tameless heart…**_

_**(Sacrament of Wilderness, Nightwish)**_

Nota da Autora: Pois é, mais uma Gendry e Arya, mas não se desesperem, Jon fará suas aparições (só pq eu quero, posso e tenho um penhasco por Lorde Snow). Eu espero que gostem e comentem. Não sei dizer quantos capítulos a fic terá, mas é uma long, então me ajudem com os meus bloqueios clicando naquele botão ali embaixo e deixando um comentário. No mais um beijo pra todos e só pra deixar claro: NENHUM DOS PERSONAGENS ME PERTENCEM (com exceção dos OC) TÃO POUCO O UNIVERSO DAS CRÔNICAS DE GELO E FOGO (se pertencesse eu não estaria aqui. Eu estaria fazendo exibição da minha figura nas praias gregas, esquiando na Suíça, paquerando na Inglaterra, bebendo ma Irlanda, cantando um italiano, ou qualquer coisa do gênero). Enjoy.

Bjux

Bee


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sinais de Tempestade**_

_**A timeless and forgotten place,**__**  
><strong>__**The moon and sun endless chase**__**  
><strong>__**Each in quiet surrender**__**  
><strong>__**As the other reigns the sky**__**  
><strong>__**The midnight hour begins to laugh**__**  
><strong>__**A summer evening's epitaph,**__**  
><strong>__**The winds are getting crazy**__**  
><strong>__**As the storm begins to rise**__**  
><strong>_

Ela acordou com o som de água sendo despejada e com a certeza de que estava muito atrasada para seus afazeres. Quando abriu os olhos, Arya se deparou com duas serviçais que despejavam baldes de água fumegante dentro de uma banheira de madeira avermelhada.

As mulheres não a encaravam, apenas iam a vinham como um bando de formigas atarantadas até que uma delas lançou a Arya um sorriso que fez com que ela se lembrasse da Septã Mordane e aquilo era de dar calafrios.

A mulher caminhou até onde Arya estava e com gentileza a retirou da cama, enquanto outras duas corriam até ela para ajudá-la a se livrar das roupas.

- O que? O que diabos estão fazendo? – Arya questionou assustada, enquanto uma das garotas soltou um riso mal contido.

- Meu senhor pediu para que providenciássemos um banho e roupas adequadas para a senhora. – a mulher que fazia Arya se lembrar da septã Mordane disse.

- Posso cuidar disso sozinha. – ela respondeu veemente – Parem de tirar minhas roupas!

- O senhor foi muito específico quando disse que nós deveríamos cuidar da senhora. – a mulher insistiu e a esta altura Arya estava nua e praticamente sendo atirada dentro da banheira com água quente – Um pouquinho de água nunca matou ninguém e essas roupas seriam mais apropriadas para servirem de pano de chão.

Sem muita chance para argumentar, Arya foi sentada dentro da banheira, enquanto duas das criadas tentavam esfregar cada mínima parte do corpo dela até que tudo estivesse vermelho e sensível como se ela tivesse sido esfolada viva. Uma delas jogou algum tipo de óleo estranho dentro da água e tudo ficou com cheiro de lavanda.

Em meia hora Arya chegou a uma conclusão. Teria de acrescentar o nome de Gendry a sua lista de nomes e cedo ou tarde o mataria por ter mandado aquele bando de abutres para dar banho nela como se fosse um bebê e depois metê-la dentro de um vestido. Sendo ou não o lorde de Ponta Tempestade, quem ele pensava que era para abrigá-la a passar por aquela situação?

Quando elas terminaram, deram a Arya um espelho para avaliar o resultado e foi com desagrado que ela percebeu que estava vestida como uma boa moça do sul, exatamente como Sansa gostava de se vestir. Ela até tinha que admitir que vestida daquele jeito até conseguia parecer uma garota bonitinha.

- M'lady agora está verdadeiramente adorável. – a mulher septã sorriu em aprovação – Meu senhor a espera para o desjejum. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Arya respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar do que uma lady devia fazer naquela situação. Este era um papel ao qual ela nunca esteve habituada, mas depois de tantos anos se esgueirando para fugir dos inimigos de sua família e de todo tipo de oportunistas, agora era sábio que ela adotasse a identidade de uma dama. Gendry pagaria por isso. Primeiro por sair espalhando aos quatro ventos quem ela era, segundo por tê-la colocado dentro de um vestido.

Ela caminhou pelas galerias sem fim do castelo, ouvindo o som de seus passos contra o chão de pedra e o gentil marulho das ondas se chocando contra as rochas. Em Winterfell ela nunca teria visto o mar. Apenas se deparou com ele em King's Landing, mas jamais o apreciou de fato, já que naquela época sobreviver era seu primeiro e último pensamento de cada dia. Em Ponta Tempestade, o som era constante, assim como o cheiro de maresia e o gosto de sal em tudo, mas era tão bonito de se ver que ela perdia alguns minutos do dia contemplando o oceano.

Eram coisas pequenas. Ela olhava para o mar cinzento e se lembrava dos olhos de Jon Snow, que tinham exatamente o mesmo tom. Com o inverno, ela via pontos brancos no topo das montanhas. Ela ouvia o som do uivo dos lobos e o som do vento frio entre as folhas. Tudo fazia seu coração doer e fazia com que ela desejasse voltar pra casa. Gendry poderia fazer isso por ela. Era tudo o que Arya desejava.

Quando ela chegou à sala onde a refeição seria servida, ela encontrou a figura imponente, vestida como um verdadeiro lorde, do rapaz que guardava alguma semelhança com um certo aprendiz de armeiro que ela conheceu no passado. Seu rosto era grave e seus olhos azuis contrariavam o conjunto da obra se mostrando extraordinariamente gentis. A barba bem aparada fazia com que ele parecesse mais velho, mas o sorriso levemente debochado que ele lançou em sua direção o tornava presunçoso.

_**Wild were the winds that came**__**  
><strong>__**In the thunder and the rain**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing ever could contain**__**  
><strong>__**The rising of the storm**_

Gendry fez uma breve reverência e ela retribuiu de forma um tanto desajeitada. Havia um outro homem ao lado dele, vestindo trajes grosseiros na cor cinza e carregando uma corrente pesada feita de vários tipos de metal.

- Minha senhora Stark, é um prazer conhecê-la. – homem disse de forma entusiástica.

- Cuidado, maester. Ela pode achar que está zombando dela e lhe dar um murro por isso. – Gendry disse rindo – Bom dia, Doninha. Espero que esteja se sentindo bem hoje. Este é maester Rodrick.

- Acho melhor me dar um bom motivo para ter mandando um enxame de mulher pra me lavar e vestir como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, antes que eu decida que não me importo e lhe atravesse uma espada por ter me colocado num vestido. – ela disse entre dentes.

- Eu conheço boas maneiras, m'lady. Apenas quis me certificar de que estaria vestida de acordo com seu nascimento. – Gendry disse – Culpe meu maester, foi ele quem deu as ordens em meu nome, mas não posso reclamar. Você até parece adorável, vestida desse jeito.

Arya teve ganas de pegar o primeiro objeto pesado que sua mão encontrasse e arremessar contra aquela incrível cabeça de touro que ele tinha. Que tipo de homem Gendry havia se tornado pra ter perdido a noção do bom senso e falar assim com ela?

- Não vai tentar me bater, vai? – ele perguntou lançando a ela um olhar furtivo e divertido. Ele parecia uma criança arteira daquele jeito e logo ela perdeu a vontade de acertá-lo, ao menos momentaneamente.

Arya respirou fundo e foi até ele com passos severos. O maester e a septã deixaram a sala assim que Gendry fez sinal para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. A mesa era farta e o cheiro de pão quente era tão apetitoso que logo ela se esqueceu que tinha raiva e lembrou-se apenas que tinha fome.

Gendry a serviu tentando fazer uso de toda etiqueta que tentaram enfiar em sua cabeça durante o tempo que estava em Ponta Tempestade, mas no fim das contas ele acabou deixando que ela se servisse como quisesse e fez o mesmo. Não tinha porque ficar cercando aquela garota de cuidados, afinal ela era Doninha e podia ser tão sem educação quanto qualquer garoto de rua que ele conheceu na vida.

Comeram bem e ao final da refeição Arya sentia-se pesada e um pouco sonolenta, como não acontecia há muito tempo.

- Acho que nem as tortas que Tortas Quentes fazia conseguiriam ser tão boas quanto estas. – ela comentou de uma forma arrastada. Gendry riu.

- Está certa sobre isso, senhora. – ele provocou.

- Se me chamar de senhora de novo eu vou acertá-lo com aquele martelo bem ali. – ela disse apontando para a arma que estava depositada sobre a lareira do salão de forma ameaçadora.

- Você não conseguiria carregá-lo. É magrinha de mais pra isso. – ele provocou – Aquele era o martelo usado no Tridente. O martelo que esmagou o peito de Rhaegar Targaryen, ou pelo menos é o que dizem.

- O martelo do rei Robert? – ela o encarou surpresa.

- O próprio. – Gendry disse sério – Ao menos isso tenho em comum com o senhor meu pai. Nós dois preferimos martelos.

- E tem olhos azuis. – ela completou encarando o martelo – O rei Robert tinha olhos azuis.

- Eu me esqueço de que você o conheceu. – ele disse sério.

- Ele era grande e gordo, sempre disposto a rir de qualquer coisa ou gritar com meio mundo. Meu pai gostava dele, então acho que devia ser boa pessoa. – ela disse calma e então o silêncio se instalou entre eles.

- Pedi que mandassem um corvo para Winterfell ontem à noite. – ele disse solene – Imagino que logo teremos notícias do seu irmão.

- E como ele está? – ela se virou para encarar Gendry – Sabe alguma coisa dele? Alguma coisa sobre como ele escapou dos Greyjoy e dos Bolton?

- Dizem que se transformou num lobo e fugiu para a Muralha. Outros dizem que ele aprendeu a voar e há quem diga que se escondeu com o outro irmão na cripta da família até que o caminho estivesse limpo. Todas as histórias terminam na Muralha. – ele disse se levantando da cadeira.

- E quanto a Jon? – ela perguntou imediatamente.

- Quem é Jon? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Meu meio irmão. Ele se tornou patrulheiro, assim como meu tio. Jon Snow, ele tem um lobo gigante branco, chamado Fantasma. Deve ter alguma notícia dele! – Gendry a lançou um olhar quase chocado. Ela praticamente não falava da família, quando falava sabia controlar seus impulsos, mas aparentemente este Jon Snow devia ser de grande importância para ela.

- Não sei nada sobre Jon Snow. Os únicos bastardos dos quais tenho notícia são meus meio irmãos e irmãs espalhados por Westeros. – Gendry disse sério – Gostaria de caminhar comigo até a forja e depois os estábulos, ou prefere ficar dentro do castelo?

- Você pode até me vestir como uma lady, mas não vai conseguir me manter trancada dentro de um castelo como uma. Eu me recuso. – ela disse se levantando da cadeira de um salto – Vamos à forja e aos estábulos.

- É bom ver que você continua a mesma. – Gendry riu com gosto e em seguida se adiantou para mostrar o caminho.

Eles caminharam juntos pelos terrenos do castelo, atraindo a atenção dos servos que lançavam aos dois olhares furtivos e cochichavam entre si. Mais de uma vez Arya se deu conta do olhar de despeito que recebia das garotas que trabalhavam para o senhor de Ponta Tempestade e se lembrou de que Gendry agora era um homem cobiçado por elas.

Devia ser algum tipo de afronta para elas ver Arya na posição de convidada dele, quando a menos de vinte e quatro horas ela estava limpando o chão do castelo junto delas. Ela não fazia questão de roupas bonitas e criadas para servi-la, a cama quente e a comida seriam mais do que suficiente a ela e Gendry não tinha qualquer obrigação de tratá-la como a filha de um lorde. Ela já não era isso há muito tempo, mas o rapaz sempre se lembrava deste detalhe, ignorando tudo o que ela dissesse.

O céu estava cinzento, como o lobo gigante da casa Stark, como os olhos de Jon Snow, como o pelo de Nymeria. O som do mar batendo contra as rochas da baía era mais ameaçador agora. Ela puxou um pouco mais a gola da capa pra se proteger do vento frio, enquanto eles seguiam até a forja, onde o mestre armeiro martelava o aço ainda quente.

Os olhos de Gendry brilhavam ao ver o metal sendo trabalhado pelo armeiro. O homem robusto sorriu para o jovem senhor e o saudou como dois velhos amigos fariam. O armeiro fez uma breve reverência a ela em sinal de respeito.

_**In the wings of ebony**__**  
><strong>__**Darkened waves fill the trees**__**  
><strong>__**Wild winds of warning**__**  
><strong>__**Echo through the air**_

- Walt está preparando uma armadura para mim. O maester diz que devo ter uma apropriada, mas acho que terei problemas em me habituar a ela. – Gendry disse sem jeito – Nunca me treinaram pra batalha e agora tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido.

- O senhor está sendo modesto. – Walt disse com sua voz poderosa – M'lady devia ver os golpes que o rapaz consegue dar com um martelo de batalha. Não duvido que vá arrebentar muitas placas de peito quanto tiver a chance. Faria o velho Robert muito orgulhoso.

- E como será a armadura? – Arya perguntou genuinamente curiosa. Walt torceu o nariz.

- Eu insisti para que o elmo tivesse os chifres do veado da casa Baratheon, mas o rapaz prefere adotar o touro como símbolo. Devo dizer, ao menos ele é tão teimoso quanto um. – Walt disse dando mais umas marteladas na placa de aço – Já que ele quer usar aquele velho elmo, não sou eu quem vai discutir, mas eu poderia forjar algo mais imponente para um lorde.

- Gosto do meu elmo. – Gendry disse de forma teimosa – Concordei em usar as cores dos Baratheon, mas o touro é o símbolo que me representa.

- Como eu disse, é teimoso feito um. – Walt disse, arrancando uma sonora risada de Arya.

- Sou obrigada a concordar. – ela respondeu - Uma armadura em metal dourado, como a que o Regicida usava e detalhes em preto. Nenhum animal cravado na placa, o elmo pode falar por si só.

- A senhora tem um senso de estética para as armas. – Walt riu – Achava que as damas preferiam imaginar modelos para belos vestidos.

- Vai descobrir que prefiro armas a vestidos. – ela disse com o semblante sério e Gendry riu.

- Devia pedir a Walt para ver se sua espada precisa ser amolada. Você ainda a tem, não tem? – Gendry perguntou.

- Ela será amolada no Norte, onde foi forjada. – Arya disse com teimosia.

- A senhora não confia no meu trabalho, mas garanto que posso forjar espadas muito melhores do que as espadas do Norte. – Walt provocou.

- Não seja rancoroso, Walt. Lady Stark só é muito ciumenta com a própria espada. – Gendry disse rindo.

- Lady Stark? – o homem pareceu surpreso – Bem, acho que as mulheres de Winterfell são realmente incomuns. Mulheres e espadas, que idéia!

Antes que Arya pudesse responder Gendry a pegou pelo braço e lançou um sorriso sem graça a Walt.

- Acho que devemos ir. Tenho que te mostrar os estábulos ainda. – Gendry disse apressado – Até mais Walt.

- Até mais, vocês dois. – o armeiro respondeu – E cuidado com essa nortenha. Dizem que as nortenhas são como o diabo sobre um cavalo!

Arya resmungou diante do comentário, enquanto Gendry a puxava pelo braço como se ela fosse uma criança birrenta, rindo da cara dela como se não houvesse amanhã. O céu estava cada vez mais escuro e o vento cada vez mais frio. O som dos trovões se misturava com o som das ondas. Ponta Tempestade era toda cinzenta naquele dia, e cinza sempre foi a cor dela.

No meio do caminho os pingos grossos de chuva começaram a cair e o ar se tornou mais frio. Em Winterfell devia estar nevando, mas no sul só havia chuva. Diziam que a neve no sul era quase uma lenda, mas chuva era neve líquida. Eles começaram a correr para fugir da tempestade, mas Arya escapou da mão dele e começou a brincar entre os pingos e saltar sobre as poças.

- Não pode me pegar! – ela gritou para ele e Gendry correu tentando alcançá-la.

- Saia da chuva! Vai ficar doente! – ele disse raivoso.

- Só saio se me pegar! – ela provocou, correndo ainda mais rápido. Ele rosnou indignado com ela e aumentou a velocidade.

_**Follow the storm I've got to get out of here**__**  
><strong>__**Follow the storm as you take to the sky**__**  
><strong>__**Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear,**__**  
><strong>__**Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise**__**  
><strong>__**She seems to come from everywhere**__**  
><strong>__**Welcome to the dragons lair**__**  
><strong>__**Fingers running through your hair**__**  
><strong>__**She asks you out to play**__**  
><strong>_

Arya era quase tão rápida quanto um raio. Ela e sua forma esguia se moviam pela chuva como se ela fosse um espírito. Talvez ela fosse de fato, a final ela era o fantasma de Harenhall. Ele aumentou a velocidade e depois de algum esforço a pegou pelo braço outra vez, puxando-a de encontro ao peito dele.

Ela o encarou nos olhos e foi com uma pontada de decepção que ela notou que eles eram de um azul violento e limpo, como o céu de verão. Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia Arya esperou encontrar por tons de cinza dentro deles.

Ambos tinham a respiração ofegante e Gendry não parecia muito satisfeito com ela por tê-lo feito ficar ensopado na chuva. A barba bem aparada dava a ele um ar de maturidade e força, fazendo com que ele se parecesse mais com um lorde do que com o aprendiz de armeiro que ela conheceu. Arya só não havia reparado na beleza dele.

Algo dentro dela dizia que Gendry sempre teve boa aparência, pelo menos uma melhor que a média, mas até então ela nunca havia reparado em como ele era bonito. A pele morena, o cabelo escuro e grosso caindo sobre os olhos azuis, o rosto angular e os traços firmes. Ela nunca reparava nessas coisas, achava Robb bonito, mas ele era seu irmão, assim como Bran. Jon também era bonito, o mais bonito deles, mas ele era o Jon e isso bastava para que ela sempre visse nele as melhores características.

Arya só não se deu conta de que a proximidade entre eles aumentava, enquanto a chuva cuidava para que não houvesse uma única parte seca em suas roupas. Gendry se inclinou sobre ela e com uma pontada de pânico Arya pensou em se afastar mais uma vez, mas ele era mais forte do que ela e a distância praticamente já não existia entre eles.

A boca dele caiu sobre a dela com voracidade. Não havia nada de delicado em Gendry e dificilmente alguém com o porte dele conseguiria medir sua força. Os braços dele se fechavam ao redor dela como amarras de aço enquanto o beijo era opressor e excitante. Ele sabia o que queria e Arya tinha poucas opções a sua disposição, então apenas se deixou levar pelo calor dele e pela sensação da barba raspando contra o rosto.

Aos poucos Gendry relaxou os braços, permitindo a ela mais mobilidade. Neste momento ela conseguiu colocar as mãos sobre o peito largo dele e empurrá-lo para terminar o beijo. Por mais força que ela usasse, Gendry levou um tempo para perceber que estava sendo afastado e que ela não o queria.

A chuva ainda caia violenta contra eles quando ela o encarou com seus olhos arregalados. Por um momento ele pensou onde estava com a cabeça quando fez aquilo e as palavras de maester Rodrick soaram claramente em sua cabeça. Ele era um lorde agora e ela uma lady e talvez a aliança com Winterfell fosse uma idéia a ser cogitada.

Ela era bonita. Não como as prostitutas que viviam em King's Landing, não como as camponesas e definitivamente não como uma dama. Ele nunca havia reparado de fato naquilo, mas ela era como uma força da natureza. Seus olhos eram feitos de tempestades e toda vivacidade que ela tinha, toda força, toda determinação. Tudo aquilo o excitava muito mais do que havia se dado conta.

Arya se afastou dele e sem dizer uma única palavra correu mais uma vez em direção ao castelo. Gendry não teve coragem de ir atrás dela naquele momento, apenas deixou que ela fugisse. Os deuses sabiam quem ambos precisavam de um tempo para entender o que haviam feito.

Gendry não voltou para o castelo, ao invés disso foi até o bosque sagrado e encarou o rosto esculpido na árvore coração por um tempo. Eram os deuses dela, e ele os honrava muito mais do que aos seus. Ele cuidava do bosque e no seu intimo sabia que a única razão pela qual fazia isso era para ela.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada misturado ao cheiro da maresia. Talvez o velho maester tivesse alguma razão. Talvez o senhor de Ponta Tempestade devesse cogitar a idéia de desposar uma senhora de bom nascimento. A irmã do rei do Norte, do Lorde de Winterfell. O nome Stark daria credibilidade a qualquer homem, por mais baixo que fosse seu nascimento.

Gendry tocou a árvore-coração e fechou os olhos. Tudo o que ele queria era não ter gostado tanto daquele beijo. Preferia ignorar o fato de que ela agora se parecia com uma mulher feita e guardar a memória da garota desaforada e maltrapilha que ele conheceu no passado e chamou de amiga.

_**In all of nature's sorcery**__**  
><strong>__**The most bewitching entity**__**  
><strong>__**Hell can have no fury**__**  
><strong>__**Like the rising of the storm**__**  
><strong>__**(Storm, Blackmores Night)**_

Nota da Autora: Assim, a coisa começou a fazer sentido na cabeça do Gendry, mas isso nem sempre é o bastante. E agora...O que vai acontecer com os dois e, principalmente, como o que restou da família Stark vai reagir às novidades?

Bjus

Comentém!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desencontro de idéias**_

_**The leaves they fall**__**  
><strong>__**upon the day that makes a memory**__**  
><strong>__**those pleading eyes,**__**  
><strong>__**echoing, silently in me**__****_

_**the final nights**__**  
><strong>__**I guard her sleep, I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**the fear's down deep**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing good in this morning...**_

Mentalmente ela agradeceu por Gendry não tê-la procurado durante o resto do dia. Ela precisava de todo tempo do mundo para pensar com cuidado no que fazer. Ele agora era o senhor de Ponta Tempestade e para todos os efeitos seu anfitrião e benfeitor. Pelos sete infernos! Ele era seu amigo antes disso e ela não era Sansa pra ficar corada porque ele a beijou.

Uma parte dela quis aquele beijo e gostou de ter os braços ele protegendo-a, uma parte dela queria sentir um pouco de calor humano sem envolver um assassinato no meio do processo e Gendry era confiável. Sem mencionar bonito.

Não, ela não queria ficar pensando naquilo o tempo todo. Era uma distração desnecessária e logo ela estaria voltando para Winterfell para reencontrar Bran e Rickon. Talvez até reencontrasse Jon, se os deuses fossem bons. Não precisava que Gendry tirasse o foco dela naquele momento.

Tudo o que ela teria que fazer era ser indiferente ao assunto, assim ele logo esqueceria o ocorrido. Logo ela deixaria Ponta Tempestade e não haveria mais uma razão para lembrar daquilo. Era por pouco tempo, só até ela ir embora. Só até ela ir embora.

No dia seguinte ela continuou evitando a presença dele e isso deu a Gendry a oportunidade para pensar melhor na sugestão do maester. Obviamente tanta reflexão não levou a lugar algum e tudo o que ele queria era que ela aparecesse a agisse como a Arya de sempre.

Ele não fazia idéia de onde surgiu o impulso de beijá-la, mas naquele momento ela pareceu tão diferente, tão atraente de algum modo. Na noite anterior ele a abraçou, sentido as mudanças no corpo dela e os deuses insistiam em lembrá-lo que Arya não era mais uma criança e muito menos um menino. Ela era uma mulher agora e nem mesmo havia se dado conta disso.

Se eles ainda fossem dois fugitivos ele poderia simplesmente se deixar levar pela situação e esperar para ver o rumo que sua vida iria tomar, enquanto eles pulavam de cidade em cidade, mudando de nomes e se passando por um casal qualquer. Agora ele era um lorde e ela era a irmã do rei no Norte. Isso requeria mais elaboração e um passo em falso e ele teria uma guerra entre duas casas poderosas.

A ave havia sido enviada ao Norte e nada mais poderia ser feito quanto a isso se não esperar pela resposta de Brandon Stark. O mais certo era que o rapaz Stark pediria para que sua irmã, desaparecida por tanto tempo, fosse devolvida à Winterfell o quanto antes. Então Arya seria mandada para a família e meio país estaria entre eles para que jamais se encontrassem novamente, se não em alguma visita de cortesia prestada entre as famílias.

Com tudo, o conselho do maester tinha seu mérito. Se ele se casasse com Arya ela permaneceria em Ponta Tempestade como sua esposa, o Norte não os atacaria se o pedido fosse feito de forma correta e para completar ele estaria ligado a uma dama de alto nascimento, o que ofuscaria sua própria condição de bastardo.

Era uma idéia vantajosa, sem sombra de dúvida. Gendry não era simplório ao ponto de ignorar o fato de que precisava se casar com uma mulher de bom nome e felizmente Arya era uma. Eles eram amigos, cuidaram um do outro várias vezes e se conheciam a um bom tempo. E ele gostava dela, mais do que queria admitir. O único problema é que ele havia feito uma promessa a ela. Disse que a levaria de volta ao Norte e se ele a conhecia, Arya jamais o perdoaria por descumprir aquela promessa em especial.

_**Oh, and I know...**__**  
><strong>__**invested feelings in the one I would outlast**__**  
><strong>__**My little friend is getting tired, fading fast...**__****_

_**Did not want to see the signs of the dimming flame**__**  
><strong>__**I thought we had more time**__****_

_**No, I don't want to let you go**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight I fear I'll say goodbye to my little friend**__**  
><strong>__**Don't want to let you go...**_

Dois dias se passaram naquela angustia entre eles. Arya evitava falar com ele a maior parte do tempo fugindo para os estábulos ou caminhando por longas horas até parar no bosque sagrado, enquanto ele buscava o consolo do treinamento em armas e quando estava com muita coisa na cabeça descontava tudo numa placa de metal qualquer que martelava por horas.

O sol estava prestes a nascer, anunciando o terceiro dia desde o incidente, quando Gendry a viu treinando golpes com sua espada esquelética contra um carvalho. Ela tinha destreza com armas, em especial com aquele arremedo de espada que mais parecia um graveto. Ela golpeava o tronco sucessivas vezes, sem causar nenhum dano. A espada era fina de mais, feita para perfuração e não para o corte, o que a impedia de devastar a árvore. Agulha foi um nome muito apropriado para a lâmina e ela tinha o talento de uma boa costureira quando a tinha em mãos.

Não iria importuná-la durante seu treinamento, tão pouco conseguiria voltar a dormir. Sempre esteve acostumado a pouco sono e muito trabalho. Ele deu as costas a ela enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo e para o silêncio da sala de leitura em que o velho maester insistia em mantê-lo tanto quanto possível.

Ele mal teve tempo de se sentar quando o maester entrou na sala escura trazendo um pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos. O velho parecia esbaforido e agitado.

- Os deuses são bons, finalmente o encontrei, meu senhor. – o velho homem disse rapidamente. – Uma ave acaba de chegar do Norte com uma mensagem endereçada ao senhor.

O maester estendeu a ele a mensagem com o selo cinzento com um lobo estampado intacto. Gendry quebrou o selo imediatamente e passou os olhos sobre a letra bem desenhada e firme, de alguém habituado ao uso da pena.

"_É com alívio que recebo as notícias de que minha irmã encontra-se a salvo e conta com a vossa proteção. Há muito temos esperado pelo dia em que receberíamos qualquer notícia de seu paradeiro e tudo o que desejo neste momento é vê-la em Winterfell novamente. Este será um dia de grande alegria para mim e minha casa._

_Peço encarecidamente ao bom amigo que os arranjos necessários sejam feitos para que Lady Arya retorne para nós em perfeita segurança o mais rápido possível, haja vista a antiga amizade entre a casa Stark e a casa Baratheon._

_Que os deuses novos e antigos sejam bons e tenham-no sempre em elevada graça, m'lorde._

_Sinceramente,_

_Brandon Stark"_

Gendry deixou o papel dobrado sobre a mesa de estudos e encarou o maester por alguns segundos, enquanto o velho retorcia suas mãos de forma ansiosa.

- E então, o que diz o jovem Lorde Stark? – o maester finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Em resumo ele pede para que lady Stark seja mandada de volta para Winterfell o quanto antes, em sinal da amizade entre as duas casas, e ele se dignou a me chamar de m'lorde, com alguma relutância. – Gendry respondeu.

- Isso é um bom sinal, meu senhor. Lorde Stark o reconhece como o lorde de Ponta Tempestade em uma correspondência oficial. – o maester disse.

- E o senhor deve ser tapado se não entendeu o que ele realmente quis dizer. – Gendry disse – Eu pareço burro por que não tive a devida educação, senhor, mas asseguro que não sou o imbecil pelo qual me toma. Brandon Stark está disposto a me reconhecer como senhor de Ponta Tempestade, se eu enviar Arya a ele em segurança.

- Perfeitamente, meu senhor. Se bem me lembro, o senhor estava disposto a fazer isso pela dama há alguns dias atrás. – o maester avaliou.

- Sim, e então o senhor me abriu os olhos para a possibilidade de tomá-la por esposa. – Gendry disse sério – Agora penso que esta idéia tem um mérito muito maior do que aquele que considerei a princípio. Talvez eu siga seu conselho.

O maester encarou o senhor bastardo por um breve momento, ponderando a melhor maneira de dar a ele as notícias que vieram do Norte junto com a carta. Rodrick respirou fundo e levou a mão trêmula até a cabeça branca.

- Temo, meu senhor, que as notícias do Norte não sejam tão favoráveis assim. – Rodrick disse – Lorde Stannis foi derrotado no Norte e a sacerdotisa vermelha foi assassinada durante o confronto. Nesta mesma ocasião surgiu mais um pretendente ao Trono de Ferro.

- Como se já não houvesse o bastante. – Gendry resmungou – Diga logo do que se trata.

- O bastardo de Lorde Eddard Stark, ou devo dizer o bastardo de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark. – o maester disse com voz sombria.

- Que absurdo é este? – Gendry franziu o cenho – Rhaegar teve apenas dois filhos com Elia Martel até onde me lembro.

- Um segredo que Lorde Eddard levou para o túmulo, eu suponho. Lyanna Stark teve um filho com Rhaegar durante seu cativeiro. Quando o irmão a resgatou da Tower of Joy ela acabara de dar a luz a um menino e sua morte se deu por um parto complicado. Howland Reed é citado como testemunha ocular do fato, junto com algumas cartas que foram escritas pelo príncipe de Pedra do Dragão para a senhora. – Rodrick disse.

- E o que isso tem há ver com Arya? – Gendry perguntou firme – Por que isso haveria de impedir meu casamento com ela?

_**The warmest heart I've found**__**  
><strong>__**I lower into the ground**__**  
><strong>__**my tears, forever with you**__**  
><strong>__**resting under your tree**__****_

_**you have always liked this place**__**  
><strong>__**it now belongs to you...**__**  
><strong>__**I need to set you free**__**  
><strong>__**and go on alone**__**  
><strong>_

- O Rei do Norte abdicou de sua coroa, meu senhor. Brandon Stark dobrou os joelhos diante do bastardo, agora chamado de Jon Targaryen, reconhecendo-o como único e verdadeiro rei de Westeros. – o maester respirou fundo – Para selar a aliança, foi assinado entre Lorde Brandon Stark e o pretenso rei um contrato oferecendo a mão de Lady Arya a Jon Targaryen. A dama está comprometida com outro, senhor. Não há como desposá-la sem atrair para si toda fúria do Norte.

O jovem lorde se levantou de uma vez de sua cadeira e caminhou pela sala como uma fera enjaulada. Ele encarou o maester com seus olhos obstinados e uma raiva indescritível.

- Lorde Stark deve amar muito a irmã para vendê-la a este bastardo Targaryen tão rapidamente. – Gendry disse tentando conter a raiva – Arya não concordaria com isso, muito menos eu. Este Jon Targaryen, imagino que seja o Jon Snow de quem ela tanto fala. O mesmo que lhe deu a espada. Pelos sete infernos, eles foram criados como irmãos! Isso é nojento!

- Nojento ou não, meu senhor, o rapaz tem sangue Targaryen e esta é toda desculpa que precisa. Pela linha de sangue eles são primos em primeiro grau, o que tornaria a união perfeitamente aceitável. – o maester disse firmemente.

- É claro. – Gendry disse, colocando um ponto final ao assunto – Gostaria que não mencionasse isso à Lady Stark por enquanto.

- Como desejar, meu senhor. – o velho fez uma breve reverência – Mas se me permite, seria sensato enviá-la para casa. Se isso acontecer, meu senhor pode cair nas graças deste rapaz Targaryen e ser proclamado único e legítimo senhor de Ponta Tempestade, já que meu senhor está determinado a não clamar o Trono de Ferro.

- Farei o que achar mais correto, agora me deixe sozinho. – o maester deixou a sala de estudos com seus passos lentos e assim que se viu só Gendry encarou a carta mais uma vez.

Estava caminhando por uma estrada estreita e perigosa, mas às vezes é necessário se arriscar para conseguir o prêmio mais alto. E aquele era o ponto em que Gendry tinha de admitir que possuía poucas ambições na vida além de ser um bom senhor para Ponta Tempestade. Seu maior objetivo, o único no qual ele conseguia pensar naquele momento, era manter Arya ao seu lado e fazer dela sua esposa.

Deixando de lado sua condição de bastardo, ignorando sua instabilidade política e seus deveres, Arya era a única com quem poderia se casar. Em muitos aspectos eles eram iguais. Eternos desajustados, grosseiros, solitários que possuíam a sorte, ou o azar, de ter o sangue de alguém importante correndo nas veias. E ele a amava. Só os deuses poderiam dizer desde quando ele sentia isso em relação a ela.

A carta presa em suas mãos sobrevoou a chama de uma das velas acesas, até que o papel começasse a estalar e se tornasse cinzas. Ninguém iria dizer ao senhor de Ponta Tempestade o que fazer e ninguém roubaria Arya Stark dele, muito menos um bastardo Targaryen.

Os deuses eram irônicos e agora estava acesa a chama da velha rivalidade que levou o senhor seu pai a se sentar no Trono de Ferro. A disputa que começou no dia em que Lyanna Stark foi levada por Rhaegar Targaryen, deixando para trás um Baratheon com o coração partido. Então que ele recuperasse a honra do falecido pai e tomasse uma Stark dos braços de um Targaryen. E que essa Stark se tornasse a esposa de um Baratheon, como o antigo contrato previu.

A distância entre eles foi diminuída com o passar dos dias, como uma tempestade que se desfaz ao sabor do vento. Arya voltou a andar pelo castelo como bem entendia. A única exigência de Gendry era que ela ao menos se vestisse como uma dama quando não estivesse treinando ou cavalgando.

Com o clima mais ameno e os humores controlados, ela voltou a conversar com ele como antes e até a discutir como antes. Entretanto, Arya sentia-se angustiada por não ter tido notícias dos irmãos até aquele momento.

Gendry havia dito que uma ave foi enviada à Winterfell no mesmo dia em que eles se encontraram no bosque sagrado, mas ninguém mais tocou no assunto desde então. Bran sempre foi responsável e se tinha conhecimento do paradeiro dela, já teria enviado alguém para buscá-la, ou solicitado ao senhor de Ponta Tempestade que providenciasse seu retorno.

_**One day in my feeble timeline**__**  
><strong>__**You gave me your heart and stole mine**__**  
><strong>__**tomorrows came too fast for me**__**  
><strong>__**to hear your slow, silent goodbye...**__****_

_**the kindest heart I've found**__**  
><strong>__**I lowered into the ground**__**  
><strong>__**your smile kept me alive**__**  
><strong>__**back when the skies were still**_

Ficar em Ponta Tempestade, mesmo com todo conforto e atenção que estava recebendo, ainda não era o bastante para ela. Arya se sentia tão à vontade dentro do castelo quanto um peixe se sentiria fora do rio.

As pessoas lançavam olhares curiosos a ela, criadas sussurravam fofocas descabidas e os servos pareciam levar em conta todos os desejos dela. Chamavam-na de "minha senhora", mesmo quando ela jamais foi uma senhora de fato. Pareciam crer que ela tinha algum poder de mando dentro da casa e mais de uma vez Gendry os incentivou a isso.

Além de tudo isso, a própria presença de Gendry havia se tornado incomoda. Ele a seguia com os olhos enquanto estavam no mesmo ambiente, tentava tocá-la sempre que tinha a chance, fazia elogios desastrados e quando ela estava distraída ele segurava uma pequena mecha de cabelo entre os dedos e brincava com os fios.

Ela poderia ignorá-lo, poderia exigir que ele parasse e demonstrasse a ela algum respeito, mas com o passar do tempo, Arya se tornava cada vez mais consciente de que aqueles gestos não eram de todo indesejados. Gendry tinha um rosto bonito e apesar da aparência grosseira, suas mãos eram gentis e nos dias frios o calor dele era bem vindo. Quando estava sozinha em seu quarto ela às vezes se lembrava do beijo que trocaram na tempestade e isso a deixava sem ar.

Sansa diria que ela estava apaixonada e passaria horas dizendo o quão romântico era aquilo. Bran não aprovaria. Rickon faria careta. E Jon Snow...

Jon Snow perguntaria a ela se Gendry a fazia feliz e se Arya dissesse sim, então ele sorriria para ela, bagunçaria se cabelo, beijaria sua testa e em silêncio daria todo apoio que ela precisava. Jon era assim, sempre foi. Ninguém no mundo a entendia melhor, nem mesmo Gendry.

Essa atração que sentia estava aos pouco se tornando um empecilho aos objetivos dela e se desejava voltar a Winterfell, então deveria descobrir de uma vez se havia alguma resposta do irmão. Gendry conseguia ser bem esquecido às vezes, não se surpreenderia se ele tivesse esquecido de mencionar a correspondência.

Depois de duas semanas, ela decidiu perguntar a Gendry mais uma vez sobre a resposta de Bran, já não sendo mais capaz de controlar sua curiosidade.

Gendry estava quebrando a cabeça com um livro cheio de símbolos e mapas. Uma obra detalhada sobre a história dos Sete Reinos, desde os tempos dos Primeiros Homens até a Rebelião dos Greyjoy. Arya quase podia ver a fumaça saindo pelas orelhas dele, enquanto o rapaz rabiscava anotações furiosamente.

Gendry tinha jeito com um martelo, mas absolutamente nenhuma habilidade para manusear a pena.

- Assim você vai quebrar a pena. – ela disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava ao lado dele.

- Chegou tarde. Já quebrei pelo menos três antes desta. – Gendry disse deixando a pena de lado – Desisto. Isso não é pra mim. Quero meu martelo de volta.

- Pare de resmungar. – ela disse rindo – É mais fácil do que você pensa.

- Muitos nomes, casas, títulos, brasões. Não sei pra que tanta coisa. – ele resmungou.

- Organizar. Imagine se não houvesse nada disso. Brigas indiscriminadas poderiam surgir a qualquer momento e você não saberia quem são seus inimigos ou não. É pra isso que eles servem. Para que você saiba quem deve atacar e quem deve obedecer. – ela disse séria.

- E quem eu deveria atacar? – Gendry lançou um olhar desconfiada a ela. Arya tinha um semblante obscuro.

- Os leões. Os Lannister, senhores das Terras do Oeste. – ela disse séria – E os cães. Os Clegane. Depois deles, os Greyjoy em suas malditas ilhas. Os Bolton, os Frey...

- Eu às vezes me esqueço que você odeia muita gente. – ele disse encostando a cabeça contra a cadeira – Você é pequena de mais pra ter tanto ódio.

- Eles mataram meu pai, meus irmãos, saquearam a minha casa, arruinaram a minha vida. Se eu não tenho mais nada é por culpa deles. – ela disse quase num rosnado. Uma pequena loba. – Eu vou matar todos eles.

- Que os deuses sejam bons. Vai precisar de muito mais do que apenas aquela sua espada magricela pra matar tanta gente. – Gendry disse rindo.

- Meus irmãos vão me ajudar. Um dia, você vai ver, todas essas cabeças estarão fincadas num espigão. O inverno vai chegar para todos eles. Todos! – os olhos dela brilhavam como estrelas. Ela era bonita, de uma forma um tanto selvagem e áspera. Ela tinha espírito e isso era tudo o que ela precisava para atraí-lo.

- Talvez deva procurar alianças. É sempre bom ter mais amigos do que inimigos. – ele disse sério.

- Temos vassalos. Tenho um tio nas Terras do Tridente e amigos no Vale. – ela disse séria.

- Ainda é pouco se você deseja matar tanta gente. – ele respondeu.

- Você poderia ajudar. – ela falou num tom baixo. Gendry riu.

- Posso hospedar você, ajudá-la a voltar pra casa, te dar roupas e comida, mas eu não entraria em guerra e mataria pessoas por você, Arya. A menos que me dê um motivo muito bom pra isso.

- Somos amigos. – ela disse imediatamente.

- Amigos, amigos, guerras à parte. – ele retrucou – Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso se quiser que eu a ajude em sua vingança.

- O que eu teria que fazer? – ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos e sem querer Gendry sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Eu direi quando pensar em algo. – ele disse desviando o olhar – Por que veio até aqui ao invés de aproveitar o sol um pouco? – o silêncio não durou mais do que alguns segundos.

- Quero saber se meu irmão enviou alguma resposta. – e esse era o tipo de questionamento que Gendry mais temia.

_**You always liked this place**__**  
><strong>__**now sleep under the tree**__**  
><strong>__**I planted here the day**__**  
><strong>__**when you were born**__****_

_**I should've been ready, seen the nearing end**__**  
><strong>__**my little old friend, a child.**__**  
><strong>__**That day I had to say goodbye and turn the bend**__**  
><strong>__**but I'll never let go**_

_**(Under Your Tree, Sonata Arctica)**_

Nota da Autora: Pois é, Gendry começou a colocar os neurônios pra funcionar, mas eu acho que esse não é o forte dele. O que o Senhor de Ponta Tempestade vai fazer, agora que sabe que há um novo candidato ao Trono de Ferro que pretende fazer de Arya uma rainha? Sinto o cheiro peculiar de merda sendo atirada no ventilador XD. Aguardem pra ver que bicho vai dar disso tudo.

Bjus

COMENTÉM!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sinais de Neve**_

_**I'm a priest for the poorest sacrifice**__**  
><strong>__**I'm but a raft in a sea of sorrow, sorrow and greed**__**  
><strong>__**You bathed in my wine**__**  
><strong>__**Drank from my cup, mocked my rhyme**__**  
><strong>__**Your slit tongues licked my aching wounds**_

_**Put a stake through my heart!**__**  
><strong>__**And drag me into sunlight**__**  
><strong>__**So awake for your greed**__**  
><strong>__**As you're slaying the dreamer**_

A madeira estralava dentro da lareira enquanto ele fixava os olhos em mapas e na carta diante de si. Bran lançava a ele olhares cautelosos, enquanto tentava pensar numa maneira de iniciar o assunto, sem exaltar os ânimos de forma desnecessária. A questão é que Jon já estava com os ânimos exaltados desde a chegada da carta.

Jon Snow encarava de forma insistente a localização de Ponta Tempestade no mapa, enquanto Fantasma caminhava inquietamente pelo cômodo. Verão estava deitado num canto perto da lareira. Bran fechou os olhos a massageou as têmporas, aquela seria uma conversa longa, irritante e possivelmente desastrosa, mas o reino já estava em guerra civil a pelo menos cinco anos, mais uma rebelião era esperada a qualquer momento.

- Os vassalos estão ficando impacientes. – Bran comentou enquanto ajeitava o broche em forma de lobo em sua roupa – Estão esperando um comando seu.

- O que eles estão esperando é um motivo para me seguir. – Jon se virou para encarar o rapaz – Isso não vai acontecer, Bran. Não enquanto essa aliança não for consolidada. Não enquanto este maldito bastardo estiver mantendo Arya sobre custódia! – Jon esmurrou a mesa com força, fazendo Verão erguer a cabeça.

- Não há como ter certeza que ele está falando a verdade. – Bran disse de forma racional – Já houve uma impostora antes e ele pode muito bem ter topado com Arya pelo caminho e descoberto sobre Nymeria, isso não necessariamente quer dizer que ele está com ela neste momento.

- Então por que diabos você sugeriu que esse acordo fosse feito? – Jon questionou furioso.

- Porque os vassalos precisavam de uma razão para dobrar os joelhos. Porque Sansa precisava de um motivo para deixar que seus soldados saiam do Vale para nos ajudar. Porque Correrrio jamais seguiria você a menos que um dos filhos da minha mãe estivesse em perigo. Deixe que pensem que isso é verdade e se não for, teremos alguém em quem colocar a culpa. – Bran disse sério – Este Gendry pode ser colocado no posto de vilão por ter seqüestrado a sua noiva, estuprado e matado, exatamente como o pai dele acusou o seu pai de ter feito e isso vai ficar lindo numa canção.

- Mostre algum respeito pela sua irmã, pelos sete infernos! – Jon se ergueu em revolta e tudo o que Bran fez foi encará-lo de forma objetiva.

- Não ouse dizer que não respeito a minha família, Jon. O que eu estou fazendo é ser um pouco realista. Já se passaram cinco anos, cinco malditos anos sem um sinal de vida dela. Eu acredito que Sansa vive porque a vi com meus próprios olhos, mas ninguém soube dizer o que foi feito de Arya durante todo este tempo. – Bran disse sério – Eu sei que ela sempre foi a sua queridinha, sei o quanto deseja que ela esteja viva. Acredite, eu desejo o mesmo, mas e se ela não estiver? Não vou deixar que todo esforço do meu pai para protegê-lo tenha sido em vão. Eu o verei sentado naquele maldito trono, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida.

_**Swansong for the Wish of Night**__**  
><strong>__**God it hurts, give a name to the pain**__**  
><strong>__**Our primrose path to hell is growing weed**__****_

_**Put a stake through my heart!**__**  
><strong>__**And drag me into sunlight**__**  
><strong>__**So awake for your greed**__**  
><strong>__**As you're slaying the dreamer**__**  
><strong>_

- Ela está viva. – Jon disse de forma convicta – Eu sei que está, posso sentir isso. Não é só você que tem o sangue dos Primeiros Homens correndo nas veias. Eu sonho, Bran. Sonho com Nymeria e um bando muito maior do que se pode imaginar. Sonho com ela também e nos meus sonhos Arya está vestida em aço e um vestido feito de gelo.

- Eu não vou questionar os seus sonhos. Tudo o que eu quero que entenda é que não deve deixar suas expectativas se tornarem tão elevadas. – Bran disse calmo – Além do mais, acho as cartas muito estranhas. Na primeira ele afirma estar com ela e se diz disposto a entregá-la a nós em sinal de amizade, mas eis que surge a segunda carta.

- Desculpas e mais desculpas para que ela não seja trazida até o Norte. Pensei em destacar uma pequena escolta para ir até Ponta Tempestade e trazê-la, mas seria o mesmo que mandar os homens para uma morte certa se Gendry Baratheon decidir que não vai devolvê-la. A questão é: o que ele tem a ganhar com uma mentira, ou melhor ainda, o que ele tem a ganhar mantendo-a em seu poder?

- Bolton era um bastardo e a mentira lhe serviu muito bem para que ele pudesse clamar o trono de Winterfell, teria dado certo se eu não estivesse vivo. – Bran disse sério – Arya lhe serviria para que a casa Stark tivesse uma causa legítima para segui-lo enquanto novo rei. Gendry também é um bastardo, ainda que seja um bastardo que foi proclamado como herdeiro.

- Ele precisa ter o nome vinculado a uma casa importante. – Jon concluiu – Bran, ele teria que ser muito burro para usar o mesmo truque que Bolton depois que ele foi desmascarado. – Jon disse sério – Se fosse um truque, ele já deveria ter se casado com ela e anunciado isso para o mundo.

- A menos que ele realmente queira a minha benção. – Bran respondeu sério – E eu daria, Jon. Pode ter certeza que eu daria se você não tivesse aparecido.

- Imagino que eu deva ficar feliz por isso. – ele disse sério enquanto se sentava mais uma vez – Me lembre mais uma vez, Bran. Por que eu devo me casar com alguém que cresceu como minha irmã? Por que eu devo impor isso a ela?

- Oh! Lá vamos nós mais uma vez. – Bran revirou os olhos – Vocês não são irmãos, quanto mais rápido captarem essa idéia, melhor. Em segundo lugar, porque você é o herdeiro legítimo do Trono de Ferro, mas para conseguir chegar até lá vai precisar da lealdade de pelo menos metade do país e um casamento com Arya te daria isso.

- Ela não vai aceitar, Bran. Muito menos entender. – Jon o encarou. Todas as dificuldades em assimilar a idéia estavam estampadas no rosto do novo rei e tudo o que Bran queria era que o primo não fosse tão apegado à noiva – No momento em que ela souber, jamais terei a confiança dela outra vez. Poderei protegê-la, poderei cuidar dela, mas ela nunca mais será Arya.

- Você está fantasiando sobre uma situação hipotética. Deixe que os problemas venham um de cada vez ou vai acabar tão louco quanto seu avô. – Bran disse rindo – Se o casamento acontecer, vão acabar se entendendo, cedo ou tarde.

- E quanto a você? – Jon lançou um meio sorriso ao primo – Já pensou em como fará o pedido à Meera?

- Ainda não. – Bran ajeitou a roupa de um jeito nervoso – Mas já falei com Howland Reed e ele ficou satisfeito com a idéia, que era a parte mais importante do acordo. Mas eu disse que só casaria se Meera aceitasse, o que me deixa numa situação delicada se ela disser não. – Jon riu – Não me venha com risadas agora! Ela é mais velha, eu não posso andar e é evidente que existem opções melhores!

- Vocês são amigos há anos, ela te ajudou a escapar durante o ataque e o pai dela é um dos seus vassalos mais leais. Além de tudo isso, você é o senhor de Winterfell e futuro cunhado de um rei. Meera teria que ser louca pra recusar. – Jon disse rindo – E ela gosta de você.

- Só vou ter certeza se ela disser sim. – Bran respondeu – Agora falta pensar numa maneira prática de trazer Arya de volta, se ela estiver em Ponta Tempestade.

- Um ataque me parece algo muito precipitado neste momento. – Jon disse de forma ponderada – Especulações e mais especulações. O bastardo Baratheon nem mesmo saiu espalhando para o mundo que está com ela.

O silêncio tomou conta mais uma vez do ambiente e Jon voltou sua atenção para o mapa, enquanto Bran encarava a janela.

_**Blame me, it's me**__**  
><strong>__**Coward, a good-for-nothing scapegoat**__**  
><strong>__**Dumb kid, living a dream**__**  
><strong>__**Romantic only on paper**__****_

_**Tell me why you took all that was mine!**__**  
><strong>__**Stay as you lay - don't lead me astray!**_

Era como pisar em ovos e tudo agora seria decidido com base em quem quebrasse o primeiro. Gendry Baratheon era um mistério, um ninguém, vindo de lugar nenhum, cujo caráter ainda não era possível avaliar. Tudo o que Bran esperava era que ele desse um motivo, um ínfimo motivo, para que sua honra fosse colocada em xeque e então o Norte marcharia, mas não da forma mais apropriada. O objetivo do exército deveria ser Casterly Rock e então King's Landing. Arya...Maldita fosse por ter confiado naquele bastardo.

Enquanto olhava para a janela, uma sombra pequena e distante se aproximava num bater de asas. O corvo só parou ao atingir o parapeito, encarando Bran e depois Jon. Havia uma carta presa em suas patas e o selo era inconfundível.

Jon se levantou de um pulo e foi até a janela pegar a ave. A mão queimada abria e fechava os dedos de forma rígida e quase mecânica, enquanto a outra pegava o pergaminho. Ele quebrou o selo e passou os olhos pelo que estava escrito.

Bran viu passar pelo rosto do primo todo tipo de emoção conflitante. O lábio de Jon se contraiu numa linha rígida enquanto a mão queimada se fechou totalmente.

- Se precisávamos de um motivo, agora nós temos. – Jon entregou a carta a Bran.

"_Temo que Lady Stark não tenha qualquer desejo de regressar ao Norte. Entretanto, não desejo de forma alguma a inimizade entre nossas casas, uma vez que tenho por vossa irmã a mais elevada estima. _

_De fato, é meu desejo levar a diante o sonho de meu falecido pai e unir nossas casas. Por isso, venho diante do Senhor de Winterfell, pedir a mão de lady Arya Stark em casamento, com a esperança de que veja com bons olhos o meu pedido._

_Gendry Baratheon"_

- Sete infernos! – Bran exclamou.

- Ela é refém, Bran! – Jon esbravejou – E ele pode fazê-la se ajoelhar num septo e depois consumar o casamento enquanto estamos discutindo!

- Sou obrigado a concordar que agora estamos numa situação ainda mais delicada, Jon. Mas não se esqueça que para chegar à Ponta Tempestade teremos de tomar a capital antes, ou no mínimo conseguir atacar por mar! Há meio país entre nós!

- Esperar agora não é mais uma opção, Bran! – Jon disse firme – Me dê papel, pena, tinta e cera.

- O que você pretende fazer, Jon? – Bran perguntou enquanto passava a ele o material solicitado.

- É a última chance. – Jon disse enquanto rabiscava o papel furiosamente – Os navios estão prontos para zarpar do Vale. Vamos buscá-la e se Gendry Baratheon se recusar a devolver Arya, então o inverno chegará para ele.

Jon dobrou a carta recém escrita e com cuidado derramou a cera cinza sobre o papel, marcando-a com o símbolo do lobo. Em seguida mais um pingo generoso de cera vermelho sangue e sobre ela o símbolo do dragão de três cabeças.

Não havia mais como detê-lo. Jon não ouviria, não pensaria duas vezes. Jon Targaryen estava disposto a provar para o mundo que era feito de gelo e fogo, nem que tivesse que arrasar metade do país para isso.

_**Wake up, mow the weed**__**  
><strong>__**You'd be nothing without me**__**  
><strong>__**Take my life if you have the heart to die**__****_

_**You bastards tainted my soul**__**  
><strong>__**Raped my words, played me a fool**__**  
><strong>__**Gather your precious glitter and leave me be**__**  
><strong>__**The Great Ones are all dead**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm tired, too**__****_

_**I truly hate you now*!**_

_**(Slaying the Dreamer, Nightwish. O trecho marcado com o * foi alterado por mim para se adequar melhor ao momento. No original "I truly hate you all")**_

_**Nota da autora: é...Tem alguém puto com um certo Gendry. E agora a coisa fica feia, do tipo "mais feio que bater em mãe cadeirante". A sagacidade do Gendry é meio suicida e Jon agora está disposto a mostrar que sabe brigar. Façam suas apostas. Quem vai casar com Arya?**_

_**Comentém**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**O Futuro nas Cartas**_

_**The wolves, my love, will come**__**  
><strong>__**Taking us home where dust once was a man**__****_

_**Is there Life before a Death?**__**  
><strong>__**Do we long too much and never let in?**_

Arya passou os olhos sobre a carta pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez em menos de dez minutos. Simplesmente não fazia nenhum sentido o que estava escrito ali. Era o selo dos Stark, mas a caligrafia era estranha. Bran poderia ter ditado aquilo ao novo maester, mas o conteúdo em si parecia muito distante de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse esperar do irmão.

Acordos antigos? União de casa? Isso seria algo que nem mesmo Eddard Stark sonharia em impor a ela. Ela não era Sansa para aceitar aquele tipo de coisa e sorrir como se fosse à notícia mais maravilhosa do mundo. Ela não era uma vaca para ser vendida daquela maneira.

Gendry a encarava em silêncio, enquanto a ansiedade estampava seu rosto. Ele parecia quase tão constrangido quanto ela e mesmo assim tentava manter a compostura. Bran só podia estar louco se achava que ela simplesmente aceitaria aquilo. Nunca! Jamais! Em hipótese alguma!

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma nervosa e jogou a carta aberta sobre a mesa. Gendry ofereceu uma cadeira a ela e Arya aceitou prontamente.

- Eu passei um tempo pensando na melhor maneira de lhe entregar isso, mas acho que não havia um meio de tornar isso mais sutil. – Gendry disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O que? Por que Bran está fazendo isso? – ela encarou Gendry nos olhos – Me casar com você? Com que finalidade? Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de me escrever perguntando o que eu penso da situação!

- Dizem que o exército do Norte está se reagrupando e que Lorde Stark está tentando angariar mais aliados. Sua irmã agora é a senhora do Vale. Seu tio é o Lorde das Terras do Rio e seu irmão reina no Norte. Acho que faz sentido que ele busque um bom casamento para você também. – Gendry disse abaixando a cabeça – Meu pai era amigo do seu, talvez seu irmão queira restabelecer a velha aliança.

- Bran não...Nós temos praticamente a mesma idade, ele sabe como eu sou! Meu irmão não faria isso. – Arya disse passando a mão pelo rosto de forma ansiosa.

- Ele é o Lorde de Winterfell agora. Ele deve pensar nesse tipo de coisa, mesmo sendo seu irmão. Eu tenho de fazer muita coisa que não me agrada só porque ganhei um título. – Gendry parecia tão racional que ela teria rido em outra situação.

- Casar comigo se inclui nisso? – Arya praticamente rosnou e Gendry respondeu com um olhar duro.

- Bem...Uma hora eu vou ter que me casar com alguém e você também. Eu porque sou o bastardo e um antigo rei e você porque é nobre de mais pra ficar solteira para sempre enquanto seu irmão precisa de alianças. – Gendry disse ríspido.

- Eu não vou me casar com você. – ela disse de forma quase indiferente enquanto Gendry cerrava os punhos para conter a raiva.

_**Howl**__**  
><strong>__**7 days to the wolves**__**  
><strong>__**Where will we be when they come**__**  
><strong>__**7 days to the poison**__**  
><strong>__**And a place in heaven**__**  
><strong>__**Time drawing near as they come to take us**__****_

_**This is my church of choice**__**  
><strong>__**Love's strength standeth in love's sacrifice**_

- E por que não? Só porque sou um bastardo? Não sou bom o bastante para lady Stark? – Gendry parecia descontrolado, de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto antes. A única vez que ele chegou a agir daquela maneira foi quando ela sugeriu que ele fugisse de Haremhall junto com ela e ele questionou se quando chegasse ao Norte ela selaria os cavalos dela e da mãe. Ele tinha seu próprio orgulho e não gostava de se sentir inferior.

- Não seja ridículo. Não casaria com você nem se fosse o rei e isso não é um privilégio seu. Eu não vou me casar com ninguém. – ela tentou amenizar a situação. Não era uma mentira, ela simplesmente não queria ser aquilo que nasceu para ser e já havia se passado muito tempo desde que ela fugiu de King's Landing e deixou para trás tudo o que dizia respeito à obrigações para com sua posição e sua casa. Não tinha qualquer intenção de retomar aquele caminho.

- Andei pensando a respeito... – Gendry disse de forma cautelosa – Eu...Eu não quero ter que passar o resto da vida com uma desconhecida. Poderia cuidar de você, se quisesse. Poderia ficar com você e nunca mais nenhum de nós teria que ficar sozinho no mundo.

- É melhor parar... – ela disse num tom instável e com notas de temor.

- Por que? – ele a encarou nos olhos e os olhos dele eram de um azul tão profundo e limpo que por um instante ela se sentiu intimidada – Eu a vi chorando naquele dia, lembra? Tempo de mais, Arya. Nós dois vivemos tempo de mais pensando apenas em sobreviver e o que sobrou depois disso? Sua família não a quer de volta, ao menos é isso o que dão a entender. Não vou mandá-la embora.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui por caridade. Eu vou embora, talvez vá para o Norte por conta própria. E eu não estava chorando. – ela disse de forma convicta. Arya se levantou de uma vez da cadeira onde estava e caminhou com passos firmes até a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair da sala, Gendry se colocou no meio do caminho como uma muralha.

Ele fechou a porta sem desviar os olhos dela. Cada traço dele deixava nítida toda força de vontade e toda persistência. Gendry parecia um touro, robusto e imponente. Tentar passar por ele desarmada seria inútil.

O semblante severo e a respiração descompassada davam a ele uma aparência selvagem e magnífica. O maxilar estava travado, os olhos queimavam, obscurecidos por raiva e algo mais. Um dos braços dele a puxou pela cintura com força e num movimento brusco a girou até que Arya estivesse com as costas coladas à porta.

As mãos, a porta, e o tórax maciço dele se impunham diante dela como uma prisão. Arya podia sentir o cheiro de couro, ferro e suor vindo dele, enquanto a respiração pesada dele batia contra o rosto dela. Pela primeira vez ela realmente se deu conta do quão pequena ela era diante da figura de Gendry. Ele era todo músculo e não havia sobrado espaço o suficiente para que ela pudesse se valer de sua agilidade. Arya estava impotente e sujeita ao acesso de raiva dele.

Uma das mãos dele pousou no fim da coluna dela, enquanto a outra a puxava pela nuca, fazendo a boca dele se chocar contra a dela de uma forma autoritária e brusca. Sem a menor cortesia, sem o menor sinal de delicadeza, ele demandava uma resposta dela. Ele tinha gosto de cerveja forte e menta. O tronco de Gendry e comprimia contra a porta quando Arya se deu conta ele a havia tirado do chão e movia uma das pernas pra que se prendesse a cintura dele.

Havia pouco o que fazer. Arya correspondeu ao beijo e se deixou levar pelas mãos dele, que pareciam não se contentar com apenas uma parte dela. Ele a tocava de forma afoita por toda parte, apertando a carne, deslizando por partes expostas e sempre puxando o corpo dela para junto do dele, como se buscasse fundir ambos.

O ar faltou em dado momento e a boca dele se afastou, permitindo que Arya recuperasse aos poucos o fôlego, enquanto sentia a respiração dele contra o pescoço, provocando arrepios. Ele não a soltou, apenas afundou o nariz na pele dela, ainda mantendo o corpo de Arya suspenso. Ela podia sentir algo rígido entre as pernas dele, enquanto Gendry subia a barra da saia dela até deixar as coxas dela parcialmente descobertas.

_**For the rest, I have to say to you**__**  
><strong>__**I will dream like the God**__**  
><strong>__**And suffer like all the dead children**_

- Eles... – a voz dela era rouca e grave – Eles não querem...Não querem você. – Gendry segurou o rosto dela em uma das mãos, deslizando o dedão sobre a bochecha rosada dela – Eu quero!

Gendry a beijou mais uma vez, não da forma rude e desastrada de antes. O beijo era mais cuidadoso, lento e gentil. Arya fechou os olhos de levou às mãos ao cabelo dele, desarrumando os fios e dando a ele mais confiança para continuar. Ela não tinha como duvidar. Ele a queria...Ele a queria por inteiro.

Tudo aquilo estava tomando um rumo perigoso...Se ela queria voltar para Winterfell, se ela queria uma chance de falar com o irmão e esclarecer aquela história, não podia criar vínculos com Ponta Tempestade. Tudo o que ela não precisava era ceder a Gendry e acabar com um bastardo na barriga. Num súbito surto de consciência Arya mordeu o lábio inferior de Gendry com tanta força que ele foi obrigado a se afastar dela.

- AI! Ficou louca, mulher? – Gendry rosnou – Que idéia é essa?

- Seja isso verdade ou não, meu irmão apresentou uma proposta, você está considerando os prós e contras, mas eu tenho que dar a minha resposta também. – ela disse séria – Eu quero voltar a Winterfell e ouvir tudo isso da boca do meu próprio irmão. Se isso se confirmar, então talvez eu pense a respeito. Até lá, se encostar em mim outra vez, eu mato você!

- E como pretende ir até Winterfell? – Gendry perguntou num tom grave e obscuro – As estradas estão cada vez mais perigosas, seu irmão não parece disposto a mandar uma escolta. Quanto a mim, o que posso fazer por você é oferecer minha hospitalidade, já que não posso mandá-la a uma casa onde não é bem vinda.

- Em outras palavras, está me tomando como refém. – ela disse séria, lembrando-se amargamente da figura de Theon Greyjoy e pensando nas semelhanças. Bem vestida, bem tratada, bem alimentada, mas dificilmente livre.

- Sou seu anfitrião. – Gendry tentou soar menos ofensivo e mais amistoso, mas para alguém que acabara de ser rejeitado, esta era uma tarefa difícil – Não tente fazer de mim o inimigo, Arya. Você sabe muito bem que não sou. De qualquer modo, se não me quer por perto, está bem. Não encostarei em você outra vez, mas vou ter em mente que você correspondeu aos beijos, por mais que negue isso. A minha proposta continua de pé, sugiro que pense nela com cuidado.

Ele deu as costas a ela. Tudo aquilo parecia irreal de mais, mesmo para Gendry e seu padrão de raciocínio pouco usual. Ela respirou fundo e encarou as paredes que a cercavam. Sentia que elas se comprimiam ao seu redor a medida que os passos pesados de Gendry ecoavam. Pensou em como havia se tornado uma prisioneira, pensou que não havia mais ninguém em quem confiar e mais uma vez ela estava só. Não importava o quanto ela lutasse, haveria sempre uma masmorra, um carcereiro, um destino que ela jamais desejou para si.

A voz do pai soou em seus ouvidos como há muito tempo não acontecia. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele disse que no futuro ela seria a senhora de um castelo e seus filhos seriam cavaleiros, príncipes e lordes...Aquela não era ela, nunca foi, mesmo assim as escolhas pareciam ter chegado ao fim.

Ela gostava dele. Tanto quanto se imaginava capaz de gostar de alguém. Ele a salvou e ajudou em momentos de dificuldade e a velha honra Stark dizia que ela tinha uma dívida a ser quitada. Talvez...Talvez não houvesse saída de fato. Tudo o que ela queria era uma justificativa de Bran, ou quem sabe o conselho de Jon. Tentou imaginar o que ele diria de uma coisa dessas, mas se deparou com o vazio. O rosto de Jon tinha apenas um sorriso fraco, sempre meio tristonho. Esse sorriso lembrava a neve de verão, lembrava o vento soprando entre os galhos da árvore coração e do som do aço se chocando no pátio do castelo.

A saudade era dolorosa. Mais o que qualquer corte sofrido ao longo dos anos, mais do que qualquer punição. Mas isso era inútil, ela não era mais bem vinda em casa e Jon estava na Muralha, onde ela jamais o veria.

_**Howl**__**  
><strong>__**7 days to the wolves**__**  
><strong>__**Where will we be when they come**__**  
><strong>__**7 days to the poison**__**  
><strong>__**And a place in heaven**__**  
><strong>__**Time drawing near as they come to take us**_

Tudo por causa de um beijo...Gendry não levaria as coisas tão a sério se o beijo no pátio não tivesse acontecido.

- Por que está levando isso tão a sério? – Arya gritou, fazendo Gendry se deter antes de deixar o escritório.

Gendry respirou fundo e se virou para encará-la mais uma vez. O rosto afogueado, os olhos turbulentos como a costa de Ponta Tempestade, a expressão severa. Por alguma razão aquilo fez suas pernas fraquejarem.

- Eu estou tentando fazer o que é certo. Ponta Tempestade precisa de uma senhora, eu preciso de uma esposa e herdeiros, você não pode ficar fugindo de cidade em cidade, sempre com medo de que seu nome a coloque em mais problemas. – ele respirou fundo, enquanto ela mordia os lábios de ansiedade – E se isso não for o bastante para servir como justificativa, então fique apenas com isso. Eu gosto de você, acho até que...Que isso seja mais do que gostar. Eu quero me casar com você e não vou desistir tão fácil.

- É possivelmente a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi. – ela resmungou ansiosa. Gendry deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. – ele disse sem dar muita importância – Em outros tempos eu jamais conseguiria realizar esse desejo, mas agora eu tenho um nome, eu tenho sangue nobre. Talvez não seja tão bem nascido como você, mas você é só a segunda filha de um lorde importante, não é a única herdeira e pelo que dizem nunca foi a mais bonita também. Aposto que nem que eu quisesse conseguiria me casar com a sua irmã, mas pra minha sorte eu quero me casar com você.

- Eu devia me sentir lisonjeada por isso? Por você preferir casar com alguém como eu, ao invés de escolher Sansa? – ela perguntou chocada – Ela é o tipo de pessoa que jamais se dignaria a olhá-lo.

- Ao menos você me olha. – ele disse de forma provocativa enquanto Arya ficava constrangida – Não faça essa cara. Você sempre ficava me encarando enquanto eu estava na forja e ainda olha.

- Gosto de ver as espadas sendo forjadas. Por que eu ficaria olhando pra você enquanto está todo coberto de suor e fedendo que nem um porco? – Arya retrucou.

- Pra quem não fica me olhando você até que sabe bastante sobre como eu fico quando estou martelando ferro. – ele lançou um sorriso debochado – Eu não sou um daqueles nobres perfumados da corte. Prefiro cheirar como um homem do que cheirar como uma donzela perfumada. E eu não te ouvi reclamando do meu cheiro depois do beijo. Aposto que gostou de como ele fica impregnado em você.

- Continue falando bobagens e eu juro que arrebento você! – ela ameaçou enquanto rangia os dentes e avançava em direção a ele.

- Você, com certeza, pode tentar. – ele retrucou e quando se deu conta Arya estava o estava atacando, desferindo socos contra seu tórax e tentando estapeá-lo. Ele tinha que os socos dela haviam melhorado consideravelmente ao longo dos anos, mas ainda não eram bons o suficiente para causar um estrago.

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos, impedindo-a de continuar com os golpes. Gendry riu da cara irritada e da série de xingamentos e ofensas que ela gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Eu gosto de quando você fica brava. – ele disse rindo.

- E eu juro que você vai acabar ficando sem as bolas e sem a menor possibilidade de ter descendentes! – ela disse enquanto se debatia, tentando se livrar dele.

- Então eu acho que vou ter que ser mais rápido que você. – ele a puxou pela cintura mais uma vez e a agarrou pela nuca.

Os lábios se chocaram de forma desastrada e não foi nenhum problema para ele conseguir deitá-la sobre a mesa de estudos com apenas um braço. Gendry parecia cercá-la de todos os lados, com seus beijos, mãos, cheiro...

Não havia muito o que fazer quando ele mantinha as mãos dela presas sobre a cabeça, quando o corpo dele a pressionava contra a mesa e ela sentia os lábios dele descendo pela linha do pescoço dela. Ao menos uma coisa ela tinha que admitir, ele sabia muito bem como fazê-la pensar duas vezes sobre o assunto.

Arya se pegou correspondendo ao beijo e a medida que as mãos de Gendry se preocupavam em explorar o corpo dela, ela se pegou desejando que ele a tocasse em determinadas partes, ou a arranhassem. Ele afastou a saia dela e em resposta Arya o enlaçou com suas pernas.

Os laços do vestido foram praticamente arrebentados pelas mãos grosseiras dele, que buscavam os seios dela com avidez. Arya não conteve o gemido quando sentiu os dedos calejados dele apertando os mamilos hipersensíveis, para sugá-los em seguida.

Enquanto Arya estava distraída com os botões da túnica dele, Gendry se livrou da calça que vestia, ficando livre para sentir o corpo dela mais de perto. As mãos dela se esgueiraram por debaixo do tecido, sentindo a pele que encobria cada um dos músculos torneados do abdômen e das costas dele. A respiração de Gendry era pesada junto ao pescoço dela e nada neste mundo poderia dar uma sensação de poder maior do que domar aquele touro.

_**This is**__**  
><strong>__**Where heroes**__**  
><strong>__**And cowards**__**  
><strong>__**Part ways**_

Gendry deslizou a mão para o ponto oculto entre as pernas dela, tocando sem qualquer delicadeza. Os dedos ásperos a estimulavam de forma intensa, fazendo-a fechar os olhos em resposta e seu corpo estremecer involuntariamente até que ele a sentiu úmida e quente contra seus dedos.

Arya só notou o quão longe havia ido quando sentiu Gendry invadindo-a. Não havia forças para empurrá-lo, não havia força de vontade o bastante para resistir a necessidade de concluir aquela loucura. Ele mergulhou dentro dela, firme, pulsante e imperativo, fazendo-a perder o fôlego e morder o ombro dele em resposta.

O ritmo se estabeleceu após algumas investidas desastradas e dolorosas. Gendry tentava compensar o jeito desastrado com carícias e beijos. A tensão foi dando lugar a um entendimento primitivo e os corpos passaram a se mover como numa dança. As respirações descompassadas e gemidos preenchiam o ambiente, o cheiro do suor dele estava por toda parte, marcando-a como sendo propriedade dele. Em algum recanto obscuro da mente dela, aquilo despertou a imagem de lobos se acasalando. Lobos na neve...

Ela fechou os olhos uma última vez ao sentir a onda de prazer tomar conta dela. Gendry deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela e Arya sentiu algo lhe escorrer pelas pernas a medida que os espasmos diminuíam.

Lobos na neve...

Gendry a abraçou com força e a olhou nos olhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. O rosto afogueado dela nunca pareceu tão bonito, mas ele preferiu ignorar o toque de pânico que os olhos dela tinham.

- Não posso... – ele disse rouco – Não posso deixar você ir.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e tudo que Arya conseguia pensar era em lobos e como um touro parecia destoar de forma tão gritante de tudo aquilo. Ainda que ele a deixasse partir, o que Bran faria com ela quando descobrisse que sua irmã donzela havia se tornado a amante de Gendry Baratheon.

Ela não tinha para onde ir agora. Ela não tinha mais nada no mundo. Mesmo o rosto de Jon Snow aparecia em sua mente com um olhar de decepção e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em lobos na neve.

_**Light the fire, feast**__**  
><strong>__**Chase the ghost, give in**__**  
><strong>__**Take the road less traveled by**__**  
><strong>__**Leave the city of fools**__**  
><strong>__**Turn every poet loose**_

_**(7 days to the wolves, Nightwish)**_

_**Nota da Autora: Assim… Acho que não sou a única que pensa que tem um certo Gendry que acaba de se meter em sérios problemas. Preciso dizer que Jon está/ficará puto? Acho que não. Em todo caso, eu preciso abrir meu coração pra vc's e confessar que já tenho 3 capítulos do Jon prontos e a única coisa que me impede de postá-los é a minha incapacidade de terminar o capítulo do Gendry que servirá de conexão para os que já estão prontos. Sejam pacientes e rezem para que eu consiga terminar XD. Comentários ajudam (fica a dica).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dias de Tempestade **_

_**The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching**__**  
><strong>__**Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed**__**  
><strong>__**And the day it is breaking**_

Ela estava acordada à pelos menos uma hora, mas era praticamente impossível se levantar da cama. Gendry ainda dormia um sono pesado, enquanto um de seus braços a prendia pela cintura. Arya fechou os olhos mais uma vez e respirou fundo, tentando organizar as idéias em sua cabeça.

Aquilo havia sido uma loucura. Uma loucura com resultados desastrosos.

Gendry era um bom homem, para todos os efeitos. Ela não tinha argumentos para dizer que aquilo devia ser esquecido, ignorado ou deixado para trás como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Por mais que seu lado racional tivesse resistido por um tempo significante, ela desejou aquilo também. Seria uma idiota ignorasse toda atração que sentia por ele, mas dificilmente aquilo seria o bastante para fazê-la aceitar uma proposta de casamento.

Eles eram amigos e talvez ele fosse a pessoa com quem ela mais se importava, excluindo sua família. Gendry havia sofrido tanto quanto ela até descobrir quem era de verdade. Mais de uma vez ele ofereceu a ela a oportunidade de uma vida segura e confortável, ofereceu a possibilidade de não ter que viver sozinha e sempre com medo, mas nada daquilo parecia se encaixar na vida dela.

Seu pai teria gostado de Gendry. Com toda certeza, Ned Stark teria concordado com um casamento daquele tipo, mesmo sabendo que Gendry era um bastardo. Ele era muito parecido com Robert Baratheon quando jovem. Era forte, destemido, um pouco ingênuo e lento, mas tinha um bom coração. Ele faria dela uma senhora importante, tão respeitável quanto Sansa. Ela nunca quis aquele tipo de vida.

Ela tinha poucas opções. Podia fugir de Ponta Tempestade e seguir sozinha até Winterfell, correndo o risco de ter concebido um bastardo e ser rechaçada pela própria família. Podia voltar pra Braavos e retomar a vida de assassina, ou podia ir até a Muralha e ver Jon uma última vez e pedir por um conselho.

Ou ela poderia simplesmente seguir pelo caminho mais seguro e simples. Ela poderia ficar em Ponta Tempestade e ser a mulher dele. Era a solução mais lógica, era o que Bran queria, era o melhor para a família dela e Arya estava cansada de viver de forma tão instável, sempre dependendo da lâmina de uma espada.

Além disso, ela tinha uma dívida de gratidão com ele. Não era uma Lannister, para sempre pagar seus débitos, mas era uma Stark. Fazia as coisas à moda antiga, carregando sua honra até as últimas conseqüências.

Gendry abriu os olhos de forma preguiçosa. Arya sentiu o coração acelerar ao encará-lo nos olhos. O azul profundo era quase intimidador, ao ponto dela não conseguir formular uma única frase coerente.

Ele alcançou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, acariciando a face corada com seus dedos ásperos e calejados.

_**On rainy days we'd go swimming out**__**  
><strong>__**On rainy days swimming in the sound**__**  
><strong>__**On rainy days we'd go swimming out**_

- Bom dia. – ele disse com a voz rouca e aquilo parecia totalmente inapropriado para se dizer depois de tudo. Aliás, qualquer coisa que fosse dita naquele momento pareceria fora de lugar, ou talvez o que estivesse fora de lugar fosse a cabeça dela.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu por uma questão de educação.

- Está acordada há muito tempo? – ele perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama, sem qualquer constrangimento com sua nudez.

- Pelo menos uma hora. – ela resmungou enquanto virava para o outro lado da cama.

- Preferiu ficar na cama comigo? – ele provocou e o que recebeu foi um rosnado.

- Teria saído se você não estivesse me segurando. – ela respondeu mal humorada – E você dorme como uma pedra, sem falar que ronca.

- Não ronco não! – Gendry se defendeu.

- Ronca sim. – Arya retrucou rindo.

- E você se meche a noite toda. Nem parece que dorme. – ele disse caminhando até ela e beijando-lhe os lábios de leve. Arya o empurrou separando o beijo.

- Não te dei tanta liberdade assim. – ela resmungou e ele riu com gosto.

- Deu sim.

- Não é porque eu dormi com você que o senhor pode fazer o que quiser. – ela respondeu tentando manter o semblante sério.

- Tem razão. Mas já que dormiu comigo, talvez comece a pensar melhor na minha proposta. – ele disse enquanto colocava as calças.

- Você não desiste nunca? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não. É por isso que me chamam de cabeça de touro. – ele respondeu e se sentou ao lado dela na cama – Eu sei que não gosta de ser uma lady, mais do que eu gosto de ser um lorde, mas acho que sabe que isso seria o certo.

- Até parece algum tipo de praga. – ela resmungou enquanto se sentava sobre a cama e fazia um milagre para manter o corpo minimamente coberto – Meu pai deve estar rindo disso em algum lugar.

- Como é? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Ele disse que um dia eu me casaria com um senhor, que meus filhos seriam cavaleiros, príncipes e senhores. – ela murmurou de forma nostálgica e Gendry passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a para se recostar sobre o tórax largo dele – Eu disse que essa era a minha irmã. Eu nunca seria daquele jeito.

- E por que isso é uma praga? – Gendry puxou uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

- Porque estou cansada de nadar contra a maré. Como você disse, passei tempo de mais fugindo do meu nome, lutando pra sobreviver, vivendo sem uma casa, sem família. – ela fez uma pausa longa – Talvez seja a hora de pensar em seguir por outro caminho.

- Vai se casar comigo? – ele a abraçou um pouco mais forte.

- Parece o certo a se fazer. – ela disse. Sua voz era baixa e distante, como se ela estivesse falando para si e não para ele.

_**You're in my mind all of the time**__**  
><strong>__**I know that's not enough**__**  
><strong>__**If the sky can crack there must be some way back**____**  
><strong>__**For love and only love**__****_

_**Electrical Storm **__**  
><strong>__**Baby, don't cry**_

Não fazia diferença para Gendry. Ele a abraçou mais forte e beijou pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes até que ambos estivessem rolando sobre a cama desarrumada mais uma vez. Às vezes ele tinha medo de esmagá-la com seu peso. Arya parecia frágil e quebradiça embaixo dele. Sempre que ele a puxava para perto, sempre que a abraçava, sempre que a tocava fazia com o máximo cuidado. Seu medo era que ela se dissolvesse em suas mãos, como uma estátua de areia, como água que escapa entre os dedos.

Levou quase um dia inteiro para que ele criasse coragem para deixar a cama e Arya para trás, mas ele tinha trabalho a fazer e muita coisa para organizar. Haveria um casamento em breve e por ele a cerimônia seria realizada no dia seguinte, mas o protocolo dizia que esse tipo de evento devia acontecer diante dos olhos dos vassalos e servos da casa. Isso legitimaria a união e serviria para elevar a posição dele diante dos vassalos.

Ele saiu em busca de maester Rodrick e do septão de Ponta Tempestade, já que ele não fazia a menor idéia de como um casamento era realizado na religião dos deuses antigos. Não foi surpresa alguma o maester encará-lo de forma severa e acusá-lo de todo tipo de coisa.

Gendry sabia que aquela decisão decidiria o futuro dele e de Ponta Tempestade. A probabilidade de que aquilo gerasse uma guerra era quase uma certeza, mas ele preferia acreditar na lendária honra dos Stark e na velha amizade existente entre as causas. Em último caso, ele enviaria Arya até o irmão e ela pediria para que o ataque fosse suspenso e diria diante de todos que o amava e que o senhor de Ponta Tempestade oferecia sua lealdade ao novo rei.

Era um preço razoável e Gendry estava convencido de que valia a pena.

O ocorrido se tornou o principal tópico discutido nas conversas de Ponta Tempestade. Todos os servos, camponeses e comerciantes comentavam a respeito do casamento que estava para acontecer. Os corvos com os convites foram enviados aos principais vassalos da família Baratheon e aos poucos as comitivas iam chegando para a celebração.

Arya se viu no meio de uma confusão de preparativos e decisões que deviam ser tomadas rapidamente. A comida que devia ser servida, os músicos, as acomodações para os convidados e o vestido que ela usaria durante a cerimônia.

Enquanto cuidava de tudo aqui, ela se lembrava da mãe e de como ela costumava ser a anfitriã perfeita em Winterfell. Com tudo, na mesa de lady Catelyn nunca houve lugar para Jon Snow e sempre que havia uma festa Arya ansiava pela companhia dele. Ao menos Jon era capaz de salvá-la de toda etiqueta e de todas aquelas pessoas que ela não conhecia.

Talvez ela devesse falar com Gendry e pedir para que um convite fosse enviado à Muralha. Com sorte, Jon o receberia a tempo de conseguir uma autorização para assistir a cerimônia e vê-la uma última vez antes dela se tornar lady Arya Baratheon, senhora de Ponta Tempestade.

Quando levou o assunto até ele, Gendry pareceu consternado com a sugestão e não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para mudar de assunto. A medida que o casamento se aproximava, ele agia de forma cada vez mais estranha.

Suas atitudes se tornaram paranóicas e sua ansiedade era palpável. As fortificações de Ponta Tempestade estavam sendo reforçadas e havia mais guardas do que o de costume. Arya atribuiu tais medidas a um possível ataque de algum outro pretendente ao título de Senhor de Ponta Tempestade, mas o que estava vendo era algo muito mais próximo de preparativos para uma guerra do que uma precaução contra um mero levante.

O som de aço se chocando no pátio, o relinchar dos cavalos, armaduras sendo polidas, fragatas e galés de guerra desfilando pela linha do horizonte na Bahia...E a tempestade se anunciava com o som distinto de trovões vindos do norte, enquanto relâmpagos cortavam o céu. Ninguém percebia no meio da correria dos preparativos, mas aquilo a estava deixando inquieta e angustiada. Sentia-se como uma criança de quem escondiam um segredo grave.

Gendry se recusava a tocar no assunto, dizendo que eram apenas precauções normais. Precauções contra o que? Ninguém parecia capaz de responder isso a ela.

Faltava menos de uma semana para a cerimônia e o castelo estava cheio de gente. As tendas se estendiam pelo pátio e imediações. Vozes masculinas conversavam e esbravejavam no grande salão após uma quantidade significante de vinho. Vozes femininas, que ela não conhecia, riam e comentavam tudo a respeito dos preparativos e tudo o que Arya queria fazer era gritar e sair correndo.

_**Car alarm won't let you back to sleep**__**  
><strong>__**You're kept awake dreaming someone elses dream**__**  
><strong>__**Coffee is cold but it'll get you through**__**  
><strong>__**Compromise that's nothing new to you.**__**  
><strong>__**Let's see colours that have never been seen**__**  
><strong>__**Let's go to places no one else has been**_

A chuva caia impiedosa do lado de fora em contrapartida ao som animado das conversas dentro do salão. Gendry parecia tão confortável quanto ela naquela situação. Mesmo na cama ele parecia diferente, como se não estivesse ali com ela, mas em outro lugar totalmente diferente. Arya chegou a pensar que ele pudesse ter outra mulher, mas afastou esse pensamento rapidamente. Era só ansiedade e insegurança, nada mais.

Ela pediu licença para deixar a mesa e se deitar mais cedo. Gendry não se opôs e desejou a ela bons sonhos. Arya deixou o salão para traz com passos firmes.

Entre os corredores de pedra seus passos ressoavam e através de uma janela ela viu um corvo cortar o céu em direção à Ponta Tempestade. Asas negras, palavras negras. Aquilo fez o coração dela disparar. Arya apressou o passo e foi correndo até a sala de estudos na torre mais alta.

A porta estava entreaberta e ela viu a figura cinzenta de maester Rodrick desatar a mensagem da pata do corvo após dar ao animal alguns grãos. A expressão aflita tomou conta do rosto do velho maester. Se ela seria a senhora de Ponta Tempestade, tinha todo o direito de saber o que havia naquela mensagem.

Arya abriu a porta de uma vez, assustando o velho. Ele tentou esconder a mensagem atrás do corpo, mas era inútil.

- O que tem ai? – ela perguntou decidida.

- Oh, minha senhora, não é nada com que deva se preocupar. – o velho disse quase gaguejando.

- Eu exijo ver a carta que está escondendo ai atrás, maester Rodrick. – ela disse séria – Se não me mostrar, Gendry saberá que está se recusando a cumprir uma ordem de sua senhora.

Com as mãos trêmulas, o maester estendeu o pergaminho a ela. Sobre a superfície amarelada dois selos lacravam a correspondência. O lobo cinzento da Casa Stark e o dragão vermelho sangue de três cabeças de uma casa que era tema de lendas e canções. O símbolo dos Targaryen.

Arya abriu a carta imediatamente, ignorando o fato dela estar endereçada a Gendry. Aquele era o símbolo da casa dela, logo a correspondência lhe dizia respeito também. Ela percorreu as palavras escritas numa caligrafia firme e elegante com os olhos.

"_Após sucessivos esforços de nossa parte para ver solucionado este desagradável impasse, o senhor não nos deixa outra alternativa se não apelar para o aço e deixar de lado qualquer idéia de cordialidade ou misericórdia._

_É a última vez que faremos o pedido. Devolva lady Arya Stark à lorde Brando Stark e mantenha a paz do rei, ou não nos restará outra alternativa se não atacar Ponta Tempestade, trazendo morte e destruição ao povo que governa, exclusivamente para resgatar a senhora e vê-lo julgado por rapto e alta traição._

_Com tudo, se esta ordem for cumprida a risca e não havendo a dama sofrido qualquer agressão contra sua integridade física ou sua honra, então este incidente será esquecido e a amizade entre a casa Stark e a casa Baratheon será restaurada, bem como seu direito ao título de Senhor de Ponta Tempestade será reconhecido._

_Está em suas mãos decidir como este problema será solucionado. Aconselho que pense com cuidado no assunto, ou o inverno chegará para a casa Baratheon e o fim será escrito com fogo e sangue._

_Jon Targaryen"_

_**You're in my mind all of the time**__**  
><strong>__**I know that's not enough**__**  
><strong>__**Well if the sky can crack there must be some way back**__**  
><strong>__**To love and only love**__****_

_**Electrical storm **__**  
><strong>__**Baby don't cry**_

Ela nunca havia ouvido falar de um Targaryen chamado Jon, mas ela conhecia aquela letra e seu dono. Rapto, alta traição, uma ameaça de ataque...Havia algo tremendamente errado, algo que não fazia o menor sentido naquela história.

- O que está acontecendo? – Arya perguntou ao maester – O que significa isso?

- Tudo o que eu temia. Batedores avistaram as forças do Tridente e do Vale se vindo em direção à Ponta Tempestade. Rumores dizem que há uma frota se erguendo na costa do Vale, pronta para atacar nossa bahia. Mais de vinte mil homens! Tudo porque meu senhor se recusa a ouvir a voz da razão e a mantém aqui!

- Gendry disse que era a vontade do meu irmão que eu permanecesse em Ponta Tempestade. – Arya disse.

- Eu ajudei meu senhor a forjar as cartas que viu, mas agora tudo isso foi longe de mais. Ponta Tempestade será arrasada. Não há mais solução! – a velho estava desesperado – A união entre essas casas está fadada ao fracasso. Robert a sua tia, Lyanna, Joffrey e lady Sansa, Gendry e a senhora! Isso nunca foi feito para dar certo!

- Não vou permitir. Esse ataque não vai acontecer. – ela disse determinada enquanto deixava a sala de estudos correndo.

Os olhos dela ardiam enquanto ela percorria os corredores até seu quarto. Um nós se formou em sua garganta e tudo o que ela sentia era ódio por todas as mentiras de Gendry e pela burrice dele. Uma nova guerra estava para acontecer e ela era o pivô de tudo. Homens do Norte morreriam, pessoas inocentes e talvez o próprio Gendry, tudo porque ele havia levado a idéia de se casar com ela até as últimas conseqüências.

Ela pegou uma sacola de couro e guardou algumas roupas dentro. Vestiu roupas masculinas, calçou botas e prendeu Agulha ao cinto. No caminho teria de passar na cozinha e roubar alguma coisa para não morrer de fome. Era tempo de correr em direção ao Norte e rezar para que chegasse a tempo de impedir aquele desastre.

Suas coisas já estavam prontas quando ela ouviu o som de passos pesados e da porta se fechando. Arya se virou com cuidado para encará-lo. Gendry tinha o rosto sério e trazia cartas em suas mãos. Em seus olhos uma mistura de dor e raiva.

- Acho melhor você não tentar me impedir. – ela disse séria.

- E por que não? – ele retrucou – É minha noiva.

- Eu não seria se você não tivesse mentido pra mim. – Arya rebateu furiosa – Que tipo de idéia idiota é essa, Gendry? Mais de vinte mil homens e uma esquadra e você ainda acha que há alguma chance de escapar disso? Eu vou encontrar meu irmão e tentar concertar a merda que você fez!

- Não! – ele venceu a distância entre eles com dois passos e a segurou pelos braços – Eu não vou deixar. Está segura aqui e eu posso protegê-la, vou proteger Ponta Tempestade também. Fique. Eu preciso de você! – foi com surpresa que ela notou que ele estava chorando.

Seu touro...O grande, forte, ingênuo e carinhoso touro. Não sabia dizer que aquilo o que sentia por ele era como o amor das lendas, mas por mais que ele tivesse mentido para ela, Arya não conseguia odiá-lo como já odiava tanta gente. Ele ainda era Gendry, seu amigo, seu companheiro e por muito pouco seu quase marido. Por muito tempo ele foi a única fonte de carinho e conforto que ela teve. Era justamente por isso que ela precisava ir e impedir que aquela idiotice acabasse por matá-lo.

- Se eu não for muita gente morrerá em vão e eu jamais vou concordar com isso. – ela disse num tom calmo – Eu sei que você não é um homem cruel e os deuses sabem que será um bom senhor para esta terra, mas pra isso preciso garantir que você continuará vivo.

- Não vou conseguir sem você. – ele disse enquanto a abraçava com força. Arya permitiu que seus braços o envolvessem e ela acariciou a cabeça dele com cuidado.

- Vai sim e vai se sair muito bem. – ela respondeu – Vai encontrar uma boa mulher, uma lady de verdade pra ajudá-lo e lhe dar filhos fortes para herdarem seu título. Eu nunca vou ser essa mulher, Gendry.

- E eu nunca vou amar outra como amo você. – ele disse com pesar. Arya sentiu um aperto no peito, enquanto as lágrimas dele molhavam sua túnica.

- Amo você também. – ainda que não fosse exatamente o mesmo sentimento.

Ela o afastou com cuidado e o beijou na boca pela última vez, enquanto a tempestade do lado de fora diminuía. Gendry fechou os olhos e sentiu o gosto dela, misturado ao sabor do sal, apertando-a contra seu corpo numa tentativa de mantê-la ali. No fundo ele sabia que nada do que fizesse a impediria de deixá-lo e ele desejava que amar não fosse algo tão doloroso.

Arya separou o beijo e acariciou o rosto dele uma última vez. Em silêncio ela pediu aos deuses para que o protegessem de sua própria ingenuidade e que não permitissem que Gendry tivesse feito um filho nela.

- Então isso é adeus? – ele perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Acho que sim. – ela se afastou dele como um fantasma e sumiu com suas coisas nas sombras que tomavam conta dos corredores.

Gendry se sentou sobre a cama dela, sentindo o vazio tomar conta de cada milímetro do lugar, sentindo o perfume impregnado na roupa de cama. Arya deixou Ponta Tempestade naquela noite assustadora, em que trovões cortavam o céu e ele não voltaria a vê-la por um longo tempo.

Não foi o som dos trovões que o impediram de dormir naquela noite, foi o som cortante do uivo dos lobos.__

_**It's hot as hell, honey in this room  
>Sure hope the weather will break soon<br>The air is heavy, heavy as a truck  
>Need the rain to wash away our bad luck<strong>_

_**Well if the sky can crack there must be some way back  
>To love and only love<strong>_

_**Electrical storm**_

_**Baby don't cry **_

_**(Electrical Storm, U2)**_

Nota da autora: Olha o milagre! Consegui terminar esse capítulo maldito ontem a noite XD. Assim, eu darei um salto gigantesco na história só pq eu não quero ter que escrever a viagem chata da Arya em direção ao Norte, então apenas fiquem sabendo que ela se foi e no próximo capítulo termos nosso tão esperado Lord Snow XD. Tadinho do Gendry, esse pé na bunda foi triste XD. Espero que gostem e comentem.

Bjux

Bee


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dias de Neve**_

_**Where I came from there were no hills at all**____**  
><strong>__**The land was flat, the highway straight and wide**____**  
><strong>__**My brother and I, would drive for hours, like we had**__**  
><strong>__**years instead of days**____**  
><strong>__**Our faces as pale as the dirty snow**____**  
><strong>_

Quando o avisaram ele teve de se conter para não sair correndo e comprovar cada uma das palavras com seus próprios olhos. Aquela não era a atitude de um rei e a garota que afirmava ser Arya Stark podia muito bem ser uma impostora. Jon respirou fundo e recuperou a racionalidade, o bastante para ordenar que a moça fosse limpa e recebesse roupas adequadas antes de ser levada até ele.

Bran estava em Winterfell e Tyrion havia saído para avaliar as provisões do acampamento, enquanto os navios de Asha se preparavam para zarpar em direção à Ponta Tempestade. Se aquela história fosse verdade, eles poderiam poupar o esforço e os gastos para uma investida contra Porto Real. Ele se sentiu aliviado por mais ninguém estar ali para por os olhos na garota. Jon não queria que Bran e Rickon tivessem mais uma decepção e também não queria testemunhas para perturbar os momentos sombrios dele, caso aquilo tudo fosse uma mentira.

Uma hora depois ele foi informado por um dos guardas de que a menina estava pronta. Jon ordenou que ela fosse levada até o pavilhão dele e que fosse escoltada por Brienne de Tarth. Ainda que fosse uma impostora, ele daria a ela uma escolta digna e que pudesse oferecer algum senso de cordialidade. Brienne era bem nascida, educada, cortes, e muito mais competente com uma espada nas mãos do que metade do exército dele. A dama de Tarth era perfeita para o trabalho.

Ele se colocou de pé ao ver a silhueta desengonçada de Brienne projetada no tecido do pavilhão, acompanhada de uma silhueta bem mais delgada e elegante. A entrada da tenda se abriu, dando passagem a uma moça que não devia ter mais de quinze anos e mantinha o queixo erguido, como se desafiasse o mundo com sua pose orgulhosa.

Jon pediu a Brienne que os deixasse a sós e a donzela cavaleiro se retirou fazendo uma última reverência. Uma vez que os passos pesados já não podiam ser ouvidos, Jon se aproximou da garota que estava diante dele.

Ela mal alcançava a altura dos ombros dele. O cabelo tinha um corte irregular e grosseiro, como se tivesse sido feito com uma adaga cega, o que a deixava muito longe da imagem de uma dama. O rosto era longo, mas seus traços eram harmoniosos. Os olhos eram cinzentos, como os dele, congelados numa expressão solene e levemente enfurecida. Era magricela, mas ele conseguia ver os contornos suaves e femininos de um corpo que ainda estava se desenvolvendo. Cada curva era uma grande promessa de que em um ou dois anos ela seria uma beldade.

Ela o encarou nos olhos e por um momento ele pôde jurar que havia espanto neles. A semelhança era assombrosa, mas aquela não era Arya. Era uma jovem bonita, talvez a filha de um nobre menor, ou uma camponesa com alguma instrução, talvez até mesmo uma prostituta qualquer. Não era a irmãzinha dele, não era aquela garotinha magricela que ele havia abraçado pela última vez há cinco anos e que ele sentia tanta falta que chegava a doer.

Os olhos dele percorreram a imagem dela de cima a baixo e se detiveram na curva sutil que ia da cintura ao quadril, do lado direito do corpo, se detendo no brilho distinto de aço. Uma longa espada, fina como um graveto e leve como...Agulha.

- É um adorno muito peculiar para uma dama. – ele disse num tom controlado e sóbrio – Me permite admirar a lâmina mais de perto? – ela fez uma careta e em seguida retirou a espada da bainha, entregando-a a ele com cuidado.

Jon passou os olhos pela lâmina e logo abaixo da guarda estava o símbolo do antigo ferreiro de Winterfell. O peso e o balanço da espada eram os mesmos, mas a lâmina já não parecia tão afiada quanto no dia que ele a pegou pela primeira vez. Ele devolveu a espada a ela com uma boa dose de cerimonialismo.

- É uma boa lâmina, mas dificilmente uma espada descente. – ele disse sério.

- Não é uma lâmina, senhor. – ela respondeu com uma dose de sarcasmo na voz – É uma Agulha. Me parece um adorno adequado a uma dama, não acha? – o sangue gelou nas veias dele e o coração acelerou. Parecia que em seu peito corria um bando de cavalos selvagens.

- Uma mulher dificilmente conseguiria comprar algo assim. Tem que admitir que é uma Agulha cara. – ele comentou – De quem roubou isso?

- Foi um presente. – ela disse franzindo as sobrancelhas – Não se lembra?

- Duvido que alguém daria algo assim a uma mulher. – ele disse de forma cuidadosa – Mas admito que poderia causar um estrago se soubesse o que fazer com ela.

- Mas eu sei o que fazer.

- Então o que é? – ele se aproximou mais um passo. A garota lançou um meio sorriso a ele.

- Espetar com o lado pontiagudo. – ela disse séria – Agora pare com essas perguntas idiotas. Você sabe que eu nunca fui uma dama, a espada se chama Agulha, eu sei como usá-la e quem me deu ela foi você há exatamente cinco anos atrás, quando eu estava indo para Porto Real e você para a Muralha.

_**Once I knew there was a love divine**____**  
><strong>__**Then came a time I thought it knew me not**____**  
><strong>__**Who can forgive forgiveness when forgiveness is not?**____**  
><strong>__**Only the lamb as white as snow**___

Ele perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos, até criar coragem para tocar o rosto dela e sentir a pele sedosa das bochechas dela contra a palma da mão. Cada uma das linhas que ele conhecia tão bem estava ali, apenas um pouco mais madura, mais apurada. Era ela, mesmo que o rosto já não fosse infantil, mesmo que o corpo denunciasse que ela era uma garota, não havia mais nenhuma dúvida.

Jon a abraçou com força, mandando para o espaço o resquício de autocontrole que o mantinha solene e controlado. Por mais que ela fosse mais alta, que o corpo já não fosse o de uma criança, os braços dele sentiram o mesmo conforto dos anos que ele havia vivido em Winterfell. Arya cabia entre eles perfeitamente, como se aquele fosse o único lugar no mundo em que ela se encaixava.

- É mesmo você, não é? – ele perguntou abraçando-a um pouco mais forte – Me diga que eu não estou delirando, ou coisa do tipo.

- Pare de ser imbecil! – ela respondeu rindo – É claro que sou eu.

- Eu tinha que ter certeza. – ele disse se afastando brevemente para encará-la nos olhos – Outras já apareceram dizendo ser você. Não podia correr o risco de permitir que uma impostora tomasse seu lugar. Está bem? Está ferida?

- Estou perfeitamente bem. – ela disse rindo – Eu tive de vir correndo quando soube que haviam ameaçado atacar Ponta Tempestade.

- O bastardo Baratheon a libertou? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Digamos que ele não conseguiria me deter, nem se quisesse. – ela disse séria – Gendry não é do tipo que aprisiona uma garota.

- Ele a estava mantendo como prisioneira, Arya. Ele se recusou a devolvê-la quando pedimos, pretendia obrigá-la a se casar com ele para legitimar-se como herdeiro de Ponta Tempestade e forçar uma aliança. – Se esse desgraçado ousou agir contra sua vontade, se ele tiver feito qualquer coisa contra você, eu juro que a esquadra seguirá até Ponta Tempestade e que eu mesmo farei questão de arrancar a cabeça dele e lhe dar de presente.

- Não! Você não vai fazer nada disso! – ela disse imediatamente – Gendry pode ter tomado decisões ruins e os deuses sabem que eu bem gostaria de arrebentá-lo às vezes, mas ele é um amigo. Eu tenho uma dívida de gratidão com ele. Por favor, cancele o ataque. Eu voltei, estou aqui, tudo isso é desnecessário.

- Eu não sei...- Jon disse respirando fundo – Bran está convencido de que o ataque é necessário, e eu ainda considero o que ele fez uma ofensa grave.

- Por favor, Jon. – ela pediu – Não há por que continuar com isso. Vamos esquecer essa idiotice e nos concentrar em coisas maiores.

- O que poderia ser maior do que o seu bem estar? – ele perguntou sério.

- Os Lannister. – ela respondeu – Matar todos eles é muito mais importante.

- Não posso discordar disso. – ele disse se afastando dela – Faremos isso no momento apropriado.

- Disseram que Bran está em Winterfell ainda. – ela disse mudando de assunto – Eu tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo aqui. – ela disse séria.

- Ele preferiu ficar em Winterfell e cuidar das defesas do castelo, mas Rickon veio comigo. – Jon respondeu sorrindo.

- Rickon ainda é um bebê! – Arya argumentou.

- Ele tem quase nove anos agora. Bran o ensina nas questões administrativas do castelo, mas aqui estou tentando ensinar como funciona a dinâmica de um acampamento de guerra. – Jon respondeu sério – Ele está seguro. Felpudo e uma meia dúzia de homens estão cuidando disso.

- Ainda acho muito cedo. – ela insistiu.

- Ele não será uma criança para sempre, irmãzinha. – Jon respondeu sério – E o inverno chegou. Quanto mais ele souber, quanto mais preparado estiver, maiores as chances de sobreviver.

- Ouvi rumores estranhos no caminho para cá. – ela disse enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras do pavilhão e estendia as mãos para aquecê-las junto ao fogo – Na carta que mandou, havia dois brasões que nunca estiveram unidos antes. Me explique Jon. O que aconteceu durante o tempo em que eu estive longe?

Ele respirou fundo e ponderou por um momento. Eram muitas notícias diferentes e ele não tinha como prever como ela reagiria a cada uma delas. Jon serviu duas taças de vinho tinto e estendeu uma a ela. Arya aceitou a bebida e secou a taça em três goles.

- Muita coisa aconteceu. – ele disse sentando-se junto dela – Eu vi o outro lado da Muralha e o exército de selvagens. Tive de tomar decisões que teriam envergonhado Lorde Stark, mas foi graças a essas decisões que as perdas para a Patrulha não foram maiores. Então Stannis e aquela mulher vermelha apareceram e tentaram a todo custo comprar minha lealdade. Chegaram a sugerir que eu fosse nomeado lorde de Winterfell e recebesse o nome Stark. Mas acabei descobrindo que eu corria muito mais perigo ali do que eu poderia supor. Quando encontrei Bran e o escoltei pessoalmente até Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas, fui apresentado a Howland Reed e a isso. – Jon pegou um pedaço de pergaminho semelhante ao que ela havia encontrado em Ponta Tempestade. Sobre a superfície amarelada dois selos distintos estavam posicionados. O lobo cinza dos Stark era tão familiar a ela quanto a palma de sua mão, mas era no símbolo do dragão vermelho de três cabeças que ela estava focada. – O segredo que Lord Stark levou para o túmulo e me manteve vivo todos estes anos. Nunca fomos irmãos, Arya. Eu nunca fui o filho bastardo de Ned Stark, sou o bastardo de outro homem, tão importante quanto. O filho que Lyanna Stark morreu ao dar a luz, o filho de Rheagar Targaryen.

- Então isso quer dizer que você é o rei que tanto falam? – ela perguntou. Seu rosto era tão pálido quanto a lua.

_**And the water it was icy**____**  
><strong>__**As it washed over me**____**  
><strong>__**And the moon shone above me**____****_

_**Now this dry ground it bears no fruit at all**____**  
><strong>__**Only poppies laugh under the crescent moon**____**  
><strong>_

- Rei proclamado pelo Norte. Seu irmão jurou lealdade a mim e está determinado a me colocar sentado no Trono de Ferro. – ele disse enquanto bebia um pouco do vinho – Tenho o apoio das Terras do Rio e dos Senhores do Vale, Sansa é a senhora do Eyre agora e seu tio Edmure Tully comanda Correrrio. – ele disse sério.

- Gendry também tem uma pretensão ao trono, mas ele se recusa a levar a idéia adiante. – ela disse séria – Você pretende se voltar contra ele também?

- Ele não havia feito nenhum movimento no sentido de clamar o trono, mas ele a manteve cativa quando recebeu ordens de enviá-la para Winterfell. Me diga você se eu tenho ou não motivos para me voltar contra ele.

- Ele é inofensivo. – ela insistiu.

- Ele é um Baratheon. O pai dele matou o meu. – Jon disse de forma simples e consideravelmente fria.

- O seu pai roubou a noiva do pai dele. – Arya argumentou e por um instante Jon perdeu as palavras. Ela não sabia do acordo entre ele e Bran, ela não sabia que em breve deixaria de ser uma Stark. A história tinha traços de ironia.

- Minha mãe não gostava do Usurpador. Eu li suas cartas ao meu pai. Ela fugiu com ele porque estava apaixonada.

- E por causa de uma idiotice dessas, meu avô e meu tio foram mortos. Robert foi coroado, meu pai foi traído e decapitado a mando de Joffrey. – Arya disse severa – Que amor é esse que manteve um reino em guerra por mais de vinte anos? – contra isso ele não tinha argumentos.

- Eu havia me esquecido de como você nunca foi romântica. – Jon disse num tom quase melancólico – Minha mãe foi imprudente e acredite que foi ela quem mais sofreu quando soube do que havia acontecido com nosso avô e tio. Eu não teria nascido um bastardo, se pudesse escolher, mas nasci. O que posso fazer agora é tentar concertar os erros antigos e, se os deuses permitirem, governar com justiça.

- Então eu terei que chamá-lo de "Vossa Graça"? – Arya perguntou em tom de provocação.

- Só em público. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – E eu terei de me dirigir a você como Lady Stark.

- O mundo deve ter enlouquecido. – ela riu.

- Ou talvez este seja o papel que sempre estivemos predestinados a desempenhar. – Jon disse sereno.

Arya se levantou de sua cadeira com elegância e se ajoelhou diante dele para a surpresa de Jon. Ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas e a beijou com reverência.

- Seja a minha vida curta ou longa, seja eu uma nobre ou apenas uma mendiga qualquer, eu juro ao senhor minha lealdade eterna e incondicional, juro erguer minhas espada em sua defesa sempre que necessário. – ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ele.

Jon sentiu a garganta secar e o coração falhar uma batida. Quanto tempo aquele voto seria dito com tanta convicção? Assim que ela soubesse do contrato, assim que ela se visse ajoelhada diante de uma árvore-coração, obrigada a repetir palavras bem parecidas com aquelas, ela o odiaria. Talvez se tornasse alguém tão rancorosa e amarga quanto Cersei. Se pudesse ter apenas um desejo concedido, Jon manteria aquela imagem para sempre. A imagem de Arya sorrindo.

_**The road refuses strangers**____**  
><strong>__**The land, the seeds we sow**____**  
><strong>__**Where might we find a lamb as white as snow?**___

- E eu a asseguro de que qualquer rei que tivesse sua lealdade poderia se considerar o mais afortunado dos monarcas. – ele beijou-lhe a testa – Ordenarei que o ataque a Ponta Tempestade seja cancelado e nós retiraremos o exército para as Terras do Tridente.

- E o que fará com o exército? – ela perguntou.

- Pouparemos as forças para atacar o Rochedo. Vamos emboscá-los no Dente Dourado. – Jon respondeu sorrindo – Mas antes de mais nada, vou levá-la para Correrrio e avisar a Bran que você voltou para nós. Com sorte ele talvez consiga viajara para revê-la.

- Sempre deve haver um Stark em Winterfell. Bran não deixará o Norte. – ela disse séria.

- Talvez ele troque de lugar com Rickon por um mês ou dois. – Jon disse calmo – E tenho que designar uma escolta para você. Acho que Brienne poderia comandar sua guarda pessoal. O que acha dela?

- Aquela que me trouxe até aqui? – Arya arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado – Por que diabos eu preciso de uma escolta?

- Por que é Lady Stark, minha prima, e está sobre minha proteção. É apropriado que tenha uma escolta. – Jon insistiu – E que se vista de acordo com seu nascimento.

- Achei que ao menos você não fosse tentar fazer de mim uma lady. – ela disse irritada.

- Só enquanto eu não tiver uma rainha. – ele disse sentindo um nó se formar na garganta, mas Arya não pareceu notar que seu futuro estava drasticamente atado àquele fato.

_**As boys we would go hunting in the wood**____**  
><strong>__**To sleep, the night shooting out the stars**____**  
><strong>__**Now the wolves are every passing stranger**____**  
><strong>__**Every face we cannot know**____**  
><strong>__**If only a heart could be as white as snow**____**  
><strong>__**If only a heart could be as white as snow**_

_**(White as Snow, U2)  
><strong>_

Nota da autora: Uia! O último capítulo foi só sucesso XD. Como prometido, eis que o reencontro acontece! Tá tudo lindo, tá tudo perfeito, tá tudo fofo, mas ninguém sabe o que se passou em Ponta Tempestade, nem que o novo rei está noivo XD. E ai, ladrão que rouba ladrão tem 100 anos de perdão?

Meus agradecimentos por todos os comentários, continuem assim meninas!

Bjux

Bee


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sobre rios congelados**_

_**I've fallen out of favour**__**  
><strong>__**And I've fallen from grace**__**  
><strong>__**Fallen out of trees**__**  
><strong>__**And I've fallen on my face**__**  
><strong>__**Fallen out of taxis**__**  
><strong>__**Out of windows too**__**  
><strong>__**Fell in your opinion**__**  
><strong>__**When I fell in love with you**__****_

_**Oh-ooh (repeated)**__**  
><strong>_

A volta para Correrrio foi um evento delicado. As forças do Norte estavam impacientes por ação, mas concordavam que um ataque a Ponta Tempestade teria sido um gasto de energia inútil, já que lady Stark havia conseguido escapar em perfeita segurança.

A dificuldade maior estava em evitar que qualquer informação sobre o contrato de casamento chegasse aos ouvidos dela. Teria de contar, cedo ou tarde, mas esperava que Bran o ajudasse com isso. Ele também estava tendo problemas em fazer Arya aceitar Tyrion como membro do conselho real, mas o anão era cuidadoso ao lidar com ela. Anos de convivência com Cersei o haviam tornado especialista no trato de nobres temperamentais.

Rickon foi levado de volta para Winterfell após ter se reencontrado com a irmã que ele mal conhecia. Ele e Arya se entenderam muito bem e Jon até conseguiu flagrá-los num treino com espadas de madeira. O conselho ia amar a idéia dele ter uma rainha que sabia lutar tão bem quanto Brienne.

Bran os encontraria em Correrrio no prazo de duas semanas e com toda certeza o senhor de Winterfell faria o possível para ver a irmã casada e coroada rainha o mais rápido possível. Toda vez que pensava nisso, Jon sentia o coração apertar. O tempo estava se esgotando e logo Arya o odiaria.

Enquanto este dia não chegava, ela cavalgava na neve fofa ao lado dele, rindo e contando alguns episódios que ocorreram durante os anos que ela esteve desaparecida. Arya só evitava tocar no nome de Gendry Baratheon, cercando-se de prudência para não denunciar nenhum evento impróprio ocorrido durante sua estada em Ponta Tempestade. Jon se sentia grato a ela por isso.

Pensar em Gendry Baratheon o irritava além da imaginação. Pensar em Arya sujeita as vontades de alguém que tinha o mesmo sangue de Robert nas veias era desesperador. O pior era ouvi-la defendê-lo de forma tão veemente. Às vezes, Jon desconfiava de que havia algo mais naquela história, algo que Arya era particularmente cuidadosa em esconder. Jon podia sentir a textura da tinta nas entrelinhas daquela história, mas não conseguia ler uma única palavra. Talvez ele preferisse não saber e viver bem com sua ignorância.

Atravessaram o Tridente e foram recebidos com festa em Correrrio. O banquete era tão farto quanto o longo inverno permitia. Arya foi recepcionada por Edmure Tully em pessoa e tratada como uma lady, para o desespero dela.

Os dias que se seguiram foram agitados. Jon era exigido constantemente para solucionar problemas entres os lordes, organizar as estratégias de batalha e administrar os gastos do exército. Sobrava pouco tempo para dividir com Arya, mas ela estava mais interessada em rever planos de batalha e verificar o andamento do acampamento do que em reparar nele.

Notícias recebidas do Eyre informavam que Asha Greyjoy estava cuidando dos estaleiros na costa do Norte e em breve as galés e os drakares estariam prontos para um ataque. Primeiro sairiam em direção ao Oeste, atacando Lannisporto e o Rochedo, dando ao segundo estaleiro tempo para preparar os outros navios para atacarem à capital.

Bran chegou com sua escolta duas semanas após o retorno do regimento a Correrrio. O rapaz bonito, sentado de forma régia sobre sua égua de caça parecia o símbolo perfeito de toda imponência e força do exército do Norte, não fossem suas pernas imóveis. Para ele era complicado percorrer longas distâncias, sempre dependendo de Hodor para carregá-lo para cima e para baixo. O único acréscimo realmente inesperado à comitiva foi a presença de Meera Reed, que cavalgava ao lado do Senhor de Winterfell.

Tão logo Bran foi levado para a sala de estudos onde pode se aquecer e descansar enquanto esperava para reencontrar Arya.

Jon foi até ele primeiro para prestar o devido respeito ao seu principal aliado e cumprimentar o primo. Apesar do cansaço, Bran parecia bem disposto e em boa saúde. Meera Reed havia se retirado para um dos quartos de hospedes assim que foi recebida por Lorde Tully. O rapaz Stark sorriu ao ver o rosto familiar de Jon.

- Só os deuses podem dizer o quão satisfeito eu estou em vê-lo novamente. – Jon disse com um sorriso pálido no rosto – Que bom que está aqui, Bran.

- Está tão desesperado assim com ela por perto? – Bran provocou – Como está minha irmã?

- Saudável, bem disposta, terrível como sempre. – ele disse de forma apressada – Mas não tem idéia de que existe um acordo de casamento.

- Ao menos ela está sã e salva, ainda solteira e donzela, isso é tudo o que importa no momento. A reação dela será algo com que lidaremos depois. – Bran disse calmo – Alguma resposta de Gendry Baratheon?

- Nenhuma. – Jon disse sério – É como se nada tivesse acontecido. Arya diz que ele é um amigo, que não lhe fez mal algum, mas ela não diz como deixou Ponta Tempestade, nem entra em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu lá.

- Se houvesse algum impedimento ao casamento de vocês metade do reino já saberia disso. Não tem que se preocupar com pouca coisa, Jon. – ele disse sério – Ela está bem, isso é o que importa. O casamento pode acontecer em dois ou três dias. Há testemunhas o bastante, Meera ficará feliz em participar e você poderá ter sua lua de mel antes de marcharmos para batalha. Se os deuses forem generosos, Arya terá concebido e estará impossibilitada de nos seguir nos próximos meses.

- Se conseguirmos contar a ela e minimizar o estrago. – Jon respondeu desanimado – E por que Meera está aqui? – Bran se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Eu queria falar com você sobre isso. – Bran respondeu – Ela aceitou meu pedido e viemos pedir a sua benção. Logo você estará casado e achamos que o seu casamento deve ter um destaque maior, mas queremos realizar o nosso em breve, antes de iniciar os ataques, de preferência. – Jon sorriu de forma entusiasmada e deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão.

- Mas é claro que tem minha benção! – Jon disse entusiasmado – E faça como achar melhor. Estou tão feliz por você. Aposto que Arya vai ficar feliz também.

- E onde ela está agora? Achei que a encontraria seguindo você por toda parte quando chegasse. – Bran comentou.

- Não sou tão interessante quanto uma espada para ela. Mandei chamá-la, ela deve estar terminando de se vestir, se é que Brienne conseguiu convencê-la de usar um vestido.

- Não se manda Brienne de Tarth para sugerir a Arya que roupa usar. Não me surpreenderia se ela aparecesse vestindo uma armadura completa. – Jon era obrigado a concordar com aquilo.

_**Sometimes I wish for falling**__**  
><strong>__**Wish for the release**__**  
><strong>__**Wish for falling through the air**__**  
><strong>__**To give me some relief**__**  
><strong>__**Because falling's not the problem**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm falling I'm in peace**__**  
><strong>__**It's only when I hit the ground**__**  
><strong>__**It causes all the grief**__****_

_**Oh-ooh (repeated)**__**  
><strong>_

Logo batidas foram ouvidas a porta e Jon abriu a porta para dar passagem a uma Arya verdadeiramente impressionante. O vestido de veludo azul escuro era pesado e no lugar do corpete havia uma placa de peito feita sob medida para ela, encomendada por Jon como presente de boas vindas. O contraste da placa prateada sobre o veludo azul formava uma imagem bonita e elegante de certa forma. Ela usava apenas um par de brincos de prata e os cabelos estavam curtos e desarrumados como sempre. Por algum motivo, Jon conseguia imaginar uma coroa de rosas do inverno sobre eles, completando a imagem de uma rainha do inverno.

Ela ignorou Jon totalmente e correu até Bran como se ainda fosse uma garotinha. Ela se ajoelhou no chão junto ao irmão e o abraçou tão forte que o jovem lorde sentiu suas costelas estralarem.

- É você mesmo, não é? Bran! Eu senti tanto sua falta! – Bran riu com vontade.

- Olhe só pra você. Parece uma menina agora. – a gargalhada saiu sem qualquer constrangimento da garganta dele – E até ficou bonita. Sansa pode ter motivos para se preocupar com você agora. Sorte dela já estar casada, ou você poderia roubar os pretendentes.

Arya torceu o nariz e se levantou. A risada parou em seguida e Jon podia sentir que não demoraria muito até que Bran abordasse o assunto.

- Eu soube que ela é Senhora do Eyre agora. – Arya disse com uma pitada de amargura – Não é uma rainha, ou uma princesa, mas espero que ela esteja feliz agora.

- Ela está muito bem. Na última carta ela disse que a barriga estava começando a crescer. O Eyre deve ter um herdeiro dentro de seis ou cinco meses, pelas contas dela. – Bran respondeu de forma direta, deixando Arya levemente surpresa com a notícia de que logo teria um sobrinho, ou sobrinha.

- Fico feliz em saber. Tomara que nasçam todos loiros e perfeitos. – ela debochou.

- Talvez sejam ruivos como a mãe. – ele disse calmo – Não importa. Talvez seja hora de pensarmos em você. O tempo que passou em Ponta Tempestade fez com que rumores começassem a circular e isso não é algo desejável no momento, Arya.

- O que está falando? – ela o encerou desconfiada, virando-se para Jon em seguida.

- Estou dizendo que como uma Stark, como uma dama bem nascida, isso pode denegrir não só a sua imagem, como a honra de nossa casa. É hora de pensar em varrer isso para baixo do tapete e arrumar uma posição respeitável para você. – Bran disse convicto.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está planejando, mas não gosto do tom disso, Bran. – Arya disse séria.

- Não pode ficar solteira pra sempre, Arya. É hora de cumprir seus deveres com nossa família e garantir alianças. Estamos em guerra e alianças são necessárias. – ele disse sério e convicto, enquanto o rosto de Arya se contorcia em fúria.

- É pra isso que estou aqui? Pra servir de moeda de troca para fazer a guerra de vocês? – Arya perguntou num rosnado – Você quer me vender para um desconhecido? É isso, Bran?

- Não vou vendê-la a ninguém, não seja ridícula. – Bran disse sério – Eu avaliei com cuidado a situação antes de escolher a pessoa certa pra você.

- Então já está decidido? Você já tem alguém em mente? – Arya exclamou – O que pensa disso, Jon? Lorde Stark parece gostar muito do poder que o título lhe confere a ponto de achar que pode ordenar que eu me case com um estranho! – Jon não disse nada.

_**This is a song for a scribbled out name**__**  
><strong>__**And my love keeps writing again and again**__**  
><strong>__**This is a song for a scribbled out name**__**  
><strong>__**And my love keeps writing again and again**__**  
><strong>__**And again (x15)**__****_

_**I'll dance myself up**__**  
><strong>__**Drunk myself down**__**  
><strong>__**Find people to love**__**  
><strong>__**Love people too drunk**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not scared to jump**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not scared to fall**__**  
><strong>__**If there was nowhere to land**__**  
><strong>__**I woudn't be scared**__**  
><strong>__**At all (x4)**__**  
><strong>__**All (repeated)**__**  
><strong>_

- Eu tomei o cuidado de escolher alguém que você conhece. Alguém que você não terá ganas de fatiar num acesso de raiva. Não sou tão irresponsável a ponto de mandar um homem inocente pra morte por tortura nas suas mãos, irmãzinha. – Bran disse sério.

- Não vou fazer isso. Eu não vou ser uma senhora, esposa de um lorde qualquer. Não vou ter filhos cavaleiros, lordes, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. – Arya esbravejou.

- E quem falou em lorde? – Bran retrucou – Você tem muito mais potencial do que Sansa. Não, nós precisamos de você em uma posição muito mais importante. Fazer de você uma lady é uma tarefa impossível. Você é forte e determinada, sempre foi uma administradora competente e é inteligente. Não, você não é uma lady. Você é uma rainha.

- O que? – a notícia a acertou como uma pedrada.

- Eu não dobraria os joelhos por menos, Arya. Estou com a consciência tranqüila em saber que estou entregando você para um homem honrado. – Bran disse totalmente seguro de si – Acredito que Tyrion esteja de acordo com a realização da cerimônia ainda nesta lua.

- Tyrion já cuidou para que tudo se realize o mais rápido possível. – Jon finalmente se pronunciou – Ele diz que há uma expectativa geral entre os vassalos e estão todos ficando impacientes com a demora.

- Você sabia? – Arya se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos cinzentos estavam turvos pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam e pela decepção – Você sabia e todo esse tempo ficou agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo! Você me escondeu isso!

- Arya, por favor! – Jon tentou alcançá-la, mas ela recuou – Bran sugeriu isso por que eu precisaria de uma rainha e ele precisava de motivos realmente fortes para conseguir que o exército do Norte abrisse mão de ter seu próprio rei e passasse a apoiar outro Targaryen. E ambos concordamos que com esse casamento teríamos certeza de que você estaria segura, de que seria bem tratada.

- Pare de tentar me convencer de que tudo isso é para o meu bem! – ela esbravejou – Isso tudo só está relacionado com a sede de poder de vocês dois!

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Arya? – ele retrucou furioso – Você teria de se casar com alguém, isso já estava bem claro. Tentei convencer Bran a não fazer isso, te dar a chance de se manifestar a respeito, de escolher alguém, se essa fosse sua vontade. A questão é que minha posição estava tão delicada quanto a sua e Tyrion sugeriu o casamento, só aceitei para ter a consciência limpa em saber que eu faria o possível para te proteger e te fazer feliz!

- Nós somos irmãos! – ela exclamou – Você pode ser um Targaryen, mas eu não sou!

- Já chega, Arya! – Bran interveio – Pare de falar bobagem antes que acabe se arrependendo. Jon é nosso primo! Nosso querido e respeitável primo. Ainda sou o seu responsável legal e estou tentando não só salvar a sua reputação quanto arranjar um homem decente para você. Assim sendo, você vai se casar em três dias, diante de todos os vassalos de Winterfell até as Terras do Tridente, em seguida será coroada rainha e tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto. Aconselho você a não tentar fugir, se é isso que está pensando. Isso seria muito estúpido, mas só por precaução você terá uma guarda pessoal.

Arya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter a raiva sob controle. Seu corpo tremia e, apesar da armadura, ela nunca pareceu tão vulnerável e frágil quanto naquele momento. Jon pensou em ir até ela, em tentar confortá-la de alguma maneira, mas aquilo só serviria para receber um soco no meio da cara. Se ela precisava de espaço, ele daria isso a ela.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou Bran nos olhos, com a mesma intensidade que encararia um inimigo em campo de batalha.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor meu irmão? – ela disse com um toque distinto de sarcasmo.

- Nos veremos mais tarde no jantar. Pode voltar para seus afazeres. – Bran disse de forma inflexível. Arya se virou para Jon mais uma vez e fez uma pequena reverência.

- Com sua licença, Vossa Graça. – ela disse.

- Esteja a vontade, minha senhora. – Jon respondeu num tom apático enquanto observava ela deixar o gabinete como uma dama de aço. Era o fim, ou algo muito próximo disso.

Quando ela saiu, Jon se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para Bran. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto tentava organizar as idéias em sua mente.

- Ela vai te perdoar, se é isso o que te preocupa. – Bran disse em tom simpático – É comigo que ela está furiosa.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas. – Jon respondeu distante – Eu não sei como conduzir as coisas daqui pra frente.

- Eu já disse o quanto foi perturbador passar dias em Winterfell conversando com você? – Bran comentou – De cada dez assuntos que falávamos, Arya acabava surgindo em todos. Eu nunca entendi muito bem o tipo de relação que vocês têm. Você não vê, mas já falou de uma mulher bonita e a comparou à Arya. Isso porque você não sabia como ela estava depois de tantos anos, mas agora que ela apareceu, acho que concordamos que ela se tornou uma garota bem bonita.

- Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa? – Jon perguntou num tom sério. Bran riu.

- Você deveria ver a sua cara quando ela entrou. Seus olhos brilham, como se estivesse diante de uma deusa ou coisa assim. – Bran disse calmo – Você já notou que ela já não parece uma criança, aposto. Imagine, Jon. Como seria abraçá-la, como seria sentir a pele dela contra a sua, como seria sentir a boca dela beijando a sua boca? – o rosto de Jon parecia estar a ponto de entrar em combustão – Está tão disposto a pensar nela como sua irmãzinha, ou nós dois concordamos que isso nunca foi verdade? Ela será a sua rainha, e pelo que vejo você já não se opõe mais a idéia como antes. A raiva dela vai passar, Jon. Quando isso acontecer, Arya vai acabar se lembrando de que você sempre foi o único que a entendeu, o único que a amou, independente do quão arredia, teimosa, ou teimosa ela fosse. Se existe alguém no mundo que ela jamais trairia, esse alguém é você.

E foi com uma pontada de melancolia e culpa que Jon teve de concordar com cada palavra. Já fazia quase um mês que ele estava tentando evitar pensar a respeito, ignorando a voz insistente em sua cabeça e o aperto no coração. Ele sempre a amou, porque é o natural entre irmão em irmã, mas agora ele não amava a garotinha que ela foi. Agora ele amava a mulher que ela havia se tornado. Amava aquela estranha familiar, que já não tinha muito em comum com aquilo que ele se lembrava. Ela era sua prima, sua noiva e em breve seria sua rainha e a única parte daquele acordo que ele ressentia era o fato de que inevitavelmente, as coisas entre eles jamais seriam as mesmas.

_**Sometimes I wish for falling**__**  
><strong>__**Wish for the release**__**  
><strong>__**Wish for falling through the air**__**  
><strong>__**To give me some relief**__**  
><strong>__**Because falling's not the problem**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm falling I'm in peace**__**  
><strong>__**It's only when I hit the ground**__**  
><strong>__**It causes all the grief**__**  
><strong>__**(FALLING, Florence and The Machines)**_

_**Nota da Autora: E laiá! Pois é, contaram pra ela e barracos a parte, esse nem é o pedaço mais tenso da história. Tadim do Jon XDDDDDDDDD. Bjux. COMENTÉM!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Noites de Inverno**_

_**I was a heavy heart to carry**__**  
><strong>__**my beloved was weighed down,**__**  
><strong>__**my arms around his neck**__**  
><strong>__**my fingers laced a crown.**__****_

_**I was a heavy heart to carry**__**  
><strong>__**my feet dragged across the ground,**__**  
><strong>__**and he took me to the river**__**  
><strong>__**where he slowly let me drown.**__****_

_**My love has concrete feet**__**  
><strong>__**my love is an iron ball,**__**  
><strong>__**wrapped around your ankles**__**  
><strong>__**over the waterfall.**_

Os dias se passaram numa velocidade impressionante com toda confusão dos preparativos para o casamento. Edmure Tully ofereceria o banquete em honra aos noivos, Meera e outras mulheres do Tridente se ocuparam de fazer o vestido da noiva, trabalhando dia e noite para ter tudo pronto a tempo. Bran trouxe como presente duas coroas, uma feita de ouro, para a cabeça do rei, e outra feita em prata, para a cabeça da nova rainha.

Não houve oportunidade de falar com ela antes do casamento, ou talvez a coragem dele estivesse abalada pela reação inicial de Arya. Nunca estavam a sós, com todos os vassalos presentes para o casamento, ele tinha de prestar sua hospitalidade e cumprimentos aos visitantes o tempo todo. Quando falasse com ele, ainda que não tivesse a menor idéia do que dizer, ele não queria ninguém por perto. Isso levava a crer que só teria uma boa oportunidade na noite de núpcias. Ninguém esperava que eles deixassem o quarto pelos três dias após a cerimônia.

O dia amanheceu branco, frio, e claro. Um dos raros dias de inverno em que tudo parecia realmente bonito e ameno. Jon se lembrou dos dias em que a neve de verão cobria as terras de Winterfell, das caçadas com Robb e Lorde Stark, de Bran escalando muros para espiar o grupo de caça se afastando do castelo, Rickon correndo pelo pátio quando mal sabia ficar em pé direito, de Sansa e sua costura, de Arya indo até ele cheia de arranhões e com seus cabelos desgrenhados, sorrindo e gargalhando com ele. Esses dias estavam entre suas memórias favoritas e Jon preferiu encarar aquilo como um bom sinal.

Vestiu-se com cuidado, usando as cores da casa Targaryen. O preto lhe era tão familiar quanto o branco e o cinza da casa Stark, mas ele jamais possuiu esse nome. O veludo negro da túnica, adornada com carmesim e dourado faziam dele uma figura régia, a coroa dourada sobre sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada, mas tudo aquilo era um mal necessário.

Diante da árvore-coração os vassalos se aglomeravam. Robb havia se ajoelhado ali após a batalha em que Jaime Lannister foi capturado, Ned Stark e Catelyn Tully haviam se casado ali também. O bosque trazia uma sensação de paz. Seus deuses o recebiam e pela primeira vez durante aqueles dias ele se sentiu em casa, por mais que a situação fosse delicada.

Arya foi trazida até ele. Brienne de Tarth estava em seus calcanhares como um cão de guarda fiel, muito mais bem vestida do que Jon poderia ter imaginado. Os vassalos se viraram para encarar a noiva.

Uma jovem dama vestida em veludo branco e cinza, usando uma capa com pelo de lobo na gola, com as mesmas cores da casa de Eddard Stark. Nem raiva, nem contentamento em seu rosto solene, apenas a certeza de que estava cumprindo sua obrigação para com sua casa e sua posição. Em seu cabelo havia uma coroa de rosas de inverno, seus olhos cinzentos estavam limpos e indecifráveis. Aquela era sua noiva, uma bela estátua vestida em gelo e aço, tal qual os sonhos que ele teve durante tanto tempo.

Ela se manteve controlada durante todo tempo. Bran a proibiu de usar Agulha e de portar qualquer tipo de arma, o que a deixava completamente vulnerável. Enquanto a cerimônia acontecia, Arya só falava quando devia falar, repetindo os votos de forma mecânica. Ao final, Jon retirou a capa cinza e branca, substituindo por uma preta e vermelha, nas cores da casa Targaryen e em seguida a coroa de rosas de inverno foi substituída pela coroa de prata.

Ergueram-se como rei e rainha, seguindo junto com os vassalos até o salão de Correrrio, onde o banquete seria oferecido. Não trocaram palavras além do voto. Arya agia como devia agir, nem mais, nem menos. Ao lado dele ela parecia uma estranha familiar, distante e educada.

Ela estava mais pálida do que o normal e por um momento Jon quase cedeu a preocupação de que ela talvez estivesse doente, mas ele a conhecia melhor do que isso. Ela era tão resistente quanto a Muralha.

Durante o banquete ela permaneceu calada. Mastigava pão, queijo e carne concentrando toda sua atenção no ato. O vinho lhe molhava a boca e fazia-a engolir tudo com mais facilidade. Meera e Brienne eram as únicas que conseguiam extrair dela mais do que duas ou três palavras.

Jon conseguia entender o que ela estava passando, ou ao menos achava que sim. Discretamente, ele deslizou sua mão para de baixo da mesa, segurando a mão dela numa tentativa de assegurar que tudo ia ficar bem, mas esse é o tipo de atitude que só é bem vinda quando a confiança entre ambas as partes é plena.

Ele olhou para a própria mão. A pele queimada e disforme sobre os ossos, carne e tendões, tinha um aspecto desagradável. Ele sentia as articulações enrijecidas, que tornavam sua mão mais parecida com uma garra, do que qualquer outra coisa. Penso em como aquela visão devia ser desagradável a ela também.

Antes que pudesse afastar a mão, um grito potente pode ser ouvido no meio do salão barulhento. Grande Jon Umber e Edmure Tully, todos devidamente embriagados e ainda mais espalhafatosos do que o normal, se ergueram de seus lugares, levantando seus copos e anunciando em alto e bom som que era chegada a hora de completar a cerimônia.

- É tempo de ir à cama! – Grande Jon gritou, fazendo com que os convidados se dividissem em dois grupos barulhentos.

Edmure Tully ajudou a sobrinha a se levantar da mesa, enquanto Meera, como prometida de Bran, fez o mesmo com Jon.

Jon se viu cercado por todas as mulheres presentes, que retiravam uma a uma as peças de roupa que ele vestia, enquanto o guiavam ao leito nupcial ao som de exclamações, gritos excitados, comentários constrangedores e desejos de boa sorte. Sem dúvida aquele era o maior de todos os constrangimentos.

Aquele era um ritual válido para ambos os noivos. Arya tinha o vestido retirado, talvez com um pouco menos de cordialidade e delicadeza do que se poderia esperar. O corpete teve as amarras cortadas e jogadas longe, junto com as luvas, a longa túnica de linho que levava por debaixo do vestido e suas peças de roupa íntima, ficando assim totalmente vulnerável diante de todos os homens poderosos da corte. Ela daria muita coisa para ter Agulha em suas mãos naquele momento.

Quando já não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa para ser removida, Edmure Tully pegou a sobrinha no colo e a carregou nos braços pelo restante do caminho até colocá-la sobre o leito.

_**I'm so heavy,**__**  
><strong>__**heavy,**__**  
><strong>__**Heavy in your arms.**__**  
><strong>__**I'm so heavy,**__**  
><strong>__**heavy,**__**  
><strong>__**Heavy in your arms.**__****_

_**And is it worth the wait?**__**  
><strong>__**all this killing time?**__**  
><strong>__**Are you strong enough to stand**__**  
><strong>__**protecting both your heart and mine.**__**  
><strong>_

Com o rosto vermelho pelo constrangimento e os olhos arregalados de pânico, ela encarou o rosto do tio pela última vez. Edmure lançou a ela um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso. – ele disse com a voz grave – E Cat, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela ficaria satisfeita em saber que ao menos seu marido é um homem honrado.

Arya tinha suas dúvidas. Sua mãe nunca gostou de Jon mais do que gostava dos ratos na despensa de Winterfell, mas isso era porque ela sempre o viu como a prova de uma traição. Não sabia o que a mãe pensaria dele agora, se estivesse viva.

O comentário do tio era de pouca, ou nenhuma utilidade. Talvez ela sentisse alguma verdade naquelas palavras se fosse Robb, ou até mesmo seu pai dizendo. Eles diriam que Jon era um bom homem, e aquilo daria a sensação de que aquela decisão fora de fato pensada pela perspectiva do bem estar dela, muito mais do que pela necessidade de formar uma aliança.

Ela sabia que Bran havia mantido isso em mente, mas depois de tanto tempo afastados, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, pedir para acreditar no irmão mais novo era como pedir para acreditar num estranho. Mesmo que ela soubesse que Jon seria a última pessoa do mundo a lhe fazer mal, mesmo que ela o amasse mais do que o restante da família, tudo aquilo ainda parecia tremendamente errado. Ainda parecia uma decisão arbitrária e desleal.

A porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez e em seguida foi trancada. Arya sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir o som da chave sendo girada na fechadura. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e os abriu novamente para encarar o teto, sentindo um nó na garganta e lágrimas turvando sua visão, sem se derramarem.

Ela sentiu o peso de alguém sentado ao seu lado. Não se virou para olhá-lo porque sabia de quem se tratava. Sentia seu corpo trêmulo e o coração bater na garganta. Queria gritar, mas não faria isso. Respirou fundo e a sensação era de que o ar havia se solidificado em seus pulmões.

Jon se virou para encará-la. Ela estava deitada, coberta por mantas de pele, mas de qualquer forma era a primeira vez que ele via seus ombros e braços nus, segurando as mantas firmemente contra o peito. O cabelo de pontas irregulares formava uma moldura peculiar para o rosto dela, tornando-o um tanto selvagem.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela, de baixo das cobertas. Ansiedade e insegurança irradiavam por cada poro do corpo de Arya e tudo o que Jon conseguia pensar era em como ele poderia driblar todo constrangimento do momento.

- Quanto tempo vai durar esse silêncio? – ele perguntou num tom grave e preocupado. Arya não se mexia e sua respiração era o único som que denunciava que ela era um ser vivo e não um cadáver – Se quer me enlouquecer, deve existir um método menos angustiante do que esse, Arya. Por tudo o que é sagrado, grite comigo, me bata, me xingue, mas faça alguma coisa! – ele puxou o queixo dela para que Arya o encarasse nos olhos.

Ele podia ver as lágrimas empossadas nos orbes cinzentos, a expressão outrora controlada e séria havia dado lugar ao receio e o pânico. Jon mal podia acreditar que alguém como ela pudesse demonstrar tamanha fragilidade e ainda parecer tão forte e poderosa quanto a Muralha.

- O que quer que eu diga? – ela respondeu séria – Duvido que eu poça mudar qualquer coisa a esta altura. O casamento se realizou, era isso que esperavam de nós, então por que fazer de conta que há uma maneira de voltar atrás?

Jon sentiu a voz desaparecer. Aquilo foi tão doloroso quanto sentir um punhal lhe atravessar o peito. Seus medos eram reais. Ele a havia perdido, talvez para sempre.

- Me perdoe. – a voz dele saiu num tom rouco – Eu tentei ao máximo conciliar minhas obrigações e responsabilidades, com aquilo que era melhor para você. Achei que dessa maneira eu poderia protegê-la.

- A minha raiva não é pelo acordo em si. – Arya disse de forma convicta – Talvez eu acabasse concordando com isso por uma questão lógica, ou qualquer outra razão estúpida. O que me irrita, o que me fere em tudo isso é você ter escondido tudo de mim, deixando para que Bran simplesmente me comunicasse da decisão sem que eu tivesse qualquer direito de me posicionar quanto a isso. Eu não sou uma lady, também não sou um objeto, um enfeite desprovido de vontade própria.

- Mais uma vez me perdoe. – ele disse – Eu não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei em pânico quando soube que Gendry Baratheon a mantinha cativa. Concordei com tudo num impulso e acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos.

- Por que eu? – ela virou todo corpo, de modo que ficassem cara a cara – De todas as mulheres nobres dos Sete Reinos, por que eu? Certamente deve haver mulheres mais adequadas ao posto, alguém por quem você possa ter sentimentos, ou qualquer coisa neste sentido.

Jon levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou com cuidado, beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

- Bran fez a sugestão de uma forma bem eloqüente. – Jon disse – Quando eu era mais jovem tudo o que eu mais queria era uma família em que eu me encaixasse, talvez construir a minha própria família, mas quem poderia ligar para um bastardo qualquer como eu? Eu fui para a Muralha seguir meu sonho de me tornar alguém importante, deixando a idéia de família pra trás por achar que eu jamais conseguiria isso. Então eu me lembrava de Winterfell e de como fui amado aqui, ainda que lady Stark tenha tentando minar isso. Me lembrava de como o fato de eu ser um bastardo nunca importou para você. Então Bran sugeriu o casamento e eu pensei que de todas as opções que me restavam você era aquela que fazia sentido na minha cabeça.

- Com uma coroa em questão, muitas estariam dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa para que se sentisse o homem mais amado do mundo. – Arya respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- E todas fariam isso apenas porque eu tenho uma coroa e não por mim. Você cuspiria na coroa, desmontaria o trono e ainda me abraçaria no fim de tudo. Não queria uma lady, ou alguém cheia de traquejos. Eu queria sentir que tenho um lugar no mundo, que ao menos a pessoa que estará sentada ao meu lado se importa comigo. – ele disse sério – Será que ao menos você me daria isso?

_**Who is the betrayer?**__**  
><strong>__**who's the killer in the crowd?**__**  
><strong>__**the one who creeps in corridors,**__**  
><strong>__**and doesn't make a sound.**__****_

_**My love has concrete feet**__**  
><strong>__**my love is an iron ball,**__**  
><strong>__**wrapped around your ankles**__**  
><strong>__**over the waterfall.**__****_

_**My love has concrete feet**__**  
><strong>__**my love is an iron ball,**__**  
><strong>__**wrapped around your ankles**__**  
><strong>__**over the waterfall.**_

Ela parecia mais calma agora. Desarmada e despida de resistências, ela parecia ainda mais jovem e vulnerável do que realmente era. Jon a puxou para junto de si, esquecendo-se completamente do fato de que estavam despidos. Ele a abraçou e foi abraçado por ela em resposta.

Afundou o nariz na volta do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro das rosas de inverno que ainda perfumavam o cabelo e a pele. Arya fechou os olhos e deixou suas mãos percorrerem toda extensão das costas dele, sentindo a textura da pele de Jon pela primeira vez.

Inevitavelmente lembrou-se de Gendry, da forma desajeitada como ele a abraçava e de como suas mãos não sabiam medir a força dos carinhos. Seu corpo queimava na presença do senhor de Ponta Tempestade, mas o sentimento que tinha por ele era muito mais de respeito e amizade do que qualquer outra coisa que ele tentasse despertar nela. Nunca conseguiu rir com Gendry como ria com Jon, ou se sentir segura como se sentia naquele quarto.

No meio deste frágil equilíbrio, ela se tornou subitamente consciente do corpo e da nudez dele. Haviam cicatrizes perdidas pelo tórax e pelas costas. Arya as contornava com a ponta dos dedos, provocando arrepios nele. As pernas se entrelaçaram, as mãos dele ousaram um pouco mais ao descerem até o fim da coluna dela.

Ele beijou o rosto dela, deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo e pelo abdômen plano, provocando-lhe arrepios. Rolou para cima dela, mantendo o peso de seu corpo longe dela, apoiando-se nos antebraços enquanto avaliava cada um dos traços do rosto de Arya.

- O que acontece agora? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios dela num sussurro. Jon afastou uma das mechas de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos cinzentos e lhe beijou a testa.

Jon deixou que seus lábios pousassem sobre os dela pela primeira vez, fazendo-a fechar os olhos em resposta. O coração acelerado parecia um pássaro prestes a alçar vôo, mas tudo o que ele conseguia registrar naquele momento era a sensação de senti-la tão perto. Arya correspondia ao beijo sem se preocupar em pensar duas vezes a respeito de todas as suas restrições que a levaram a rejeitar a idéia de se casar com ele num primeiro momento.

A forma como Jon a beijava não se parecia em nada com os beijos que havia trocado com Gendry. Cada gesto, cada toque, cada movimento feito por ele tinha um cuidado calculado, como se Jon temesse a idéia dela se desfazer entre suas mãos como uma cortina de fumaça. Tanto cuidado não tornava o beijo menos estimulante, ou varria para longe a consciência de um desejo palpável entre eles.

A sensação que tinha era que ele precisava dela, da certeza de que ela estaria ali quando as portas do quarto fossem abertas e não houvesse mais uma noite de núpcias. E Arya sabia que aquela necessidade que ele sentia de tê-la por perto sempre foi muito parecida com a que ela sentia de tê-lo ao alcance de suas mãos.

Seus dedos se perderam nos fios longos e escuros do cabelo dele, incentivando-o a aprofundar o beijo e permitir um maior contato dos corpos. Suas pernas se separaram para permitir que ele se acomodasse melhor sobre ela.

Os beijos dele desciam por toda linha do pescoço, enquanto as mãos acariciavam os seios, beliscando os mamilos de forma dolorosa e provocando gemidos abafados. Arya arranhava as costas dele em resposta e deixava suas pernas se enroscarem ao redor dele. Jon envolveu um dos mamilos rijos dela com sua boca, sugando e provando a textura da pele sensível e em seguida repetindo o processo com o outro seio.

As mãos percorriam toda extensão da pele exposta, apertando, arranhando e beliscando. Marcas avermelhadas surgiam como estradas abertas na neve, como se tivesse saído de uma briga com lobos. Talvez houvesse alguma lógica nisso.

Arya fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios ao sentir os dedos dele tocando-a entre as pernas e estimulando-a com movimentos sinuosos. Lobos na neve...A imagem surgiu no fundo da mente dela como uma lembrança de um sonho distante, quase esquecido. A mesma imagem que teve quando se deitou com Gendry pela primeira vez.

Lobos na neve...Lobos se enroscando um no outro, mordiscando as orelhas, lambendo, se impregnando com o cheiro um do outro sobre a neve...Gemidos convertidos em uivos longos e cheios de significado. Somente um lobo pode ser adequado a outro lobo. Aquilo, de algum modo parecia certo agora.

A primeira onda de prazer tomou conta dela de forma implacável, fazendo com que ela se agarrasse ao corpo de Jon como se fosse sua última chance de salvação, e cravasse seus dentes no ombro esquerdo dele para conter os sons constrangedores.

Jon rosnou junto ao ouvido dela em resposta a dor latejante no ombro, mas aquilo não era o bastante para fazê-lo perder o foco naquele momento. Ele respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e se deteve na imagem do rosto dela e sua expressão de puro prazer.

Beijou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, preparando-se para tomá-la como sua esposa de forma definitiva. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, penetrando-a com cuidado para não machucá-la, algo que requeria um esforço sobre humano.

À medida que se lançava dentro dela, Jon esperava pela resistência e por qualquer som que denunciasse dor. Esperou por outra mordida, algum protesto, qualquer coisa que lhe dissesse que aquele era o fim de todo ritual. Ele esperou, mas o corpo dela o recebia sem qualquer resistência, implorando por mais velocidade, por mais estímulos e por toda promessa de prazer.

Seu instinto mais primitivo despertou ante ao fato de que algo além do que ele havia imaginado havia acontecido em Ponta Tempestade, fazendo-o perder parte do controle que tinha sobre seus próprios desejos e racionalidade. Ele a agarrou pela cintura com força, lançando-se mais e mais fundo dentro dela, despertando gemidos mais e mais agudos em resposta aos rosnados dele.

A falta de delicadeza não a impediu de se contrair inteira numa série de espasmos musculares, num segundo orgasmo. Jon continuou investindo por mais alguns instantes, antes de atingir seu próprio prazer.

Ele rolou para o lado dela, encarando o teto por alguns segundos enquanto tentava conciliar a raiva que sentia com o efeito persistente do orgasmo. Ele mataria Gendry Baratheon, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Ele mataria aquele bastardo maldito por ter encostado nela.

Arya estava calada ao lado dele, meio adormecida, mas ciente de que havia algo errado com ele. A respiração de Jon era pesada e ela nem mesmo precisava virar para o lado para saber que ele tinha uma expressão severa no rosto. Parte dela sabia por que ele parecia tão contrariado, só não esperava que no meio de tantas omissões e mentiras aquela em especial fosse capaz de perturbá-lo tanto.

_**I'm so heavy,**__**  
><strong>__**heavy, heavy**__**  
><strong>__**heavy in your arms.**__**  
><strong>__**I'm so heavy,**__**  
><strong>__**heavy, heavy**__**  
><strong>__**So heavy in your arms.**__****_

_**This will be my last confession**__**  
><strong>__**'I love you' never felt like any blessing, oh**__**  
><strong>__**whispering like it's a secret.**__**  
><strong>__**In order to condemn the one who hears it**__**  
><strong>__**with a heavy heart.**_

- Jon... – a voz dela soou distante. Ele se levantou, ficando sentado sobre a cama, encarando-a com olhos perturbados.

- O que aconteceu em Ponta Tempestade? – ele perguntou de uma vez, em um tom ríspido – O que você escondeu de nós durante todo este tempo, Arya?

- Eu não... – ela se deteve em sua argumentação infantil. É claro que havia acontecido, é claro que ele sabia disso e nada no mundo mudaria este fato.

- Duvido que qualquer coisa que diga vá mudar a minha resolução agora. – Jon disse de forma severa – Eu vou matá-lo, Arya. Pode ter certeza disso. A cabeça dele ficará fincada num espigão para que seja comida pelos corvos.

- Não! – ela exclamou – Não faça isso, Jon! – ela se levantou de uma vez levando a mão até o braço dele. Jon a encarou com olhos tomados pela raiva.

- E por que eu não deveria? – ele disse bruscamente – Me dê uma razão se for capaz!

Arya fechou os olhos, sentindo um nó se formar na garganta e o estomago revirar. O que poderia dizer a ele naquele momento? Não tinha coragem para confessar que ela havia se deitado com Gendry por sua livre vontade, tão pouco desceria tanto a ponto de mentir, dizendo que Gendry a havia forçado e condená-lo à morte por isso.

Jon a encarava fixamente, como se pudesse ver dentro dela. O que ele esperava ouvir afinal? Eles estavam casados e por mais que houvesse um grande carinho entre eles, dificilmente aquilo poderia ser considerado como o amor mencionado nas canções. No mundo deles, nada era fácil.

- Ele a forçou? – as palavras saíram como se custassem a ele metade de sua juventude. Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, fazendo-o se levantar da cama, visivelmente transtornado.

- Jon...Por favor... – a voz dela saiu fraca – Eu não...

- Você o ama? – Jon a encarou fixamente e ela pode ver através dos olhos dele um traço de medo. – Pelos sete infernos, fale de uma vez o que aconteceu antes que eu faça uma loucura!

- Ele forjou cartas! – ela disse de uma vez – Cartas de Bran dizendo que eu não deveria voltar pra Winterfell, que era desejo dele me casar com Gendry e cumprir o acordo que existia entre a casa Stark e a casa Baratheon.

- O que? – Jon a encarava incrédulo.

- Ele me propôs casamento e me fez acreditar que era isso o que Bran queria. – Arya disse séria – E eu me vi numa situação delicada. Ele não ia me deixar voltar e ainda que eu conseguisse fugir, não seria aceita aqui. Gendry sempre foi meu amigo, ele me acolheu, me ofereceu proteção, eu me senti em débito com ele. Por que eu não deveria aceitar? Acabou acontecendo. Se eu ia me casar com ele de qualquer modo, porque não ceder?

- E se tudo isso é verdade, por que está aqui? Ele a mandou embora depois de se aproveitar de você? – Jon estava pálido de raiva.

- Não. – ela levou a mão à testa – Às vésperas do casamento eu descobri as cartas verdadeiras. Vi a ameaça de ataque. Eu tive tanta raiva dele e de sua burrice. E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em você e Bran atacando Ponta Tempestade, em quanta gente inocente iria morrer por minha causa. Achei que se fugisse naquele momento podia tentar impedir o ataque. Ele me descobriu e já sabia que eu tinha conhecimento das cartas. Ele não tentou me impedir, deixou que eu fosse embora sem problema. Acho que entendeu que aquilo tudo ia acabar mal.

Jon respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado como se de algum modo aquilo fosse ajudá-lo a pensar melhor, ou digerir a história.

- Então foi por isso que voltou? – ele perguntou e sua voz estava carregada de mágoa – Pra salvar o homem que a enganou, que a estava impedindo de voltar pra nós e mentindo para que se casasse com ele. – os olhos vermelhos pareciam queimar. Olhos de dragão. – Por que não disse isso antes? Por que deixou chegar a este ponto?

- E dizer o que? – ela retrucou – Dizer que eu havia me deitado com ele? Bran teria me mandado de volta na mesma hora, me renegado! A sua preciosa aliança estaria arruinada. Acima de tudo, vocês nem mesmo se deram ao trabalho de perguntar o que eu achava da idéia de me casar com você! Eu não achei que eu sairia de um casamento para cair em outro, então não fique me encarando como se eu fosse o ser mais desprezível do mundo!

Jon não pode revidar isso. Ele a teria protegido antes, mas agora...Seu ciúme não era o melhor juiz para a causa. Ele poderia perdoá-la, mas ainda cravaria a cabeça de Gendry Baratheon numa estaca, por ter roubado dele a única coisa em seu mundo que ele amava.

- Esse assunto vai morrer aqui. – Jon declarou – Ninguém mais vai saber disso além de nós. Se alguém desconfiar disso, sua reputação vai ficar abalada e isso pode até mesmo afetar a linha sucessória.

- Para os sete infernos com a linha sucessória!

- Não piore as coisas, Arya. – ele disse ríspido – Eu poderia puni-la pelo que vez.

- Tudo pelo bem do seu precioso orgulho! Quando foi que o poder lhe subiu a cabeça, Jon? – ela disse beirando a histeria.

Num movimento brusco, Jon a agarrou pelos braços e a deitou na cama sem o menor cuidado. Os olhos feridos dele a encaravam. Ele nunca pareceu tão decepcionado, ou tão magoado e ela nem mesmo entendia o porque.

Ele não se parecia nem um pouco com Jon Snow naquele momento e foi com certa dificuldade que ela admitiu para si que Jon Snow havia morrido. Aquele homem sobre ela, aquele homem com o rosto longo, os olhos cinzentos e o cabelo escuro dos Stark, não era o seu irmão bastardo. Aquele era seu rei, o homem que a tomou por esposa. Ele era Jon Targaryen.

- Eu gostaria que orgulho fosse minha única razão. – a voz dele saiu grave e cheia de pesar – Eu gostaria que esse maldito nunca tivesse nascido para roubá-la de mim.

- Gendry...Gendry não me roubou. – ela disse, visivelmente assustada.

- Nunca mais repita esse nome. – Jon ordenou – Nunca mais pense neste nome. Nunca mais! – tudo o que ele queria saber era quando passou a sentir tanto medo de perdê-la. Jon não sabia dizer quando Arya deixou de ser sua "irmãzinha" para se tornar a senhora dele.

_**I was a heavy heart to carry**__**  
><strong>__**my beloved was weighed down,**__**  
><strong>__**my arms around his neck**__**  
><strong>__**my fingers laced a crown.**__****_

_**I was a have heart to carry**__**  
><strong>__**But he never let me down,**__**  
><strong>__**when he held me in his arms**__**  
><strong>__**My feet never touched the ground.**__****_

_**I'm so heavy**__**  
><strong>__**Heavy in your arms**__**  
><strong>__**Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms**_

_**(Heavy in your arms, Florence and The Machines)**_

_**Nota da autora: A pedido da Goony, decidi postar hoje o tão aguardado capítulo do casamento. Fiquem sabendo que isso não é nem metade do barraco que vem por ai XD. Eu andei pensando em fazer experiências malignas com o Gendry daqui pra frente só pra ver se rola (Bee com sorriso maquiavélico). To impressionada de ver o tanto que as leitoras amam o Jon e esquecem do coitado do Gendry, o exato oposto do que acontece nos EUA. Isso é bom, faz com que eu me sinto mais normal por gostar da Arya e do Jon juntos XD. Então acho que não deve ter mais atualização essa semana, mas semana que vem com certeza. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quebradiço como gelo**_

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me**__**  
><strong>__**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**__**  
><strong>__**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart**__**  
><strong>__**Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**__**  
><strong>_

Quando abriu os olhos e encarou a paisagem do lado de fora da janela, flocos de neve dançavam no ar e aos poucos cobriam o chão, formando um tapete branco e fofo. Jon não estava deitado em nenhum lugar próximo a ela e Arya não sabia dizer ao certo quando ele deixou o quarto, tão pouco se voltaria. Isso a deixou subitamente consciente do frio que estava fazendo e de como seu corpo estava gelado e trêmulo.

Apesar do frio, ela não se mexeu, nem tomou qualquer iniciativa para se cobrir novamente. Ficou deitada sobre a cama, abraçada às pernas e tremendo. Era uma sensação desoladora. Sentia-se mais solitária agora do que durante os anos que viveu vagando de cidade em cidade, sem um nome, sem uma casa e sem ninguém para cuidar dela. Quando ela não tinha nada, se agarrava as lembranças de Jon e isso lhe bastava para agüentar mais um dia. Seu querido Jon estava morto e fora cruelmente substituído por uma cópia fiel, desprovida de carinho e qualquer afeição por ela.

Jon Snow estava morto e por ele suas lágrimas caíram, molhando o travesseiro e fazendo-a soluçar convulsivamente. E seus piores pesadelos se tornavam realidade diante dela. Uma rainha, presa num casamento arranjado e atada a um homem que agora a odiava. Se tentasse fugir, se tentasse correr, mais uma guerra desnecessária teria início e ela estaria desonrando o nome de sua família e a memória do próprio pai. Não havia espada que pudesse salvá-la agora, não havia para onde ir. As paredes do quarto se fechavam ao redor dela e tudo o que Arya queria era gritar.

As horas se arrastaram, lentas e penosas, sem que ela tivesse consciência do tempo que já havia se passado. Ela não deixou de chorar em momento algum. Talvez Ponta Tempestade fosse a melhor escolha, mas agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás. Tudo o que ela podia desejar era que Jon Targaryen não decidisse atacar as terras de Gendry em busca de vingança.

A neve havia começado a cair perto do nascer do dia e Jon assistiu a queda dos primeiros flocos sentado ao pé da árvore-coração. O bosque sagrado de Correrrio não trazia a mesma paz que o bosque em Winterfell, mas estar na presença de seus deuses ainda era um alívio.

O silêncio do nascer do dia era tão incomodo quanto o barulho de uma multidão de comerciantes numa feira. Ele havia lutado contra a vontade de destruir qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos e foi com nojo que ele constatou que por muito pouco não havia agredido Arya no meio de um acesso de fúria.

A que ponto havia chegado para assustar ela daquela maneira? Estava furioso, sim, mas isso não justificava nada. Ela ainda era sua esposa, ainda era sua rainha e, por tudo o que era sagrado, ainda era Arya.

Ele fechou os olhos e olhou para a espada que tinha nas mãos. Agulha era tão leve para ele que Jon tinha receio de acabar partindo a lâmina num movimento descuidado. Parecia uma espada de brinquedo, muito mais do que com aço de castelo.

Jon tocou a lâmina com a ponta dos dedos e sentiu um gosto amargo lhe tomar a boca. Ele havia sido ingênuo por acreditar que ela sempre o olharia com a mesma devoção e o mesmo amor do dia em que recebeu Agulha. Naquela época Arya o venerava e Jon era capaz de dizer que ela era a única pessoa no mundo que sempre o aceitou pelo que ele era. Eram dois desajustados e viam um no outro a única aceitação a qual tinham direito.

Então ele foi para Muralha e só os deuses poderiam dizer o que ela viveu neste meio tempo. A única certeza que ele tinha, era que ela havia se tornado uma mulher e Jon não sabia nada a respeito dela. Estava casado com uma estranha e, até onde Jon conseguia entender, ela não queria estar casada com ele. O que era para ser a união perfeita, segundo Bran, estava se tornando um desastre monumental em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

_**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**__**  
><strong>__**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I**__**  
><strong>__**have to howl**__**  
><strong>__**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**__**  
><strong>__**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I**__**  
><strong>__**have to**__****_

_**Howl, howl**__**  
><strong>__**Howl, how**_

Jon levou uma das mãos ao rosto e massageou as têmporas. A dor de cabeça não passaria tão cedo e ele nem mesmo tinha esperanças de conseguir dormir pelas próximas noites. Aquele era o momento em que sua honra e seu orgulho eram colocados em xeque. O que fazer com Arya naquelas condições?

Suas opções se resumiam a continuar com aquele maldito casamento, ignorando o que havia acontecido e matar Gendry Baratheon na primeira oportunidade, mesmo sabendo que Arya amava o bastardo; tornar aquele casamento uma farsa e viver com ela como irmão, tão logo ele tivesse um herdeiro, arranjar um bom número de amantes e matar Gendry Baratheon na primeira oportunidade; ou conquistar a afeição de Arya de modo que ela se sentisse feliz ao lado dele e então matar Gendry Baratheon na primeira oportunidade, sem que ela soubesse da participação de Jon neste assunto.

Não que qualquer uma dessas opções fosse apagar todo rancor que ele sentia e nem mesmo sabia o por que. Tudo o que Jon conseguia processar era a sensação de ter sido traído por ela, mesmo que Arya não soubesse da existência do acordo na época. A verdade é que nos últimos anos, quando ele nem mesmo sabia se ela estava viva, Jon a colocou num pedestal e a envolveu em santidade. Saber que Arya era um ser humano, de carne e osso, movido por impulsos e desejos como qualquer outro, mexia com todas as idéias dele. Pior que isso, saber que ela escolheu amar Gendry, deixando Jon relegado a um segundo plano em suas afeições, o feria muito mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Nunca esteve preparado para dividir Arya com quem quer que fosse. A certeza de que ela jamais se casaria, a certeza de que ele sempre seria o favorito dela, a certeza de que ela sempre estaria ali para acolhe-lo, tudo isso havia sido tomado dele por um rapaz tão bastardo quanto ele próprio. E com um toque de desespero, Jon percebeu que Gendry Baratheon era um rival que lutaria contra ele em pé de igualdade.

Ambos eram bastardos de reis, ambos poderiam mobilizar exércitos e ambos poderiam torná-la uma rainha. O que poderia dar a qualquer um deles alguma vantagem em relação ao outro? Jon acreditava que o fato de conhecê-la há mais tempo seria determinante, mas Gendry foi aquele que esteve ao lado dela em suas mudanças mais drásticas. Pra completar, ela havia se entregado a ele por livre e espontânea vontade, enquanto a noite passada não havia sido mais do que uma obrigação para validar o casamento.

Jon se perguntou com que cara olharia para ela no momento que a encontrasse novamente. Se perguntou como se atreveria a tocá-la outra vez e como ela reagiria. Ambos tinham obrigações para com o reino agora e ele não poderia evitá-la para sempre. Se perguntou quando descobriu que estava tão apaixonado por ela.

Em três dias acabaria o período de núpcias em que seriam obrigados a dividir o mesmo quarto, depois disso ele poderia dar a ela o conforto de aposentos próprios e evitá-la por um tempo. Sentiu o desejo de por o exército em marcha o quanto antes e de se manter em batalha pelo maior tempo possível. Enquanto ele usasse uma armadura, enquanto ele tivesse uma espada em mãos, não haveria espaço para Arya nos pensamentos dele e todos os súditos aceitariam sem questionar.

O castelo começava a despertar quando Jon se ergueu e encarou a árvore-coração uma última vez. Tocou a casca grossa e nodosa de forma reverencial antes de dar as constas ao bosque sagrado e seguir em direção a Correrrio . Só esperava que os deuses fossem bondosos e lhe mostrassem o caminho a seguir.

Mal teve tempo de entrar no castelo, quando avistou a figura desengonçada de Tyrion Lannister. O anão parecia transtornado de alguma forma e foi até ele o mais rápido que suas pernas atrofiadas permitiam. Em suas mãos uma carta com o selo negro e o kraken estampado. Notícias dos estaleiros, no mínimo. Asha Greyjoy finalmente achou por bem comunicar os avanços, ou alguma tragédia.

_**Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack**__**  
><strong>__**My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out**__**  
><strong>__**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been**__**  
><strong>__**unbound**__**  
><strong>__**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**__****_

_**Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my**__**  
><strong>__**veins**__**  
><strong>__**I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness**__****_

_**And howl, howl**__**  
><strong>__**Howl, howl**_

- É bom vê-lo de pé tão cedo, Vossa Graça. – o anão disse imediatamente – Por um momento achei que teríamos dificuldades em tirá-lo de seus aposentos. Não importa, está de pé e o assunto é urgente.

- Algum problema com os drakares? – Jon perguntou enquanto Tyrion lhe estendia a carta parcialmente amassada.

- Problema algum. – o semblante do anão estava dividido entre a satisfação e a dúvida.

- Então qual é a urgência? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez Vossa Graça queira saber das notícias de Asha, antes que nossa amada rainha tenha a chance de saber. – Tyrion disse sério – Nossas correspondências com os estaleiros foram interceptadas. Asha não recebeu as ordens de cancelar o ataque e zarpou da costa do Vale há quase um mês. – Jon sentiu a boca secar.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou ansioso.

- A esquadra de Ponta Tempestade foi esmagada contra a baía ontem. – Tyrion disse sério – Não sobrou muito para as defesas do lugar e os lordes vassalos deixaram suas armas de lado e decidiram dobra os joelhos.

- E quanto à Gendry Baratheon? – Jon perguntou sério – O que aconteceu com o bastardo?

- Derrotado. – Tyrion disse de forma cautelosa – Asha Greyjoy o derrotou em combate singular e fez dele prisioneiro. Ela aguarda ordens quanto à execução dele.

- Se não foi capaz de aguardar ordens sobre o ataque, como posso ter certeza de que ele já não está morto? – Jon esbravejou – O que essa mulher tem na cabeça?

- Água salgada, eu imagino. Não podemos negar que é um inimigo a menos e depois do cativeiro de sua prometida, essas notícias vão elevar o moral das tropas. – Tyrion concluiu – Só achei pertinente avisá-lo tão cedo por que não sabia dizer a reação que estas notícias teriam sobre sua noiva.

- Fez bem. – Jon disse parecendo exausto – Arya não deve saber disso por mais ninguém. Eu direi a ela pessoalmente. – Tyrion lançou ao jovem rei um olhar piedoso.

- Eu me pergunto o que Robert teria feito à Lady Lyanna caso, a senhora sua mãe tivesse sido resgatada da Tower of Joy com vida. – Tyrion disse sério – Não tenho razões para crer que ela teria uma vida feliz ao lado dele, Robert não era o mais sensível dos homens e os deuses são testemunhas de seu orgulho lendário.

- Aonde quer chegar? – Jon o encarou com olhos severos.

- Não deixe o orgulho e a raiva lhe subirem a cabeça. – Tyrion retrucou – Pode não ter sido o primeiro, mas isso dificilmente é o fim do mundo. Esperava uma donzela em sua cama e uma garantia de que ela amaria apenas ao senhor. Ela não era donzela, mas isso não significa que ela não o ama. Você pode escolher viver o resto de seus dias como Robert e Cersei viveram, ou pode ter em Arya sua maior aliada e talvez sua única amiga verdadeira. A escolha é sua e uma noite não deveria servir de fator determinante para nada.

- Só gostaria de saber como o senhor tem conhecimento do que se passa nos meus aposentos e na minha cama. – Jon o encarou constrangido.

- Brienne foi até o corredor de seu quarto para verificar o que poderia ser feito quanto à guarda pessoal. Ela estava constrangida em ter que mandar soldados para guardarem a porta de um casal recém casado, mas graças aos deuses foi ela quem viu Arya saindo do quarto e a escoltou de volta para dentro antes que mais alguém a visse. Brienne reportou o ocorrido a mim e não foi difícil deduzir o resto. – Tyrion respondeu – Sugiro que tenha mais cuidado com isso, se não quer que alguém que deseje sua viúves tenha argumentos para conseguir isso.

- O que teria acontecido com minha mãe, se Robert Baratheon a tivesse recuperado? – Jon perguntou por fim.

- Ele teria se casado com ela, nem que fosse para provar para o mundo que a amava e que toda aquela rebelião tinha de fato um propósito. – Tyrion respondeu – Mas Lyanna Stark teria sido a mais humilhada e mais maltratada das mulheres. Robert não a deixaria esquecer nem por um minuto da traição e ainda teria isso como desculpa para se enfiar em todos os bordeis dos Sete Reinos. Sem mencionar as agressões.

- Os deuses são irônicos. – Jon respondeu – Meu pai roubou a noiva de Robert Baratheon e agora o filho dele roubou a minha noiva. O que um Targaryen faria nestas condições?

- Não deve se perguntar o que um Targaryen faria, nós dois sabemos que o sangue do dragão pode correr em suas veias, mas o que governa seus atos é o som do uivo dos lobos. Deixe que a honra dos Stark fale mais alto. Pense em sua mãe e pense que esta garota a quem deu uma coroa é a mesma que o venerou a vida toda. Com um pouco de empenho e sorte, ela pode acabar se tornando uma esposa muito melhor do que poderia supor.

- Obrigado pelo conselho. – Jon agradeceu e recebeu em troca um sorriso deformado, mas genuíno.

- De que serve uma Mão que não dá conselhos, ainda que estes não sejam solicitados? – Tyrion riu do próprio gracejo – De todos os reis que servi, você é de longe aquele que tem as maiores chances de ser o melhor rei que Westeros já viu desde Aegon, o Conquistador.

Jon agradeceu uma última vez e seguiu seu caminho até os aposentos destinados a ele e Arya com a sensação de que estava indo em direção à pior das batalhas.

Mesmo que sua raiva o levasse a pensar na morte de Gendry Baratheon, ter a chance de levar este plano a cabo era algo muito mais delicado do que aparentava. Ponta Tempestade estaria desprotegida, sobrando apenas o jovem Edric Storm para assumir a casa Baratheon. Além disso, ele não sabia dizer qual seria a reação de Arya ao saber.

Crises de choro, ataques de histeria, súplicas, nada disso condizia com o temperamento dela, mas Jon desconhecia o que uma mulher como Arya fazia quando seu amante estava em situação de perigo. Amante...Só de pensar naquela palavra a idéia de mandar o bastardo para a forca parecia mais apelativa.

_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers**__**  
><strong>__**Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters**__**  
><strong>__**Hunters, hunters, hunters**__**  
><strong>__**Hunters, hunters, hunters**__****_

_**The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress**__**  
><strong>__**Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest**__**  
><strong>__**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been**__**  
><strong>__**unbound**__**  
><strong>__**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**__****_

_**And howl**__**  
><strong>_

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e a viu sentada junto a janela, observando os flocos de neve caírem placidamente, vestindo um longo manto cinza chumbo. Os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo desgrenhado, unhas roídas e uma expressão desolada. Ele havia causado tudo aquilo a ela.

Fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e notou, pelo canto do olho, que a bandeja de comida estava intocada. O leito ainda estava desarrumado. Arya não ousou encará-lo e tudo o que Jon conseguia pensar era em como havia chegado àquele ponto.

- Um corvo chegou bem cedo esta manhã. – ela comentou num tom distante – Alguma notícia? Já estão lhe enviando propostas de casamento? – a voz dela estava carregada de raiva e mágoa. Jon segurou Agulha com força em suas mãos. – Quanto tempo até desfazer o casamento?

- Está tão desesperada assim para se livrar de mim? – ele rebateu com amargura – Não há proposta alguma e o casamento não será desfeito. – ele respondeu sério – Bem ou mal, estamos atados um ao outro pelo resto da vida.

- Como queira. – ela respondeu enquanto tocava o vidro da janela com a ponta dos dedos.

- Um corvo chegou esta manhã. – ele disse ponderadamente – Asha Greyjoy não recebeu minhas ordens de cancelar o ataque à Ponta Tempestade. Os drakares zarparam e ontem a frota de Ponta Tempestade caiu. Os vassalos dobraram os joelhos e esperam misericórdia.

Ela levou a mão à boca numa tentativa de abafar o som de espanto. Arya se agarrou ao manto que usava com tanta força que seus dedos chegaram a ficar esbranquiçados. Ela temia por Gendry Baratheon...Ela temia pela vida do amante e não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar isso.

- Asha tomou Gendry Baratheon como prisioneiro e aguarda ordens quanto ao que deve fazer com ele. – Jon completou. Arya abaixou a cabeça, socando a parede com força em resposta.

- Vai matá-lo. – ela sussurrou – Do que adiantou eu ter voltado? Vai matá-lo do mesmo jeito...

- Ainda não está decidido. – Jon respondeu, caminhando até a cadeira junto à escrivaninha e se sentando para observá-la melhor – Eu disse que ele é prisioneiro, não que foi condenado.

- Por que está me falando isso? Pra me torturar também? Vai me obrigar a assistir a execução, assim como Joffrey obrigou Sansa a assistir a decapitação do nosso pai? – ela se virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos vermelhos não tinham mais lágrimas – O que quer que eu faça?

- Me diga você! – Jon retrucou perdendo a paciência – O que eu devo fazer com o seu amante? – ela lançou um riso amargo a ele como resposta.

- Meu amante? Você tem idéias extraordinárias às vezes, Jon. – ela respondeu – É como se estivesse na cama dele minutos depois de ter me casado com você. Qual parte do "eu não fazia idéia de que existia um contrato" que você não entendeu? Eu o traí? Até onde eu sabia você era um membro jurado da Patrulha da Noite, um celibatário, e eu não tinha qualquer expectativa de voltar a vê-lo. Então pare de me olhar com essa cara de nojo, pare de ficar falando de como eu o ofendi apenas porque num momento de solidão e fraqueza acabei me deixando levar por Gendry. – ela o encarou com toda determinação e força do Norte estampada nos olhos vermelhos – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Eu fugi de um casamento com ele tão logo soube que você procurava por mim, que me queria de volta! Eu vim, lhe prestei um juramento de lealdade e, contrariando tudo o que eu acredito, eu me casei com você! Me tranque numa torre, numa masmorra, arranque minha cabeça e a coloque num espigão se quiser! Isso não trará seus pais de volta, isso não o fará melhor que Robert Baratheon, nem o transformará em Rhaegar Targaryen!

Jon ficou calado diante da explosão dela. Arya estava tão segura de cada palavra, tão determinada a revidar cada uma das acusações que ele havia feito até então, que ele não teve outra alternativa se não ouvir calado ao que ela tinha a dizer.

- Se está tão enojado com a minha presença, vá embora de uma vez. Faça de conta que eu não existo e nunca mais coloque os pés dentro dos meus aposentos. Não se dê ao trabalho de lembrar que um dia houve uma Arya Stark e quanto a Gendry, faça o que bem entender com ele. Mostre pro mundo o quão poderoso é o novo rei! Isso nunca vai mudar o fato de que você e ele são exatamente a mesma coisa. Dois bastardos de muita sorte, dois bastardos com quem um dia eu me dei ao trabalho de me preocupar e com quem por acidente acabei dividindo a cama!

- Já chega! – Jon finalmente encontrou forças para por um fim a tudo aquilo. Ele seguiu até ela com passos firmes, deixando Agulha sobre a escrivaninha – Você falou tudo o que tinha para falar e agora é a minha vez de pelo menos me defender de tudo isso. Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou enojado, como diz. Eu não vou trancá-la numa torre ou puni-la de qualquer modo, a menos que considere a minha presença uma punição. Não vou embora e ei de entrar em seus aposentos quando bem entender. Em segundo lugar, você não é mais Arya Stark, é Arya Targaryen, e eu jamais esquecerei de quem é, muito menos ignorarei o fato de que a tomei por esposa, ainda que você teste todos os limites do meu juramento. Terceiro, eu vim lhe comunicar sobre a prisão de Gendry Baratheon, antes que qualquer informação deturpada chegasse aos seus ouvidos e, quem sabe, mostrar alguma misericórdia em relação a ele, numa tentativa de restabelecer a paz entre nós. Aparentemente, está desabituada a esta palavra, paz.

O silêncio pairou desconfortável entre eles, enquanto ambos tentavam recuperar o fôlego perdido durante a discussão. Jon a encarou com atenção, notando como os cabelos desgrenhados davam a ela uma aparência selvagem e atraente. Também reparou que por baixo do manto ela estava nua.

As pernas brancas e torneadas não eram encobertas pelo tecido, tão pouco ela conseguia esconder seus mamilos rijos. Aquela beleza exótica e a língua afiada tornavam-na um desafio particularmente interessante. Chegava a ser vergonhoso desejar tão vencer aquele desafio.

- Me perdoe por ontem a noite. – ele quebrou o silêncio – Eu não devia ter assustado minha senhora, muito menos tê-la acusado da forma que fiz. Eu sinto muito. – ela relaxou um pouco diante dele.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ela respondeu – E me perdoe por ter me descontrolado. – Jon passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando afastar o cansaço.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ele disse por fim, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos – Como foi que chegamos a esse ponto?

- Não faço idéia. – ela disse séria – Nós nunca gritamos um com o outro antes. Eu não sei mais quem você é, ou o que espera de mim. Antigamente você me defenderia de tudo, me apoiaria em qualquer decisão e agora...Um nome é tudo o que é necessário para começar uma discussão.

- Não posso prometer que vou manter a calma toda vez que falar dele, mas eu juro que vou me esforçar. – Jon disse determinado – E quanto ao destino do bastardo, ele vive até segunda ordem. Será tratado de acordo com a importância do sobrenome que carrega. Se concordar em prestar juramento de lealdade a mim, abdicar de toda e qualquer pretensão em nome dele e de seus descendentes e manter a paz do rei como senhor de Ponta Tempestade, então ele receberá meu perdão. Estes termos são aceitáveis?

- Muito gracioso de sua parte. – ela respondeu desconfiada.

- Estas são apenas as condições dele. – Jon completou – Quanto a você. Nunca mais se referirá a ele pelo primeiro nome, tão pouco o verá outra vez, salvo em caso de algum evento oficial e tão somente quando eu estiver presente. Qualquer correspondência entre vocês está proibida também.

- Eu gostaria de entender a necessidade de estabelecer condições para mim também. – ela o encarou confusa – Por que tomar atitudes tão tolas quanto essas, Jon?

- São as minhas condições. É com elas que você comprará a vida dele ou não. – Jon respondeu enquanto se aproximava dela – É muito simples. Eu nunca vou esquecer que ele tentou roubar você de mim, também não darei a chance para que ele tente fazer isso outra vez. – Jon levou uma das mãos até a cintura dela, puxando-a pra junto de si, enquanto com a outra mão lhe acariciava o rosto – Não confio em ninguém que tenha o sangue Baratheon nas veias.

- Está ficando neurótico. – Arya disse sentindo o hálito dele batendo contra a pele de seu rosto. Os lábios dele eram uma distração inconveniente àquela distância e Arya sentia suas pernas trêmulas diante da expectativa – Não tem que se fazer de marido ciumento pra mim, ou pro resto do mundo. Ninguém realmente espera que um casamento nessas condições tenha grandes demonstrações de sentimentos.

Jon puxou-a pela nuca, deixando suas bocas a milímetros uma da outra. O pulso acelerado dela era evidente em suas bochechas coradas.

- Mas, minha senhora, eu sou um marido ciumento. – ele disse num sussurro, deslizando a mão para dentro do manto dela para sentir um dos mamilos rijos em suas mãos. Ele se apossou da boca dela, não dando tempo para que Arya dissesse se quer uma palavra em resposta.

_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<strong>_

_**A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by  
>night<br>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is  
>bright<strong>_

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been  
>unbound<br>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**_

_**(Howl, Florence + The Machines)**_

Nota da autora: EEEEEEEEEEEEE laiá! Brigas, brigas, mais brigas. Pois é, um corvo que não chegou e Asha Greyjoy invadiu Ponta Tempestade. A vida do Gendry fica complicada e a do Jon já virou de pernas pro ar há muito tempo. Questão delicada essa, o que fazer com o cara que está apaixonada pela sua mulher e pode a qualquer momento decidir que é uma boa idéia atacar e roubar ela de volta. Ânimos exaltados e eu nem mostrei o que está rolando em Ponta Tempestade ainda XD. Espero que gostem e comentem. Pode ser que o próximo demore um pouquinho mais.

A special thanks to RaverSawyer and the google translator. Hope you enjoy this chapter, darling.

Bjux


	11. Chapter 11

_**Uma pitada de sal**_

_**And after the storm,**__**  
><strong>__**I run and run as the rains come**__**  
><strong>__**And I look up, I look up,**__**  
><strong>__**on my knees and out of luck,**__**  
><strong>__**I look up.**_

Havia uma razão pela qual Asha Greyjoy não tinha qualquer vontade de executar aquele homem. Ela entendia muito bem as inconveniências de ser a parte vencida num conflito e, até onde ela podia avaliar o caráter do senhor de Ponta Tempestade, ele não demonstrava qualquer interesse em levar a disputa às últimas conseqüências.

Apesar de ter uma figura imponente e um tanto rude, aquele rapaz, aquele Gendry Baratheon, não sabia nada dos negócios sangrentos em que a única coisa que realmente conta é o quão afiado é o fio de sua espada. O apelido de Touro servia o muito bem. Era forte como um, podia perder a razão muito fácil, mas no fim das contas, ainda era um animal dependente de cuidados humanos. Aquele garoto verde, ainda cheirando a verão, fazia com que Asha Greyjoy, a filha do Kraken, sentisse pena dele.

Pela forma como ele lutou, notava-se que armas não eram suas melhores amigas, mas ele entendia de aço como ninguém. O martelo de batalha lhe servia melhor do que a espada e se havia alguma dúvida de que ele era o filho do Usurpador, bastava que o vissem em ação.

O martelo em mãos, a barba por fazer e os músculos tão sólidos quanto rochas. Ele era Robert Baratheon reencarnado e Asha tinha a sensação íntima de que o rapaz poderia ser ainda mais extraordinário do que o pai, se tivesse a devida orientação. A única coisa que o impedia era o fato de que Gendry Baratheon não estava interessado em ser melhor, ou maior que o pai que ele nunca conheceu. A única coisa que aquele bastardo queria era martelar aço e...Isso era inusitado...Voltar às graças e à cama da menina Stark, a quem agora chamavam de rainha.

O respeito que sentia por Jon Snow, agora Targaryen, era seriamente prejudicado por isso. Um homem de verdade desejaria a cabeça de Gendry espetada num espigão naquelas circunstâncias, mas aquele rapaz Snow era o tipo de pessoa que Asha jamais entenderia. Muito da honra dos Stark corria em suas veias e também o temperamento lendário de Rhaegar Targaryen, o que o tornava um enigma, mas daí a perdoar o amante da própria esposa era de mais para uma mulher de ferro, uma Greyjoy, compreender.

E aquele garoto era digno de ser descrito em canções. Asha não era dada a ter pena de seus prisioneiros, mas Gendry Baratheon não era movido por ambição, ou pelo desejo de se sentar no maldito Trono de Ferro. Não, glorias desse tipo não o atraiam, e ela podia jurar que ele nem mesmo queria ser um lorde. A única coisa que aquele pobre diabo queria era a garota Stark de volta.

Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de punição, ou apenas uma amostra do senso de humor desgraçado dos Stark. Ser babá do bastardo de Robert Baratheon, que sofria de um caso crônico de dor de cotovelo, associado a um belo par de chifres, era humilhação de mais para a filha do Kraken!

Asha levou a mão às temporas. Se queria as Ilhas de Ferro de volta, se queria terras para cultivo, se queria ver seu tio virar comida de peixe, então teria de tolerar aquela missão ingrata de agüentar Gendry Baratheon e toda depressão pós-rejeição.

A medida que o encarava enquanto ele martelava o aço furiosamente, com uma concentração imperturbável, ela tinha que admitir que Gendry despertava um senso maternal que Asha julgava não ter. Um pouco de pena pela situação dela, mais um pouco de compreensão por ele ser um derrotado que não tinha opção melhor do que prestar lealdade ao homem que "roubou" a garota que ele amava e, pra completar, a diferença de idade entre eles e a forma como ele parecia perdido.

Era irritante admitir isso, mas ela tinha vontade de deitá-lo no colo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, o que é a coisa mais ridícula que um captor pode fazer com seu prisioneiro. Irritante também era ficar agindo como uma garotinha das terras verdes. Algo estava errado com ela, algo estava muito errado.

A força que ele usava naquele pedaço inútil de ferro era muito maior do que a necessária e Asha sentia o som ressoar pela forja de forma dolorosa. Cada martelava transpirava raiva, descontentamento, vingança e magoa. Cada martelada era destinada ao peito de Jon Snow.

_**Night has always pushed up day**__**  
><strong>__**You must know life to see decay**__**  
><strong>__**But I won't rot, I won't rot**__**  
><strong>__**Not this mind and not this heart,**__**  
><strong>__**I won't rot.**_

- Não importa quantas vezes acertar esta placa, ou a força que usar. O ferro não tem culpa e também não vai se transformar nele, se quer saber. – ela se pegou dizendo. Gendry não chegou a desviar os olhos do metal para encará-la.

- E o que você entende dessas coisas? Eu não vou fugir, se é isso que te preocupa, mas eu posso pelo menos ter um pouco de paz pra pensar? – ele respondeu martelando o ferro com ainda mais força.

- Entendo de ferro tanto quanto você. – ela respondeu com um riso amargo e debochado – E eu sei que esse pedaço ai não é quem devia estar recebendo todo castigo, assim como também sei que todo esse sofrimento é inútil agora. Se queria uma guerra, que tivesse a coragem para fazer uma, como seu pai. Se queria a moça, então que a fizesse sua antes que outro tivesse a chance. Se queria matar Jon Snow, então que tivesse levado isso até as últimas conseqüências e morresse tentando se fosse preciso.

- Eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui, mas isso não é da sua conta. – ele respondeu deixando o martelo de lado e encarando-a com raiva – Posso ser seu prisioneiro, mas como já me dispus a cooperar, não tem motivo pra ficar me atormentando como uma gralha irritante. Saia daqui.

- Um corvo chegou hoje. – ela disse ignorando o comando – Sua Graça decidiu que você pode viver e manter seu título, com algumas condições. – ela fez silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando em como colocar aquilo de forma simples e vantajosa – Deve ir a presença do rei e lhe jurar lealdade na primeira oportunidade que surgir. Quando fizer isso, também deve renunciar a qualquer pretensão ao trono. Por você e qualquer um de seus descendentes.

- Ele diz algo sobre Arya? – Gendry perguntou bruscamente – Há alguma notícia sobre ela?

- O de sempre. – Asha disse dando de ombros – Casada, coroada e deflorada, então seria bom não perder seu tempo pensando em alcançar as estrelas, garoto. Tudo o que vai ganhar é um pescoço quebrado.

- Não é como se eu tivesse muita salvação. – Gendry disse.

- Ou muito cérebro. – Asha revirou os olhos – Olha, só se morre de amor nas canções e lendas, garoto. Na vida real, a coisa é bem menos bonita do que parece. Não se coloca o pescoço em jogo por ambição, orgulho ou qualquer coisa do gênero, muito menos por amor. Se quer um conselho, dobre os joelhos e mostre que é esperto. Reze aos deuses para que essa menina tenha boa saúde e partos fáceis quando chegar à hora. Reze para que Jon Targaryen não decida ter um ataque de ciúmes, ou para que ele a trate da forma que a honra dos Stark determina, porque se ela fosse a esposa de um dos nossos homens de ferro, eu não queria estar na pele dela quando o marido descobrisse o que vocês fizeram.

- O que você sabe dessas coisas? – Gendry avançou contra ela enfurecido, derrubando a mesinha improvisada onde estavam suas ferramentas – O que você sabe do que nós fizemos, ou do que eu sinto? Você não passa de uma cadela do mar, uma vadia que pensa ser alguma coisa só porque capturou o filho bastardo de Robert Baratheon. Você não sabe de nada!

- Sei muito mais dessas coisas do que você imagina. – ela respondeu sem mover um músculo diante do rompante dele – Eu sou Asha Greyjoy, filha de Balon Greyjoy, filha do Kraken, Senhora de Direito das Ilhas de Ferro e comandante da marinha real. Eu sei muito bem o que guerras inúteis podem causar e as perdas que trazem. Meu pai lutou por independência e ganhou três filhos mortos. O que você está tentando fazer é provar a ela que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. Ate onde eu sei, ela fugiu daqui pra tentar impedir o ataque e salvar a sua pele, pelo menos mostre algum respeito ao esforço que ela fez e não seja tão estúpido quanto parece.

- Por que ainda se dá ao trabalho de me dizer essas coisas? – ele perguntou ainda com os dentes trincados de raiva – Por que se importa? Que tipo de captora é você, mulher?

Asha passou a mão pelo cabelo absurdamente curto, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Ele não era tão burro quanto parecia, afinal. Gendry Baratheon sabia como fazer perguntas desconcertantes para as quais ela não tinha resposta.

- Talvez essa seja a minha boa ação do ano, garoto. Já vi muitos homens bons morrerem pela burrice alheia ou pela própria e digo, é um desperdício de vida. Não faça isso por amor. Nem de longe é tão bonito quanto parece nas canções.

_**And I took you by the hand**__**  
><strong>__**And we stood tall,**__**  
><strong>__**And remembered our own land,**__**  
><strong>__**What we lived for.**_

Asha deu as costas a ele, pronta para sair da forja e se ocupar de qualquer coisa que exigisse sua atenção integral. Qualquer coisa que não fosse a cara daquele bastardo deprimido. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que tentar enfiar algum bom senso naquela cabeça dura. Supervisionar o concerto dos drakares e galés, ou talvez afiar um machado.

Não havia o menor sentido em ter pena daquele bastardo, assim como não havia sentido em tentar tirá-lo da miséria em que se encontrava. Como uma boa Greyjoy, ela ignorava os sentimentos alheios, ela não tinha certezas além do aço de seu machado e o fio de sua adaga. Guerras eram para pessoas como ela e Gendry Baratheon nunca deveria ter entrado em uma, nem pelo Trono de Ferro, nem por uma garota chamada Arya Stark.

Se ele queria sobreviver, o melhor era se conformar com o fato que para ele Arya Stark estava morta e o que havia restado era uma rainha chamada Arya Targaryen.

Nada conseguia destruir tanto um homem quanto uma mulher...

Gendry pegou mais uma vez o martelo e sentiu seu peso. Era inevitável não pensar no pai e nas histórias de como ele havia esmagado o peito de Rhaegar Targaryen na batalha do Tridente. Tudo por uma mulher...

Aquela maldita guerra que se arrastou por anos começou naquela época, começou por causa de Lyanna Stark e seus traços nortenhos. Começou com o rapto da donzela pelo príncipe de Pedra do Dragão e com o coração partido e o orgulho de Robert Baratheon.

Seu pai ganhou uma coroa, sete reinos e uma vida miserável. Aparentemente aquilo iria se tornar uma tradição de família.

As notícias do casamento chegaram a Ponta Tempestade um dia depois da invasão de Asha. Diziam os partidários de Jon Targaryen que a investida foi um desperdício de forças e que a ordem para cancelamento haviam sido interceptadas por um traidor que a esta altura já estava morto. Gendry não acreditava em uma palavra. Para ele aquilo era apenas uma demonstração infantil de poder.

O bastardo Targaryen não se contentava em reclamar o trono em seu nome, ou roubar Arya. Jon Snow queria tudo o que pertencia a ele e não pouparia nem mesmo as terras e os vassalos de Ponta Tempestade.

Foi uma derrota humilhante, que não deixou a ele muitas opções se não a rendição. Gendry podia não ser brilhante em suas estratégias, mas não colocaria vidas inocentes em risco por causa das vaidades conflitantes de dois bastardos. E para completar a tragédia, agora Arya estava casada e coroada como a rainha de Jon Snow.

Gendry só queria ter uma idéia de qual seria a reação do noivo quando descobrisse que a jovem em sua cama estava longe de ser uma donzela.

Pelo que sabia daquele "novo rei", Gendry supunha que a lendária honra dos Stark o impediria de rechaçar Arya publicamente, até porque o exército do Norte só seguiria Jon Snow enquanto ele tivesse uma nortenha de alto nascimento como rainha. Gendry só não tinha certeza de aquele homem trataria sua esposa com o devido respeito, uma vez que soubesse que ele não foi o primeiro.

Por mais que Gendry soubesse que ela podia se defender muito bem sozinha, a idéia de alguém tentando machucá-la de algum modo era repulsiva, quase tanto quanto a idéia dela se deitar com outro.

O que ele estava tentando ignorar a todo custo era a lembrança de como ela falava a respeito deste Jon Snow no passado. Havia adoração na voz dela, havia um carinho que ele jamais havia visto Arya demonstrar por ninguém. Talvez, e isso era doloroso de aceitar...Talvez ela o amasse no fim das contas.

Para completar ainda tinha que aturar aquela mulher estranha.

_**And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.**__**  
><strong>__**And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.**__**  
><strong>__**Get over your hill and see what you find there,**__**  
><strong>__**With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.**_

Asha Greyjoy matou a poder de machadadas pelo menos 10 homens no assalto a Ponta Tempestade. No fim do dia ela se sentava no cadeirão dos Baratheon e ainda tripudiava do martelo de Robert que estava exposto no salão. Bem nascida ou não, ela era uma bruxa do mar.

E ela ainda se sentia no direito de dar conselhos a ele, como se entendesse alguma coisa. Mesmo sendo a filha do homem que se rebelou contra Robert Baratheon e viveu para contar a história, o que ela sabia dos problemas dele? Não era só uma questão de dobrar os joelhos, não era apenas renunciar às pretensões ao trono, se tratava de fazer aquilo que era melhor para o povo dele quando Gendry não sabia nem por onde começar e, acima de tudo, se tratava da mulher que ele amava.

Gendry duvidava que alguém como Asha Greyjoy soubesse qualquer coisa sobre corações partidos. Ela provavelmente nem tinha um. Ela era uma mulher de ferro, a filha do kraken, isso a tornava algo mais próximo de uma armadura do que de um ser humano.

Sobre um drakar ela parecia a senhora absoluta do mundo. Não havia um único homem a bordo que conseguisse desobedecê-la e Gendry tinha que admitir que gostaria de ter metade da habilidade dela em batalha. Era o senhor de uma terra banhada por mar, mas nunca havia comandado um navio de guerra, também não sabia nada de estratégia, assim como não cavalgava tão bem quanto o povo do Norte e também não possuía técnica em batalha.

A única coisa que ele sabia manusear era o martelo e mesmo em batalha a coisa não era tão diferente da forja. Era apenas focar em destruir o metal que revestia o peito de um soldado, todo resto era conseqüência. Nisso se parecia com o pai que nunca conheceu.

Foi a própria Asha que o desarmou e os deuses eram testemunhas de que aquela mulher era rápida como um raio e esguia de mais para que ele conseguisse imobilizá-la por muito tempo. Escapava por entres os dedos dele...Como Arya.

E era com desagrado que ele percebia que as semelhanças não paravam por ali.

Ela raramente vestia roupas de mulher. Lidava com armas como o mais experiente dos soldados. Não tinha papas na língua e era traiçoeira como um gato de rua. O cabelo era escuro e curto, sempre desgrenhado...

Estava ficando louco se conseguia enxergar alguma coisa de Arya naquela mulher. Como se sonhar todas as noites com a nova rainha não fosse o bastante para levá-lo às raias da insanidade.

Ele ergueu os olhos e viu o contorno distinto do corpo de Asha Greyjoy se afastando em direção ao castelo.

Nuca expostas, curvas gentis como nada mais nela parecia ser. Os fios escuros do cabelo que traçavam linhas sinuosas contra a pele clara, mas não chegavam nem perto dos ombros. Ela andava com a confiança de mil homens, sem abaixar os olhos. Talvez Arya ficasse parecida com aquela mulher dentro de alguns anos, se não conseguissem transformá-la numa dama no fim das contas.

Diziam que o primeiro Greyjoy a ser coroado nas Ilhas de Ferro se casou com uma sereia e que desta união surgiu a casa do Kraken. Asha tinha algo gracioso na forma de andar e até mesmo quando estava no convés dos navios, como se tivesse nascido em cima de um. No mar ela era um dos maiores perigos e também era o único momento em que ela parecia serena. Talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa de sereia dentro de si.

E esse era um pensamento ridículo de se ter, principalmente quando ela era sua captora. A falta que sentia de Arya devia estar afetando seu discernimento.

Ao fim do dia ele voltou para as pedras frias e escuras do castelo. O vento frio soprava vindo do mar e Gendry conseguia até mesmo sentir o gosto do sal em sua boca. Ao menos ele era grato por não o terem aprisionado numa cela, ou em um dos quartos. O tempo que passava na forja era de longe o único momento do dia em que tinha alguma paz.

Vestiu uma túnica limpa para o jantar e lavou o cabelo, sem se importar com a barba por fazer. Ao menos tinha de parecer um lorde, mesmo que estivesse destituído de seus poderes naquele momento. Ele encontrou o salão abarrotado de gente. Vassalos de Ponta Tempestade, Correrrio e do Vale.

Os vassalos abriram caminho para que ele passasse e mesmo que nenhum dos nobres ali presentes nutrisse grande simpatia por um bastardo tão perigoso quanto ele, Gendry viu todas as cabeças se curvando numa reverência breve.

_**And now I cling to what I knew**__**  
><strong>__**I saw exactly what was true**__**  
><strong>__**But oh no more.**__**  
><strong>__**That's why I hold,**__**  
><strong>__**That's why I hold with all I have.**__**  
><strong>__**That's why I hold.**_

Ele olhou para frente. Sabia que Asha Greyjoy estaria sentada no cadeirão dos Baratheon, provavelmente usando uma cota de malha e couro fervido, com seu machado de batalha posto sobre a mesa e uma adaga escondida entre os seios.

Ergueu os olhos e encontrou um rosto que era familiar, mas ela estava totalmente diferente do que ele imaginava. O cabelo limpo estava espetado para todos os lados, usava brincos e um vestido cinza chumbo, feito de veludo especo. Era um dos vestidos que ele havia dado a Arya de presente, mas aquela mulher não era sua antiga noiva.

Sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça e a raiva lhe dava vontade de ir até ela e fazer aquele maldito vestido em pedaços. Se fizesse isso, acabaria decapitado antes do fim da noite. Não era Arya e ela nunca mais voltaria a usar aquela roupa. Ele tinha que se contentar com a figura irritante de Asha Greyjoy.

Seria algo simples fazer de conta que aquilo não mexia com ele, mas aquela mulher o lembrava tanto de Arya que o coração ficava espremido dentro do peito e Gendry não sabia se queria matá-la por isso, ou fazer de conta que a menina Stark estava diante dele.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder beijá-la mais uma vez.

Gendry se sentou ao lado dela e passou a noite inteira sem dar uma única palavra. Comeu pouco e bebeu muito mais do que aquilo que era aconselhável. Mesmo vestida como uma dama, Asha deixou o machado sobre a mesa. O aviso era claro. "Não tente fazer nada estúpido".

A única coisa estúpida que ele queria fazer era matar um pedaço do seu fígado depois de beber dois jarros de vinho tinto da Árvore.

A música estava alta, as conversas estridentes o irritavam e tudo o que ele queria era se afastar daquele maldito salão. Ele olhou para o martelo de seu pai, exposto para lembrar as gerações futuras os grandes feitos da casa Baratheon. Ele não era um Baratheon, ele era um bastardo. Aquele não era o lugar dele.

Gendry se levantou de uma vez e deixou o salão a passos largos. Os vassalos o encaravam sem entender, mas ele não estava disposto a prestar atenção às regras de boas maneiras. O som de seus passos ecoando pelos corredores de pedra era muito mais reconfortante.

Ele entrou dentro de seu quarto e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos e deixando que o silêncio da noite o acalmasse. Estava tendo um ataque de pânico, ou estava morrendo, já não fazia muita diferença.

Fantasmas dançavam ao redor dele naquele quarto escuro. O perfume já imperceptível de Arya, o rosto sério dela, Lyanna Stark e suas rosas de inverno nas mãos, seu pai o encarando com decepção e raiva.

Robert Baratheon teria dito que ele não era digno de vestir calças se não conseguia lutar pela mulher que amava, mas Gendry se perguntava o que poderia ser feito se Arya nunca viu nele nada além de uma saída fácil e uma amizade certa. E ele não era um Baratheon, não passada de um bastardo que deu sorte na vida.

O quarto parecia rodar em volta dele, fazendo a visão perder o foco. A cabeça estava leve e os braços pesavam toneladas. Ele ouviu o som de uma porta se fechando, mas achou que devia ser em algum outro cômodo próximo.

Passos ecoavam e cada som parecia amplificado depois de tanta bebida. Teria uma dor de cabeça monstruosa no dia seguinte. Não importava, ao menos ele conseguiria dormir a noite toda sem acordar por causa de algum sonho com ela.

Abriu os olhos e encarou por alguns segundos a figura esguia e curvilínea. Aquilo era algum tipo de delírio, ou brincadeira de mal gosto. Mais um fantasma para assombrá-lo e ela estava mais bonita do que ele conseguia se lembrar. Linda como os sete infernos!

- É um idiota mesmo. – a voz tinha um timbre diferente, mas Arya nunca conseguia se dirigir a ele com o mínimo de carinho. Sempre palavras ásperas e ele amava cada uma delas – Bêbado como um gambá.

- É meu vinho e meu castelo, faço deles o que bem entender. – ele respondeu. A voz mais arrastada do que ele pretendia – Você...Sete infernos! Como consegue ficar tão bonita nos meus delírios, mas não sabe ser nem um pouco gentil?

- Eu não tenho que ser gentil com você. – ela respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura – Você merece um banho de água fria pra curar essa bebedeira.

- O sonho é meu, você devia ser mais agradável. – ele resmungou levando as mãos até a cintura dela e puxando-a para junto dele sem qualquer noção de força.

_**And I will die alone and be left there.**__**  
><strong>__**Well I guess I'll just go home,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh God knows where.**__**  
><strong>__**Because death is just so full and man so small.**__**  
><strong>__**Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before.**_

Ela caiu sentada sobre as pernas dele. As mãos de Gendry deslizavam pelas costas encobertas pelo vestido até alcançar a nuca nua e os fios de cabelo escuros como as penas de um corvo. A ponta dos dedos deslizando pela pele sensível causava arrepios e ele conseguia sentir o hálito dela batendo contra seu rosto.

Tudo o que Gendry conseguia notar era a distância que separava a boca dela da dele. Umedeceu os lábios e tomou os dela num beijo meio desesperado e meio temeroso. Ela poderia se tornar fumaça a qualquer momento nas mãos dele, podia voltar para aquele maldito bastardo Targaryen e parir filhotes de lobo que teriam cabelos escuros e olhos violeta. Cada segundo era precioso.

O gosto dela tinha um toque distinto de sal. Os lábios ágeis e vorazes, correspondiam com o mesmo entusiasmo e necessidade. As mãos decididas o empurraram para a cama e tudo o que Gendry conseguia registrar era a forma imperativa como ela abria os botões de sua túnica, enquanto se sentava sobre o abdômen dele.

As mãos dele desfizeram os laços que prendiam o vestido, deixando o tronco dela totalmente exposto. Ele sentiu cada uma das curvas e sem qualquer piedade apalpou-lhe os seios que pareciam muito mais fartos do que ele se lembrava. Os dedos dela deslizavam sobre a pele de seu tórax, arranhando-o e deixando marcas avermelhadas por toda parte.

- Você tem braços... – a voz dela era irregular – Braços fortes. – ele segurou as coxas dela com força enquanto ela se inclinava para beijá-lo com voracidade.

- Braços de ferreiro. – ele respondeu entre os lábios dela num rosnado. Tanto contato com o quadril dela dançando sobre o abdômen dele e Gendry já sentia a dor da necessidade de estar enterrado dentro daquela mulher.

Ela desatou os nós da calça dele e Gendry agradeceu mentalmente a iniciativa, mas preferia se ela tivesse retirado a peça até o fim e que parasse de torturá-lo naquela posição. Por mais que a visão privilegiada dos seios dela fosse um bônus, ele preferia estar por cima.

Sentiu a uma das mãos dela guiando-o para dentro. Quente, úmida e apertada. Ele emitiu um rosnado involuntário a medida que sentia-se envolvido. Ela era uma boa amazona no fim das contas. Só não fazia idéia de que ela sabia como montar um touro.

Ele a agarrou pelas pernas com força enquanto sua respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante. Naquele ritmo ela queria matá-lo, era a única explicação plausível. Segurou-a pela cintura e ergueu o próprio tronco. Num movimento rápido ele rolou para cima dela, invertendo as posições e fazendo-a emitir um som que estava entre um gemido e uma exclamação.

- O ferro canta quando eu o acerto. – a voz dele era rouca, grave e entrecortada, a medida que ele a estocava cada vez mais forte e mais fundo – Vai cantar quando eu te acertar?

A resposta foi uma mordida nos ombros para conter outro gemido. Gendry mantinha os movimentos fortes e as pernas dela bem separadas, permitindo que ele fosse cada vez mais fundo. Ela ia ficar dolorida no dia seguinte, sem sombra de dúvidas.

As mãos dela desceram até o traseiro dele, apertando-o com força enquanto seus gemidos se tornavam mais freqüentes. Gendry sentiu quando ela se contraiu inteira numa onda de espasmos musculares e se derramou ao redor dele em prazer explícito. Ele não durou muito mais do que algumas estocadas.

Seu corpo praticamente desmoronou sobre o dela, enquanto os efeitos do orgasmo se dissipavam aos poucos. Seu coração parecia bater na garganta e pela primeira vez em dias ele se sentia feliz.

Seus olhos entraram em foco aos poucos e Gendry fixou-os no rosto dela na esperança de se perder no mar cinzento que eram os olhos dela, mas isso não aconteceu.

Os olhos eram negros e as linhas do rosto eram fortes. O cabelo curto, da cor das penas de um corvo, estavam revoltos. O nariz era um tanto pontudo. Uma mulher linda, nua e quente, com a rigidez do ferro e o sabor do sal do mar impregnado em cada ínfima parte de seu corpo. Mas aquela mulher não era Arya.

Asha Greyjoy era de fato uma bruxa do mar.

_**And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<strong>_

_**And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<strong>_

_**(After The Storm, Mumford & Sons)**_

_**Nota da Autora: AHAH! E todo mundo achando que eu ia fazer o Gendry comer o pão que o diabo amassou com brometo! Eu gosto dele gente, só não gosto dele com a Arya, mas acho que com a Asha pode XD. Por essa ninguém esperava, neh? Espero que tenham gostado. Comentém!**_

_**Bjux**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Os últimos flocos de neve**_

_**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea**____**  
><strong>__**You, became the light on the dark side of me**____**  
><strong>__**Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill**____**  
><strong>__**But did you know that when it snows**____**  
><strong>__**My eyes become larger**__**  
><strong>__**And the light that you shine can be seen?**____****_

A neve parecia derreter com o passar dos dias e as estradas se tornavam mais movimentadas. Com o inverno finalmente cedendo, era esperado que os homens do Vale finalmente se juntassem ao restante do exército de Jon Targaryen.

Harrold Arryn finalmente deixaria a segurança do Ninho da Águia para comandar as forças do Vale pela primeira vez, mas a idéia de deixar sua esposa sozinha e em gravidez avançada para trás não agradava o Lorde Protetor do Vale. Em resposta às angustias de seu aliado, Jon concordou em receber lady Arryn em sua corte improvisada em Correrrio.

Depois de tantos anos, finalmente ele reencontraria Sansa e o que havia sobrado da família Stark estaria mais uma vez de baixo do mesmo teto. Arya estava ciente do convite e sua ansiedade estava assustadora. Ele sempre soube que sua mulher não tinha a melhor das relações com a irmã mais velha, mas Jon esperava que as duas acabassem deixando de lado as diferenças e aproveitassem o reencontro.

Talvez Sansa pudesse dar a Arya algum tipo de ajuda com toda necessidade de se apresentar como uma grande dama, mesmo que ele tivesse poucas esperanças de sucesso quanto a isso. Na melhor das hipóteses elas poderiam fazer as pazes e descobrir algumas afinidades agora que ambas estavam casadas.

A proximidade com a irmã poderia até dar a Arya uma desculpa para se esquecer do maldito bastardo Baratheon. Sansa daria a nova rainha trabalho mais do que o suficiente para que ela não tivesse tempo de pensar em mais nada se não na raiva que estava sentindo.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar breve e um sorriso discreto enquanto comiam. Já havia se passado um mês inteiro naquela tensão. Asha Greyjoy mantinha Gendry como prisioneiro e até então nenhuma palavra foi dada a respeito da proposta de acordo. Arya continuava indignada com a situação, mas não tocava no nome dele enquanto Jon estava próximo.

Os boatos a respeito da relação entre ela e Gendry permaneciam. As más línguas chegavam a dizer que ela teria abortado um filho do bastardo. Cada novo boato era um ataque direto ao novo rei e cedo ou tarde colocaria em xeque a legitimidade dos filhos que ele e Arya viessem a conceber.

As camareiras informaram que o sangue dela havia descido normalmente naquele mês, o que significava que o incidente com Gendry Baratheon não teria maiores conseqüências, mas também significava que ela ainda não havia concebido o herdeiro ao trono.

No meio de uma guerra como aquela, com a aproximação do ataque decisivo ao Rochedo Casterly e toda agitação quanto as vitórias em mar, a cobrança quanto a produção de um herdeiro ainda era pouca. O ideal seria que aquele tempo precioso fosse aproveitado, de modo que quando a paz estivesse restabelecida não haveria motivos para qualquer tipo de estresse.

Dividir a cama com ela ainda era um assunto delicado. Sempre havia entre eles aquela sensação de estranheza, pairava no ar a sensação de que nunca estavam sozinhos de fato. Ela nunca o rejeitou apesar de tudo. Conseguia enlouquecê-lo com o menor dos gestos e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo o que foi ou era, talvez por medo de que ele decidisse mudar de idéia e decapitar Gendry.

Havia uma dificuldade patente naquela relação. Ambos tinham papeis a desempenhar e boa parte do que viviam era por mera obrigação. Com tudo, obrigações e palavras não ditas estavam sufocando Jon aos poucos. Podia ter começado como um contrato, mas em algum ponto obscuro daquela história ele acabou se entregando aos sentimentos conflitantes que sentia por ela.

Gostava de quando ela deitava sobre o peito dele, meio desperta e meio adormecida, sentindo o coração dela ainda acelerado por causa de um orgasmo. Gostava de como ela o abraçava quando estavam a sós, de como ela correspondia seus beijos, de como ela sussurrava seu nome. Gostava de sentir o corpo dela estremecer em baixo do dele e se contrair inteiro enquanto ela o beijava. Gostava de ouvi-la rir, mesmo que ela quase não fizesse isso. Gostava de vê-la cavalgar pelos acampamentos, como se o mundo lhe pertencesse, como a própria rainha Nymeria. Gostava de vê-la praticar sua dança da água, com a espada em punho enquanto se movia com a fluidez de uma onda.

Nunca mais completaram as frases um do outro. Ele também não a chamava de irmãzinha, nem bagunçava o cabelo dela, a menos que estivessem nos braços um do outro na cama. O nome de Gendry estava sempre pairando sobre eles de algum modo, ainda que boa parte das preocupações de Jon fossem movidas por pura insegurança.

O que aquele homem havia feito para conquistar Arya? O que realmente existia entre eles era a conseqüência de anos de solidão, ou havia algo mais? E por que ele se sentia tão inseguro com todas estas questões?

Se ao menos ele a tivesse encontrado antes que Arya chegasse a Ponta Tempestade, se tivesse tempo para conquistar a afeição dela, ou pelo menos se tivesse a coragem necessária para dizer a ela que a amava, independente de qualquer acordo. Tinha medo de dar a ela seu coração e ouvir daquela boca que Gendry Baratheon já havia levado o dela.

Se por um lado era extremamente necessário produzir um herdeiro, por outro Jon se sentia desconfortável com a idéia de obrigá-la a carregar um filho do homem que a havia colocado numa situação tão desconfortável por mera obrigação.

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah**____**  
><strong>__**Now that your rose is in bloom**____**  
><strong>__**A light hits the gloom on the gray**__**  
><strong>_

Sansa daria a ela a chance de esquecer de todas estas coisas e talvez, com uma boa dose de sorte, ela desse a Arya algum consolo ou esperança de que aquele casamento podia ter sua parcela de felicidade. Ainda que fosse uma idéia extremamente otimista e ingênua, era a única esperança que ele tinha naquele momento.

As tropas do Vale chegaram ao fim do segundo mês de casamento de Jon e Arya, com seus estandartes orgulhosos, ostentando o símbolo da Águia e da Lua. Harrold Arryn seguia a frente de seus homens. Um rapaz bonito, cheio de charme e bons modos, que até então não tinha grande experiência em campo de batalha. Sansa vinha mais atrás, recostada em almofadas de veludo e seda dentro de uma grande carruagem.

Os senhores do Ninho da Águia seguiram até Correrrio de barco, deixando para trás o exército acampado e levando consigo apenas um pequeno grupo composto por alguns criados e dois de seus comandantes mais experientes.

Harrold desceu primeiro do barco e cumprimentou respeitosamente o cunhado e seus soberanos, em seguida voltou ao barco, ajudando Sansa a desembarcar também.

Ela usava as cores do Vale e seus cabelos trançados a moda do sul, enquanto alisava a barriga proeminente com todo orgulho que uma mãe deve ter. Ela abraçou Bran com força e cumprimentou Meera, que agora era sua cunhada. Virou-se para encarar Jon e com toda boa educação que lhe foi dada ela prestou suas honras ao novo rei, mesmo que estivesse muito claro o desagrado pela situação. Jon sempre seria o seu meio irmão bastardo e ainda que não fosse seu irmão ainda era um bastardo e isso era o bastante para desmerecê-lo.

Finalmente seus olhos caíram sobre Arya e seus cabelos curtos, sempre desgrenhados e negros. Arya e seu vestido simples em tons de cinza e branco. Arya e suas espada atada à cintura. Arya e seu rosto longo e de traços firmes, com olhos cinzentos. Arya e sua falta de cortesias. Arya e sua coroa de prata.

Sansa alisou a barriga mais uma vez, como se buscasse no filho algum tipo de segurança, ou a mera confirmação de que ela era uma grande dama e muito superior a irmã, ainda que Arya usasse uma coroa. Seu filho seria o herdeiro do Vale, os filhos de Arya seriam filhos de um bastardo...Seriam príncipes, princesas, reis e rainhas.

Arya lançou a ela um sorriso enviesado e Sansa fez uma breve reverência em respeito à irmã.

- Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver esse dia. – Arya provocou – Você fazendo reverências a mim. – ela fez sinal para que a irmã se levantasse e Sansa obedeceu prontamente. De forma inesperada, Arya abraçou lady Arryn e sorriu para ela enquanto acariciava de leve sua barriga – Que os deuses sejam bons, você está redonda.

- Por pouco tempo. Estou chegando no sétimo mês. – para a surpresa de Sansa, Arya jamais a havia tratado com tamanho afeto e cortesia. Ainda que lhe faltasse algum refinamento em seus comentários e maneiras, a irmã mais nova parecia ciente da necessidade de se adaptar a imagem que a corte tinha de uma rainha. Por mais que aquilo fosse injusto, lady Arryn tinha que admitir que a esposa do bastardo poderia ser bem pior.

Foram todos conduzidos para dentro do castelo, onde as festividades se seguiram por horas, deixando lady Arryn rapidamente exausta. Jon e lorde Arryn se retiraram da mesa do banquete, junto com o restante dos comandantes dos exércitos aliados para uma reunião que deveria ser breve. Arya foi proibida de entrar na sala enquanto a reunião acontecia, sendo relegada a um outro cômodo, junto com as demais senhoras pra uma seção de leituras, música e costura.

Naturalmente, a morte seria algo infinitamente melhor.

Sansa se recostou confortavelmente em uma das poltronas junto a lareira, enquanto se entretinha com uma costura qualquer e colocava os pés para cima. Como rainha, era esperado que Arya participasse destes momentos ditos "relaxantes", mas tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que a qualquer momento levaria um tapa da Septã por não estar fazendo os pontos da forma correta. Apesar da dificuldade em lidar com uma agulha, ela se sentia feliz em notar que sua cunhada, Meera, compartilhava esta deficiência.

Sansa ergueu os olhos do bordado e espiou o trabalho desastrado de Arya. Lançou a irmã um sorriso que a jovem rainha podia jurar que era de sarcasmo.

- Que trabalho delicado. Vossa Graça desenvolveu seu talento afinal. – Sansa provocou e Arya gargalhou do comentário.

- É tão mentirosa agora, quanto era há cinco anos. – ela retrucou – Pra minha sorte, as habilidades de uma rainha não são contestadas.

- A menos que seja a habilidade de produzir um herdeiro. – Sansa completou maldosamente – Estou certa de que logo esta habilidade será colocada a prova. – Arya sentiu-se atordoada pelo golpe.

- Sua Graça, o rei, não me faz qualquer exigência neste sentido. – Arya tentou se defender, mas admitia que era um argumento frágil.

- Ele não freqüenta sua cama então. – Sansa constatou maliciosa – Não é de Sua Graça que partirá a cobrança, querida. O reino exigirá isso em breve.

- Não que esses assuntos lhe digam respeito. – Arya retrucou imediatamente.

- Só estou alertando. Logo será um fato. – Sansa disse – A menos que toda esta precaução tenha alguma relação com os rumores sobre Gendry Baratheon e o tempo que Vossa Graça esteve aos cuidados do Senhor de Ponta Tempestade.

- Não que lorde Arry tenha motivos para dormir tranqüilo a noite. Todo reino sabe que há uma chance de que seu filho tenha dedos pequenos. – Arya lançou um meio sorriso venenoso a irmã e em seguida fez uma breve reverência debochada – Se me permitem, eu vou me recolher. O dia foi exaustivo.

_**There is so much a man can tell you**____**  
><strong>__**So much he can say**____**  
><strong>__**You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain**____**  
><strong>__**Baby, To me, you're like a growing**____**  
><strong>__**Addiction that I can't deny**____**  
><strong>__**Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?**____**  
><strong>__**But did you know that when it snows**____**  
><strong>__**My eyes become large**____**  
><strong>__**And the light that you shine can be seen?**____**  
><strong>_

Uma das vantagens de estar acima de qualquer mulher do reino era poder deixar uma sala quando bem quisesse, sem ter que dar satisfação a ninguém, sem ter que tolerar Sansa e sua inveja. Ao menos Jon havia dado isso a ela, o poder de calar a boca da irmã sempre que ele não estivesse por perto para defendê-la.

O dia havia sido demasiado cansativo. Lorde Arryn, felizmente, era um rapaz de mente perspicaz e estava ansioso para ajudar no ataque ao Rochedo o mais rápido possível. Com as cartas que haviam chegado dos portos e estaleiros navais, a frota do Norte estava pronta para o ataque, restando apenas convocar Asha Greyjoy para assumir o comando do ataque.

Ele se sentia exausto. Talvez até poupasse Arya de ter que aturar sua presença no quarto. Passaria apenas para dar boa noite a ela e se retirar para um outro quarto qual quer no mesmo corredor. Ninguém nunca disse a ele o quanto ser rei era cansativo. Graças aos deuses ele ainda podia contar com Tyrion e Bran para manter o acampamento e o restante do reino funcionando.

Abriu a porta do quarto, sem grandes esperanças de encontrar Arya lá dentro. Esperava poder se sentar em uma boa poltrona e as idéias em ordem, quem sabe até redigir a carta convocando Asha Greyjoy.

Para sua surpresa, Arya estava na varanda do quarto, admirando a visão do Tridente. O vento era frio, mas com o fim do inverno sendo anunciado aos quatro cantos como uma benção, ele acreditou que talvez ela estivesse apenas se recordando de quando observava a neve derreter em Winterfell e talvez isso fosse o mais próximo que ela chegaria de sua casa. Jon não podia negar que aquela visão o fez desejar estar de volta a casa de Eddard Stark, acompanhando a neve desaparecer aos poucos ao lado de Arya, como eles costumavam fazer durante a infância.

Ele observou o contorno do rosto dela de perfil a medida que se aproximava. Apesar de muita coisa nela ter mudado durante os últimos anos, ele ainda sabia dizer quando Arya estava chateada com alguma coisa. Com Sansa hospedada em Correrrio, não era difícil imaginar quem havia causado aquela expressão peculiar no rosto da jovem rainha.

Jon encostou-se na sacada, ficando ao lado dela, contemplando a visão do rio caudaloso. Não tinha nada da beleza austera de Winterfell, mas as terras do Tridente tinham sua própria beleza e era possível entender por que os Tully eram dados a sorrisos fáceis. Aquela era uma terra amena e próspera. Uma terra quente, onde os risos fluíam ao invés de ficarem congelados na garganta.

_Ela teria tido mais chances de sorrir aqui. _

- O que está perturbando sua cabeça? – ele perguntou num tom amistoso, mas por um momento o receio de que o problema fosse Gendry Baratheon passou por ele. Arya não se virou para encará-lo.

- Sansa. O que mais consegue me perturbar desde que eu era criança? – ela disse séria, abaixando o rosto para traçar desenhos invisíveis nas pedras do balcão com a ponta do dedo.

- Septã Mordane, Lady Cathelyn, Jeyne Poole… Eu me lembro de todas elas te perturbando também. – Jon disse com um toque de saudosismo.

- Todas acabavam fazendo isso por causa de Sansa. A mais bonita, mais educada, mais talentosa, gentil, cortês, uma verdadeira lady, enquanto eu era só...Arya Cara de Cavalo. – ela disse em voz baixa e cheia de rancor. Jon passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela puxando-a para perto dele e deixando que ela recostasse a cabeça contra o tórax dele.

- Isso foi há muito tempo. – ele disse enquanto afagava o cabelo dela – Ela parecia um papagaio repetindo tudo àquilo que aprendia. Era irritante na época e continua sendo. – Jon praticamente sussurrava – E ainda que ela seja uma lady, agora você é uma rainha. Pode se dar ao luxo de simplesmente ignorá-la agora, ou ameaçar colocar a cabeça dela num espigão. – Arya riu.

- E você não teria as espadas do Vale se isso acontecesse. – ela comentou – Não. Sansa ao menos é útil agora que está com um filho na barriga, muito mais útil do que quando era só um papagaio. Além do mais, ela tinha razão em algumas coisas.

- Sansa? Com razão em alguma coisa? – Jon debochou – Deuses! Isso deve ser um milagre. – Arya conteve o riso – Em que ela tem razão?

- Os comentários já circulam pelos corredores. Logo estarão olhando pra mim e esperando encontrar uma barriga redonda. O único talento que me é exigido como rainha. – ela disse com pesar.

- E por que isso está te incomodando agora? – ele perguntou sentindo a tensão dela.

- E se eu não conseguir? – ela disse por fim – Sansa se gaba de sua barriga e de ter concebido logo no primeiro mês de casamento. Por enquanto a guerra tem ocupado os pensamentos de todos, mas logo os olhos se voltaram para a questão da sucessão.

- Sei que parece assustador, mas não tem que se preocupar com isso agora. – ele disse calmo – No devido tempo isso vai acabar se resolvendo.

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah**____**  
><strong>__**Now that your rose is in bloom**____**  
><strong>__**A light hits the gloom on the gray**__****_

_**I've been kissed by a rose on the gray**__**  
><strong>__**I've been kissed by a rose on the gray**__**  
><strong>__**And if I should fall, will it all go away?**____**  
><strong>_

- Ela chegou à conclusão de que você não freqüenta minha cama. – Arya completou e por um momento Jon não soube o que dizer – E agora eu penso que talvez eu esteja fazendo algo errado.

- Como assim? – Jon se afastou para encará-la nos olhos.

- Eu não nasci pra ser rainha e sem dúvida não nasci para ser a sua rainha. – ela disse séria – Fico pensando que talvez, outra mulher fosse mais adequada a isso.

- E o que te leva a pensar essas coisas, Arya? – ele perguntou firme.

- Não sei. Às vezes acho que não sei agradá-lo e sempre que vem até mim você parece incerto do que fazer. Eu sei que é uma obrigação, mas...

- Chega. – ele disse sério – Não termine esse raciocínio, por favor.

- Eu só estou tentando pensar numa solução. – ela disse.

- E qual seria essa solução? Desfazer o casamento? – ele perguntou ressentido – É tarde de mais pra isso, Arya. – Jon a soltou e voltou a encarar o rio com olhos duros – Talvez fosse uma boa idéia se conformar com o fato de que, bem ou mal, estamos juntos.

- Não acho que desfazer o casamento seria algo razoável a esta altura, eu só... – ela não soube como dizer – Só não sei o que fazer para agradá-lo. Eu nunca soube o que fazer para agradar ninguém, mas não quero que corra para a cama de outra mulher por causa da minha falta de talento para isso.

- Achei que me conhecesse bem o bastante para saber que eu jamais a desonraria desta forma. – Jon disse de forma ressentida – Sou um rei, mas não um Baratheon.

- Por que nossas conversas sempre acabam nesse assunto? – ela o encarou – Você sempre se aborrece quando fala nesse nome, mas continua levando todas as nossas discussões de volta ao tópico.

- Por que é esse nome que paira no ar toda vez que me aproximo de você, seja para acariciá-la ou simplesmente tentar conversar. Sempre que estamos juntos nesse quarto é Gendry Baratheon que ocupa a sua cabeça. – ele disse ríspido – Eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu e, aparentemente, não consigo fazê-la se esquecer. Tem idéia do quão frustrante é saber que minha esposa não sente nada por mim?

Arya sentiu o queixo cair por uma fração de segundo e o encarou como se nenhuma daquelas palavras fizesse o menor sentido. Ela estava ali, não estava? Poderia ter fugido, como havia feito todos aqueles anos, poderia ter evitado aquele casamento, mas não o fez quando teve a chance.

Por mais que estivessem diferentes, por mais que tudo entre eles tivesse mudado drasticamente, ele sempre seria Jon...O Jon dela e de mais ninguém. Ele nunca precisou de um reino, ou de uma coroa para fazê-la gostar dele.

Todos aqueles dias asfixiantes, sentindo e desagrado dele, sentindo a distância patente, tudo aquilo parecia algum tipo de punição por ela não ter resistido a Gendry, mas agora...Aquilo parecia outra coisa totalmente diferente. Não era só o orgulho ferido, ou o senso de propriedade.

_**There is so much a man can tell you**____**  
><strong>__**So much he can say**____**  
><strong>__**You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain**____**  
><strong>__**To me, you're like a growing**____**  
><strong>__**Addiction that I can't deny**____**  
><strong>__**Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?**____**  
><strong>__**But did you know that when it snows**____**  
><strong>__**My eyes become larger**____**  
><strong>__**And the light that you shine can be seen?**____****_

- É você quem sempre traz esse assunto de volta. – ela disse por fim – Já pensou que eu poderia ter fugido, poderia ter me recusado a proferir os votos? Eu fiquei aqui, eu disse as palavras e sei que elas são para a vida toda. O que mais eu posso fazer para que acredite que ele não significou nada além de uma amizade?

- Eu gostaria que isso fosse o bastante, eu deveria estar satisfeito com isso, mas não é o bastante. – ele disse exausto – O bastardo Baratheon é só uma parte do problema. Eu vou odiá-lo para sempre, não importa o que diga, apenas porque ele a teve por sua livre e espontânea vontade e não por uma obrigação. Vou odiá-lo porque você o escolheu e o aceitou, enquanto eu me tornei algo que você apenas tolera.

- Está louco, Jon. Essa é a única explicação para todas essas acusações. – ela disse por fim.

Jon se afastou do balcão e voltou para dentro do quarto. Seu coração acelerado e as mãos suando. Queria conseguir se expressar melhor, queria a eloqüência e sensibilidade dos poetas, queria o talento dos músicos para dizer a ela o que sentia.

- Eu quero entender o que está acontecendo. – Arya disse enquanto caminhava logo atrás dele – Por que tanta implicância com Gendry, por que essas brigas freqüentes, por que diabos se dá ao trabalho de vir até este quarto quando obviamente tem nojo de mais para se quer conseguir me encarar direito quando conversamos. Eu sei que tudo isso é uma obrigação, mas eu não vou conseguir viver desse jeito por muito tempo. Eu não quero que você viva infeliz, então se estamos atados um ao outro temos de fazer o melhor pra viver bem!

Jon parou no meio do quarto e se virou para encará-la. Obrigação...Ela não conseguiria viver daquele jeito por muito tempo...Nojo? Por que ele ainda se dava ao trabalho de ir até ela? Não bastava poupar a vida do bastardo Baratheon, não bastava torná-la rainha, dar-lhe muito mais liberdade do que deveria, ou tentar a todo custo agradá-la. Aparentemente nada era o bastante para Arya.

Não era uma garota, como ele se forçava a crer todos os dias. Nada nela era inocente ou ingênuo. Ela havia matado, havia enganado e mentido incontáveis vezes para sobreviver. Ela havia trilhado seu caminho de sangue até ele e o trono. A garotinha que ele insistia em ver naqueles olhos cinzentos não existia mais. Restava apenas aquela mulher pequena, linda e cruel por quem ele estava miseravelmente apaixonado e que fazia tão pouco caso de tudo o que ele oferecia.

- E o que exatamente minha senhora sugere que eu faça? – a voz dele saiu rancorosa e grave – Eu poderia lhe dar a lua, o sol e as estrelas. Talvez lhe cobrir de aço, já que as jóias nunca a agradaram. Talvez até mande trazer o bastardo até aqui para lhe servir de amante, já que aparentemente eu não consigo agradá-la!

- Pare com isso. – a voz dela saiu amedrontada – Jon, pare. Por favor, me diga o que fazer!

- ME DIGA VOCÊ O QUE EU DEVO FAZER! – ele gritou. Ele nunca havia levantado a voz para ela e os olhos de Arya o encaravam com medo e mágoa – Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você...- ele disse – Não sei. Está claro que este casamento é repugnante para você, que não consegue sentir nada por mim além de uma afeição vaga porque um dia me chamou de irmão. Estou farto de lutar em vão contra os sentimentos que tem por Gendry Baratheon. Estou farto de esperar que sinta algo parecido por mim. – Jon fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – Infelizmente teremos de tolerar esta situação até que um herdeiro seja produzido. Depois disso não precisará tolerar minha presença, ou tão pouco fingir que aprecia meus carinhos. Pode viver em Wintefell por alguns meses se desejar, só pedirei para que fique ao menos três meses por ano na corte.

- Viver em Wintefell? – ela o encarou sem entender.

- Nossos filhos ficariam na corte, logicamente. – ele disse sério.

- Abandonar meus filhos? Jon, você só pode ter enlouquecido! – Arya parecia furiosa agora – Se não me quer por perto, ao menos seja homem o bastante para dizer isso na minha cara! DIGA QUE NÃO ME QUER E EU NEM MESMO LHE DIRIGIREI A PALAVRA! – ela se lançou contra ele furiosamente, socando seu tórax e ombros como se fosse uma louca violenta – COVARDE! MALDITO COVARDE!

- Fique quieta! – ele tentava parar os ataques dela, mas Arya era rápida – Arya, pare já com isso!

- PARE VOCÊ! IMBECIL, RIDÍCULO! – ela gritava ainda mais alto – VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME EXILAR! NÃO VAI ROUBAR MEUS FILHOS! NÃO VAI ME APAGAR DO MAPA!

- Eu não vou exilá-la! – ele retrucou quando finalmente conseguiu parar as mãos dela – Eu não quero roubar nada de você! O que eu estou tentando fazer é deixá-la feliz. Os deuses sabem que eu preferiria morrer a lhe obrigar a viver comigo se isso a faz infeliz. Não tenho poder para desfazer o acordo, mas posso minimizá-lo. Eu não tenho o direito de exigir que sinta por mim o que sinto por você.

- E o que diabos você sente, se é que sente alguma coisa? – ela o encarava furiosa.

- Eu te amo! Se ainda não percebeu isso, então eu digo com todas as letras para que não se esqueça! – ele disse segurando-a firme pelos braços – Eu passei anos pensando em você, em como você estava, me preocupando ao ponto de mandar um grupo resgatá-la quando as notícias de que o bastardo Bolton a havia tomado por esposa chegaram a Muralha. Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você e quando a reencontrei, já na condição de seu prometido, me deparei não com uma garotinha, mas com uma mulher feita! Uma mulher com a qual eu não sei lidar. Uma mulher que está apaixonada por outro homem e por quem eu me apaixonei. Que os deuses sejam misericordiosos, eu não deveria amar alguém que chamei de irmã por tanto tempo. Talvez por isso esse sentimento seja tão penoso!

Arya se afastou dele. Sua respiração ofegante e cabelos desgrenhados faziam com que ele se lembrasse dos anos felizes em Winterfell. Ela o encarava com olhos assustados e por uma fração de segundos Jon acreditou que ainda havia algo de feminino e delicado dentro dela.

- Seu grande tolo! Idiota! – ela disse num fôlego só.

- Me diga algo que eu não sei. – ele retrucou sério.

- Você não sabe de nada, Jon Snow. – de todas as pessoas no mundo, Jon não esperava ouvir isso dela, mas admitia que em um outro contexto aquela seria uma ironia muito bem empregada – É cego por um acaso? Acha que eu estaria aqui se eu não quisesse?

- Não tinha para onde ir. – ele disse.

- Eu poderia ter continuado em Ponta Tempestade, poderia ter voltado para lá ou para Braavos. Poderia mudar de nome e ir para qualquer lugar onde ninguém me conhecesse. Eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar, mas eu escolhi estar aqui! – ela respondeu firme – Implorei a Gendry para que me mandasse para Winterfell, aonde eu poderia ter esperanças de que um dia você faria uma visita. Eu pensei em ir até a Muralha por conta própria para revê-lo. Quando soube o que Gendry havia feito e que você estava a caminho para atacar Ponta Tempestade, eu fui até você, desesperada para vê-lo mais uma vez com meus próprios olhos. Gendry é um dos homens mais importantes na minha vida, mas ele não é você! Nunca foi!

Jon ergueu o rosto e a encarou mais uma vez. Seu coração aos saltos dentro do peito com a mera expectativa de que aquilo tudo não fosse um sonho. Arya caminhou até ele. Levou a mão ao rosto dele e mirou seus olhos cinzentos.

- Por mais que eu os comparasse. Gendry não é você e eu jamais conseguiria amar alguém que não fosse o meu Jon. – ela disse.

Nem mais uma palavra foi dita naquela noite em que o inverno dava sinais claros de que estava no fim. A neve derretia por toda parte, mas para eles nada mais importava se não as sensações que causavam um no outro.

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah**____**  
><strong>__**Now that your rose is in bloom**____**  
><strong>__**A light hits the gloom on the gray**__**  
><strong>__**Now...that your rose is in bloom...**__**  
><strong>__**a light hits the gloom**__**  
><strong>__**on the grave...**__**  
><strong>__**(Kiss from a rose, Seal)**_

_**Nota da autora: Desculpem pela demora. QUE CAPÍTULO CHATO DE ESCREVER! Sério, ia ter uma NC de leve, mas esses pitis da Arya e do Jon me encheram tanto a paciência que eu enfezei. Já disse que eu odeio a Sansa? Pois é. EU ODEIO A SANSA! Pelo menos pra uma coisa esse capítulo serviu. Pro Jon curar essa insegurança crônica em relação ao Gendry. Odiei o capítulo, mas espero que vc's gostem. Comentém.**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Bee**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alianças de Sal**_

_**No walls can keep me protected,  
>No sleet - nothing between me and the rain.<br>And you can't save me now, I'm in the grip of a hurricane.  
>I'm going to blow myself away<strong>_

_**I'm going out, I'm going to drink myself to death  
>And in the crowd I see you with someone else<br>I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt  
>But I like to think at least things can't get any worse<strong>_

Abriu os olhos com cautela, sem realmente precisar fazer isso para medir o estrago de sua bebedeira. Sabia que ela estava deitada ao seu lado, sabia que estava acordada e, mais do que isso, sabia que ela não era Arya.

Gendry se perguntou se era isso o que o pai fez durante a maior parte da vida, já que se embebedar e afogar as mágoas da perda com a primeira mulher que aparecesse na frente não fazia o estilo do jovem lorde. O problema é que Asha nem mesmo se considerava uma mulher na maior parte do tempo. Além disso, ela era o inimigo, não um prêmio de consolação.

Ela não era Arya e jamais seria. Ainda que seus cabelos fossem curtos, que seu jeito de vestir fosse parecido com o da dama de Winterfell e que seus modos fossem tão ríspidos quanto. Arya tinha o mesmo gosto dos flocos de neve, enquanto sobre a pele de Asha o gosto do sal marinho era tão forte que lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Se ao menos ele não tivesse bebido tanto na noite anterior, teria notado isso.

Gendry se virou para encará-la, reunindo toda sua coragem para isso. Ela tinha um sorrisinho satisfeito no canto da boca. Apoiava a cabeça sobre as mãos sem qualquer preocupação com seus seios evidentes. Era uma mulher que não tinha vergonha do que havia feito e estava longe de ser uma virgem corada. Gendry imaginou se alguma vez na vida ele conheceria uma lady normal, mas achou que este era o tipo de questionamento que não valia a pena.

Asha lançou a ele um olhar de rabo de olho e abafou o riso. Ele devia estar simplesmente patético, mas aquela mulher não tinha o direito de debochar dele, principalmente quando sabia que ele não estava no auge de sua forma na noite anterior.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, garoto. – ela disse ainda rindo – A menos que eu tenha tirado a sua virtude, nenhum de nós tem motivos pra lamentar o que aconteceu.

- Eu não...- Gendry não sabia o que dizer.

- Não me diga que não queria. Foi você quem me puxou pra cama, se bem me lembro. – Asha o interrompeu – Mas eu sei que eu não sou aquilo o que você tinha em mente. Em todo caso, pensar em sua rainha neste tipo de situação é alta traição, ou pelo menos é isso o que o novo rei pensaria.

- Saia da minha cama! Pelos sete infernos, ainda vou acabar te matando! – Gendry disse se levantando da cama de uma vez.

- Você ainda é meu prisioneiro, logo quem dá as ordens sou eu. – Asha disse preguiçosamente – Eu gostei da cama, talvez eu passe mais tempo nela.

- O que...- ele passou a mão pelo cabelo – O que você quer aqui?

Asha o encarou como quem encararia uma criança fazendo birra. O corpo nu, cabelos desarrumados e toda segurança do mundo entre suas coxas. Ela sabia que era sedutora de mais para que ele ignorasse e havia um prazer sádico neste conhecimento que incomodava Gendry mais do que tudo.

- O que eu quero? – ela ponderou – Eu poderia dizer que ontem eu estava pensando em evitar que você fizesse um papel ridículo, mas a situação tomou um rumo inesperado. Depois eu imaginei que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade e me divertir, em troca eu fiz um garoto feliz por algumas horas. Eu sei que não sou ela, mas também sei que sou boa.

- Você é um demônio! Essa é a única explicação! – ele esbravejou – Já teve o que queria, agora suma da minha frente! – Asha fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Não...Ainda não tenho tudo o que quero. – ela disse enquanto se esticava languidamente sobre a cama – Eu ainda quero o trono das Ilhas de Ferro que me foi prometido.

- Não posso te dar um trono, então não perca seu tempo aqui. – Gendry pegou as calças do chão e se apressou em vesti-las.

- Jon Snow me prometeu as ilhas em troca do meu talento em mar. Ele vai ganhar a guerra, estou certa disso, e se ele é tão Stark quanto parece então ele cumprirá a promessa. – Asha respondeu – Mas governar é mais do que isso, não é?

- Pare de falar por enigmas, mulher! – Gendry resmungou – Diga de uma vez o que quer!

- Oh, é um aborrecimento idiota, mas tem uma razão de ser. – ela disse rindo – Vão querer me casar assim que eu tomar o trono e vão exigir de mim um herdeiro o quanto antes, mas eu não tenho a menor inclinação para o casamento. – Gendry ergueu a cabeça de uma vez e a encarou como se ela fosse um monstro marinho. Era isso? Ela queria casar com ele?

- O que? – ele exclamou.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, garoto. – ela riu ainda mais – Não quero me casar com você, assim como não quero homem nenhum tentando me roubar o comando das ilhas. Mas a parte de herdeiros, desta eu não posso fugir. Ninguém vai aceitar herdeiros ilegítimos e eu preciso de um que me garanta uma boa aliança, por isso eu pensei que talvez eu conseguisse burlar a burocracia.

Gendry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe o que é uma esposa de sal? – Asha perguntou num tom sossegado e languido.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando, mulher! Eu não faço nem idéia do que você ainda está fazendo na minha cama! – Gendry disse exasperado.

- Os homens de ferro têm este antigo costume de ter uma esposa em terra, a quem chamam de esposas de terra, e esposas no mar, ou em cidades saqueadas durante um ataque. Essas esposas tomadas durante a conquista são chamadas de esposas de sal. – Asha disse calma – Acabei notando sem querer que eu tomei este castelo por conquista e você é a parte derrotada. Não posso ter uma esposa de sal por razões óbvias, mas nenhuma mulher comandou as frotas das Ilhas de Ferro antes. Acho que no caso em questão, caberia uma analogia. Depois da noite passada, você é meu esposo de sal.

- NÃO SOU COISA NENHUMA! – Gendry disse imediatamente – Você é louca! – Asha riu com vontade, deixando Gendry ainda mais contrariado.

- Calma, calma. Veja bem, isso pode ser vantajoso pra nós dois. – ela disse de forma determinada – Logo você também precisará de herdeiros, mas até onde eu vejo você não parece disposto a casar enquanto a menina Stark ainda estiver na sua cabeça. O que eu proponho é isso. Não me importo com o sexo, mas as suas leis determinam que o seu herdeiro deve ser do sexo masculino. Então, o primeiro menino fica com você, o segundo comigo. A primeira menina é minha e assim segue o revezamento.

- Que tipo de mulher é você? Está barganhando com filhos que nem tem! Ficou louca? – ele disse de uma vez.

- É claro que aqueles que forem ficar com você, só virão para Ponta Tempestade com uma idade apropriada. Ficam sob os meus cuidados até os cinco anos pelo menos. – ela disse firme – Além disso, podemos fazer acordos comerciais enquanto isso. Ponta Tempestade tem boas colheitas, o que não existe nas Ilhas de Ferro. Em troca de vegetais, legumes e coisas desse tipo, lhe mando os carregamentos de minério. Ferro, cobre, bronze e outras coisas que faltam por aqui. Herdeiros, minério e tudo o que temos que fazer é aproveitar a companhia um do outro por um tempinho.

_**No home, don't want shelter  
>No calm, nothing to keep me from the storm<br>And you can't hold me down, 'cause I belong to the hurricane  
>It's going to blow this all away<strong>_

_**I'm going out, I'm going to drink myself to death  
>And in the crowd I see you with someone else<br>I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt  
>But I like to think at least things can't get any worse<br>**_

Gendry avaliou o corpo dela mais uma vez de forma inconsciente. Curvas bem feitas que, pelo que ele conseguia lembra da noite anterior, pareciam ter sido esculpidas para se adaptarem as mãos dele. Ela era impossível, uma verdadeira bruxa do mar disfarçada, mas algo nela o atraía. Talvez fosse apenas a carência, talvez fosse a semelhança distinta que havia entre ela e a mulher que ele amava.

Arya estaria sempre em algum lugar dentro dele, torturando-o à medida que espetava aquela espada esquelética no coração dele. Asha não parecia se importa com isso, além do mais, ela havia tentando conversar com ele, e havia sido muito mais gentil do que qualquer captor deveria ser.

Ela não estava interessada em sentimentos, não se importaria caso ele tivesse amantes, ela nem mesmo seria a esposa dele. Seria apenas uma...esposa de sal. Talvez fosse um porto seguro no meio de uma tempestade. De qualquer modo ela tinha razão na parte dele precisar de herdeiros.

- Quantas vezes teríamos de nos ver para por esse plano em prática? – ele perguntou, arrancando um sorrisinho malicioso dela.

- Por enquanto, eu não tenho que deixar Ponta Tempestade tão cedo. Isso deve nos dar tempo suficiente. – ela disse indo até ele, engatinhando sobre a cama.

- E depois que for embora? – ele perguntou enquanto ela se erguia de joelhos sobre a cama pra ficar na altura dele.

- Uma vez por anos. Visitas de três meses, salvo se eu estiver grávida de mais pra isso, ou se a criança ainda for pequena de mais. – ela disse encarando-o nos olhos – E ficamos livres neste meio tempo para nos entreter.

- Claro. – ele disse sério. Gendry a puxou pela cintura com força, colando o corpo dela junto ao dele, sentindo os seios de Asha roçaram contra seu tórax – Não temos tempo a perder então.

- Você entendeu o espírito da coisa. – ela disse rindo, antes de Gendry beijá-la com voracidade.

E assim seguiram os dias enquanto Asha detinha o controle de Ponta Tempestade. Os vassalos e criados olhavam com desconfiança para aquela relação, mas nada tinham a dizer. Gendry ainda conseguia ser muito mais estável e fiel do que o pai jamais foi e um bom relacionamento com a senhora de direito das Ilhas de Ferro poderia ter seus benefícios.

Ela preferia se ocupar da organização dos estaleiros e restauração dos barcos danificados, do que segui-lo por todos os cantos. Isso dava a ele bastante tempo pra pensar no papel ridículo que estava fazendo. Asha tinha razão quando dizia que sonhar com Arya em sua cama era motivo mais do que suficiente para que ele fosse decapitado por traição.

Por incrível que pareça, aquela relação parecia ter outros benefícios além dos estabelecidos no acordo. Com o tempo, Gendry passou a notar como ela entendia de navegação e estratégia em mar. Em outros tempos, os Senhores de Ponta Tempestade dominaram os mares com suas galés, mas Gendry entendia muito pouco destas coisas e a instrução de Asha estava se provando valorosa.

De noite eles acabavam enroscados um no outro, de um jeito agressivo, desesperado e quase violento. Nenhum dos dois era dado a gentilezas, ou grandes demonstrações de carinho. Eram feitos de sal, ferro, fúria e tempestades internas. Seus corpos colidiam um contra o outro, como as ondas que batiam contra os grandes paredões de pedra, e de alguma forma havia conforto nisso.

É claro que a imagem de Arya ainda aparecia constantemente na cabeça dele, com um fantasma insistente, como uma cicatriz recente. Algumas vezes ele receou chamar por ela, enquanto era Asha quem estava em sua cama. Se isso aconteceu, ele não sabia dizer ao certo, tão pouco sua amante reclamou de qualquer coisa.

De um jeito bem estranho, eles se entendiam e mantinham uma relação relativamente tranqüila. Ainda que nunca sentissem nada um pelo outro além de atração física, ao menos Gendry acreditava que aquilo renderia uma boa amizade.

Neste meio tempo, passou-se quase três meses até que um corvo chegasse com uma mensagem de Correrrio. Foi o que bastou para o frágil equilíbrio ser posto a prova. A carta estava destinada à Asha e se ela não desejasse compartilhar o conteúdo com ele, ela estaria apenas exercendo seu direito.

Ele soube no mesmo dia do que se trava, tendo recebido das mãos da própria Asha a mensagem já aberta e pronta para que ele lesse. Gendry passou os olhos pela mensagem escrita numa letra elegante. Foi como receber um martelo de batalha contra o peito e sentir as próprias costelas serem esmagadas.

Gendry sabia que cedo ou tarde aquilo aconteceria, só não fazia idéia de que seria tão rápido. Não bastasse o bastardo de Rhaegar lhe roubar Arya, agora Asha também partiria para se juntar ao restante da esquadra e atacar o Rochedo. Enquanto isso, a jovem rainha com sangue de lobo carregava o primeiro filhote na barriga. Maldito fosse Jon Snow por ter roubado tudo dele.

_**I hope that you see me, 'cause I'm staring at you  
>But when you look over, you look right through<br>Then you lean and kiss her on the head  
>And I never felt so alive and so dead<strong>_

_**I'm going out, I'm going to drink myself to death  
>And in the crowd I see you with someone else<br>I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt  
>I'm going out..<br>**_

- Você está bem? – a voz de Asha soou genuinamente preocupada. Gendry sentiu os olhos arderem, mas conseguiu controlar a vontade de chorar.

- Vou ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar. – ele disse com a voz embargada. Sentiu uma das mãos de Asha se perderem em seus cabelos, massageando seu escalpo de leve e trazendo sua cabeça pra se aconchegar contra a barriga dela.

Gendry a abraçou pela cintura, segurando-a como se fosse a única coisa que o impedia de desmoronar no chão. Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou acariciando a cabeça dele.

- Eu sei que dói, mas você é um homem. Um que foi forjado nas mesmas caldeiras que produziram as mais formidáveis espadas que travam esta guerra. Você é o Senhor de Ponta Tempestade e tem o sangue de um rei em você. Isso diz muito a seu respeito, menino. – ela disse num tom estranhamente gentil – Você é forte e resistente, como um touro. Por mais que esteja doendo agora, vai passar e um dia você poderá rir disso.

- Não precisa me consolar. – ele resmungou – Não sou uma criança.

- Tem razão. – ela disse calma – Minha mãe fazia isso comigo, quando eu era pequena e meus irmãos eram vivos. Não era fácil ser a única menina, ainda mais quando eu era uma Greyjoy das Ilhas de Ferro, mas minha mãe tinha um pouco de suavidade dentro dela e é o que eu mais senti falta quando levaram ela pra longe por causa da...Doença. Como era sua mãe?

- Eu não me lembro muito. Cabelo amarelo, olhos claros...Ela cantava pra mim quando eu era pequeno. – ele respondeu ainda abraçado a ela.

- Vou te contar um segredo. – ela disse quase num sussurro – Mesmo homens de ferro precisam de consolo às vezes. Não é fraqueza, é só parte do processo de superação. Talvez se meu pai tivesse se permitido lamentar, chorar pela perda dos filhos, talvez tudo tivesse sido muito diferente. Se precisar chorar, se precisa de alguma segurança, então chore. Eu estarei aqui pra te proteger enquanto isso.

Naquela noite ele dormiu abraçado a ela, enquanto Asha o acariciava e cantarolava uma canção qualquer. Ela o chamava de menino e talvez tivesse razão para fazer isso. Ele se sentia uma criança perdida e ela era o mais próximo que ele teria de um afeto maternal.

Asha não era feita de ferro afinal. Ela tinha um coração por de trás de todo ferro e, apesar do sal, ela podia ser doce. Por tudo isso, Gendry se pegou desejando que ela não fosse embora e que aquela brincadeira perigosa que haviam começado não tivesse que acabar tão sedo.

Com tantas tragédias causadas pela guerra, era bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar suas angustias e vulnerabilidades, ainda que eles fossem estranhos um para o outro.

_**I'm going out, I'm going to drink myself to death  
>And in the crowd I see you with someone else<br>I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt  
>I'm going out<br>**_

_**Nota da autora: E olha eu aqui, rezando pra não levar pedrada por causa do sumiço. Sabe como é...Monografia, prova, estágio...Tudo isso acaba com a inspiração e com o tempo, mas eis que surge um capítulo. E sim, eu tive a idéia insana de fazer de Gendry e Asha um casal. E sim, eu acho que isso seria interessante de ver, pq cá pra nós, a Asha é quase uma versão adulta e totalmente badass da Arya. E sim, bebê a bordo pro casal real. Jon está agradecendo aos deuses por ter um motivo pra manter ela longe de qualquer campo de batalha. Espero que gostem e comentém.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
